


Not of This World

by LuxinSkyrim



Series: Misadventures of Lux in Skyrim [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Daedra, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Scents & Smells, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Spanking, Twincest, Twins, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxinSkyrim/pseuds/LuxinSkyrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lux wakes up in a new world without her powers. The longer she is here the more of the memory of her past life is forgotten. She has to recover her powers and get back to her world, but as she meets new people and finds love, one man stands out above others. If they stray from each other they will always find their back to one another. She has always had his heart, but she will finally realize he has her's too. Does she really want to leave?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last Seed, 17th, 4E 201

**Author's Note:**

> Lux is an original character of mine. She is from a graphic novel I am working on. I adapted her to fit in Skyrim because I wanted a mage to play and I wanted to work out more character design with her. Originally she conjures weapons, so I made her a Breton that uses bound weapons. This will be her main story written as a journal because I have a mod in-game that lets me do a journal. I am writing other parts from the position of other important characters to her. I will deviate from the story a bit, most things will spawn from actual random events or funny bugs. I also have mods that change aspects of the game, like for example, I have Save the Dark Brotherhood, so I will not loose any members to the betrayal other then Astrid. Visit http://luxinskyrim.tumblr.com/ for images and character backgrounds.

I just arrived in a place called Riverwood. How did I get here? Well, that is a great question. I guess I should start at the beginning. I know I am not from this place. I only vaguely look like myself from the glimpse I caught in the stream on the way here. I don't know how I ended up here, just that I am. I woke up in a carriage with my wrist bound. There were three men in the carriage with their hands bound as well; a blonde in front of me, a brunette next to him, and a well-dressed man in a gag next to me. One of them, the blonde, noticed that I was awake and started talking to me.

"Hey your finally awake," he said, "You were trying to cross the border? Walked into that Imperial ambush, same as us."

"Damn you Stormcloaks! The Empire use to be lazy," said the man in rags, "If they haven't been looking you, I would have stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell by now."

"We're all brothers in binds now, horse thief," the blonde responded.

There were a few moments of silence as the, now obvious, prison wagon approached a walled village. The horse thief broke the silence, "What's wrong with this guy?"

"Watch your tongue! That's Ulfric Stormcloak you’re speaking to," said the blonde.

"Ulfric, Jarl of Windhelm, Gods where are they taking us?" The thief panicked.

"This is Helgen," answered the blonde," I use to be sweet on a girl from here. Funny, Imperial walls use to make me feel so safe."

"Gods what's happening? Why are we here?" questioned the thief as he looked for a way out of his situation.

One of the guards stated, "Step down and come forward when you hear your name."

"End of the line, horse thief, face your death with some dignity,” the blonde man answered the thief and then commented, "The Empire loves their damn lists. It looks like the Thalmor are here too. Damn Elves..."

The guard was standing next to a female that looked to be higher rank then him. He started calling names, "Ulfric Stormcloak Jarl of Windhelm, Ralof of Riverwood, Lokir of Rorikstead,..."

Ulfric, the man in the gag, and Ralof, the blonde man, did what they were told. The horse thief, Lokir finally saw his escape, "This is a mistake! We’re not with them. You have to believe me..." He ran shouting, "You’re not going to kill me!" as the female officer uttered one word, and he collapsed with an arrow in his back.

Running had been an option, emphasis on HAD. I was starting to realize that I didn't feel right. I turned to the guy next to me and opened my mouth to take some of his soul, but nothing happened. "What are you doing...strange girl..." he whispered. Something was wrong. My powers were gone. I felt...normal, weak. It was my turn to step up. The male guard asked my name.

"Lux..." I said trying to seem calm.

The man looked at the woman and softly said, "Captain, what do we do? She's...not on the list."

"Forget the list! She goes to the block too!" the Captain shouted.

The man turned back to me sadly, “I’m sorry...We'll see that your remains are returned to High Rock. Follow the Captain."

There was another officer that looked to be a general yelling at Ulfric. A priest stepped forward to give last rights, but none of it made sense. Suddenly one of the other prisoners interrupted, "For the love of Talos! Let’s get on with it! I don't have all morning!"

He walked to the block and knelt down. The Captain held him in place with her foot on his back while the executioner took his head in one swing. She just rolled his body over and said, "Next the Breton."

There was a loud roar that had everyone looking to the sky, but the Captain didn't care she just yelled, "I SAID next prisoner!"

I walked to the block and laid down. My breathing was heavy, all I could think about was 'No it can't end this way. Touch one of them, take their souls, change now! Something anything!' But my body ignored me. 'O yeah,' I thought, 'no powers.' Just as the executioner raised his axe, I saw a blackness approaching. It landed and I heard someone screaming about a dragon before I heard and felt a thundering roar that swept over the area blurring my vision. I heard Ralof yelling for me to get up and follow him. We ran inside, quickly shutting the door.

"Jarl Ulfric, are the legends true?" he asked with concern.

Ulfric finally free of his bindings spoke, "Legends don't burn down buildings."

"Well duh," I mumbled to myself.

"We need to move. Now!" Ulfric grabbed Ralof pointed up the stairs.

I ran up with Ralof close behind me. Suddenly the wall exploded and fire poured in. It was gone as quickly as it came.

"Here, jump down to the inn. It's the only way. Don't worry. I'll be right behind you," Ralof encouraged me.

I jumped, and it hurt. I heard the male guard from earlier. I nervously looked behind me worried there would be a fight, and Ralof wasn't there. He wasn't even standing in the open from where I jumped, no one was. I walked out to see the guard saving a boy. He told the old man he was with to take care of the kid.

"Divines bless you Hadvar!" the old man responded.

"Still alive prisoner? Stay close to me if you want to stay that way," he said as we made our way between the wall and one of the buildings. He went up through the village crawling through buildings so wrecked there was no way to tell what originally was there. I saw the general helping some of the villagers escape. We made it to the keep and ran into Ralof along with other Stormcloaks.

"We’re leaving Hadvar you can't stop us this time." he yelled.

"Ralof you traitor! I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovnguard!" Hadvar spat.

Noticing me, Ralof said, "O, your here, come with me."

"So you can leave me again?" I asked.

"What..I, that's not what..I went back for Ulfric and we couldn't make it back up. We had to find another way," he said trying to convince me.

Hadvar was calling to hurry inside. I looked down realizing I was still bound and Ralof wasn't. I recalled Ulfric had been freed when he spoke in the keep from earlier. I looked up and Hadvar said, "I'll cut you loose once we get inside, hurry."

I turned to Ralof and he couldn't respond, so I ran to Hadvar and hurried inside.

"Damn. That was bad. Come here and let me get those bindings off," he said.

I started to thank him, but stopped me and just said "Don't worry about it. Look around the room and get you some armor or anything else you think you can use."

I found some armor and weapons in one of the chests and we made our way through the keep until Hadvar stopped.

Not paying attention, I ran into his back with a, "Oof!"

"Oh sorry. There are some Stormcloaks up ahead let me see if I can reason with them. Wait here," he whispered.

He walked in and before he could speak, I heard one of the Stormcloaks yell and the sound of metal clanking. I ran in and pulled my sword to help him right as he killed the last one.

"I told you to wait on me," he said.

"It sounded like you could use help, but I guess not," I responded.

We made our way through the rest of the keep. We found a couple other soldiers. We ended up in some caves and followed them until we found the exit.

When we got outside, we saw the dragon fly off to the north. Hadvar turned to me and said, "Thanks for your help. I don't think I would have made it without you." He paused, "Look my uncle has a place in Riverwood just north of here. He would probably be willing to give us a place to stay for a while."

"Yeah alright. I guess I hadn't thought about where I would go when we got out of there. I don't really know anything about this place," I answered him.

"We should probably split up here, but...I guess..we could travel together. It might keep us from getting ambushed," he said nervously. Normally I could tell if someone was interested in me by feeling their emotions, however, I came to rely on it too much. So, without my powers, I was oblivious to the fact that he wanted me with him, not for strength in numbers, but because he wanted my companionship.

The walk was pretty silent. I could tell Hadvar was nervous. I wasn't sure if he was afraid of us getting caught out there by the Stormcloaks or, if he was nervous about seeing his uncle. When we reached the town, he called for his uncle. Hadvar quietly told him we needed to go inside and speak privately.

Once inside, Hadvar explained what happened. His uncle offered me any supplies I wanted and told me I could stay as long as I needed. He gave me some items that I didn't really need but seemed like they may be worth money, so took them. He told me he had a favor to ask. He wanted me to go to Whiterun and tell the Jarl about the dragon. He said the Jarl should send guards to Riverwood if I do. I agreed and went out to see if I could sell some of the things I found while escaping Helgen. After asking around, I found the Riverwood Trader.

Inside I found a man and a woman arguing. They suddenly stopped when I walked in. I asked if everything was okay. The man said somebody stole an item from them and his sister was trying to go after it by herself. He asked me if I would mind getting it back for them. He said it was nearby, and he would pay me well if I did. One thing I needed was money so I agreed to help. It was midday so I decided to head out right away. The lady showed me the place and told me how to get there.

Getting there was not so bad, but dealing with the bandits was. I made it in and eventually found the thief. He was trapped in the web of a giant spider. He told me he would give me the claw if I cut him down. I should have known he would run. He didn't make it far though. I felt a strange urge to continue through the ruins. I grabbed the guy's journal. In it, he talked about there being a treasure deeper in. I kept going, eventually finding to a door that had three rings to spin I looked at the claw and it had the same images that the wall had. They were in a different order though. I changed the door to match the claw and place it in the door. The door came down and before I knew it, I was in a huge room with a wall on the far side that seemed to speak. I walked up to it. I started to feel dizzy and a force that came from nowhere pushed me. I heard stone moving behind me and another dead guy climbed out. I fought him, he was different from the others. He took longer to kill. When I did, I found a stone tablet strapped to him. It looked old and looked like it was worth something. I put in my bag and looked for a way out.

When I finally made it back to Riverwood, I brought the claw to the Riverwood Trader. The guy didn't want to buy the stone though. He said he never saw anything like it and didn't know its value. I told him I would just take it to Whiterun.

It was still mid-afternoon when I left the Riverwood Trader. I decided I would go ahead to Whiterun. It wasn't far. As I was walking down the road, I notice some people fighting this very tall humanoid creature. I ran over to help. When it was dead a redheaded woman walked up to me.

"Now that was a fight! You handled yourself well," she said, "You should come up to Jorrvaskr and join the Companions."

I looked up at her and asked, "What are the Companions?" "Oh you've never heard of us? You must be an outsider," she responded bluntly. "We’re the best fighters in all of Skyrim. If you decide to come by, speak to Kodlak." With that she turned to leave. As she did, I noticed the two others with her; another woman with brown hair and red war paint around her eyes, and a man with long black hair and black war paint around his icy eyes. The man looked me in the eyes and grinned wolfishly as he walked by. I followed them, but was stopped when I got to the gate.

"The city's closed," one of the guards stated.

"I need to speak to the Jarl. I was at Helgen. I saw the dragon. It was headed this way. Riverwood has asked me to speak to the Jarl. They said they need guards to defend them from dragons," I was practically begging.

"Oh, well in that case you should hurry up to Dragonsreach," the other guard responded.

I ran in looking for the large keep that they described to me. I saw the three Companions enter the building to my right before I headed up the stairs.

I was stopped again by a woman with grey skin and pointy ears. I wondered if she was some kind of elf.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" she snapped.

I sighed at having to tell my story for the third time today, "I was at Helgen. I saw the dragon."

"Oh, well come here. I will take you to the Jarl," she said calmer now.

We walked up the few steps, and I explained everything again. The Jarl ordered the woman, Irileth he called her, to gather a few guards to send to Riverwood. He then stood from his throne and asked me to walk with him.

"I want you to meet Farengar, my court wizard. He has been researching the dragons," he walked up to the desk as we entered the room," Farengar, I have brought you someone who may be able to help you. She was at Helgen."

"Oh, you were? What was it like seeing the dragon? Did it..," He paused, "Sorry you probably wouldn't be about to give me the specific details I am looking for anyway."

"What? Did you just.." I started to say but was interrupted when he began to talk again with complete disregard that I was talking.

"I need you to fetch something for me from some ruins outside of Riverwood," he explained, “It’s a stone tablet probably kept in the main chamber."

"You mean this?" I pulled out the tablet I found earlier.

"Yes, that's it! You are definitely better than the other brutes the Jarl sends me," he said attempting probably the closest he's ever gotten to compliment.

We heard Irileth as she entered the main hall, "Dragon! There is a dragon attacking the western watchtower."

"Slow down, girl, catch your breath," the Jarl went to her.

"It's already killed several guards. It won't be long before it heads toward the city," she forced out, "We need to stop it."

He faced me and asked, "Would you please, go with, Irileth? Kill this dragon. I know you have already done your part, but please, no one here has even seen a dragon. You are the only one. Please help them."

I agreed. Irileth and I ran to the front gates where guards were waiting. She gathered them and we headed to the watchtower. It was in ruins, and as we approached, we heard the dragon circling back. It was already wounded and landed in front of me. The dragon was speaking to me. I don't know if the others heard it or if know I heard it. As it died something strange happened. I know what it's like to absorb a soul. That's what this felt like only instead of making me feel good, this was painful. I felt like I had too much of something in me and it needed to get out. I kept hearing a word in my head and my body reacted. I heard a loud thunder as a word escaped my lips, and I flew backward. The guards started calling me Dragonborn, saying it was from some legend. Irileth argued with them, and then came to help me up. I was weak, so she carried me back to Dragonsreach. On the way he heard a thunder similar to when my voice slipped. We also heard the word Dovahkiin followed the sound.

Inside the Jarl thanked me, said he was giving me a title for my service. He gave me a housecarl named Lydia. I asked Lydia what that meant. She told she was sworn to protect me and everything I own with her life, and the Jarl has recognized me as a person of great importance.

It was getting dark out and I told her I needed a place to stay.

"There were these people I met on my way into Whiterun. They ask me to join them," I pointed at the build I saw them enter, "They went in that building."

"That's Jorrvaskr. It's home to the Companions," she stated.

"I don't have a lot of money. Do you think they would let me stay with them?" I asked.

"You will probably have to join them, but after that you should be able to stay," she answered, "Oh, and if you’re looking for money, they will give you jobs that pay well."

"Do you mind helping me up the steps and inside?" I asked shyly. I was still in a lot of pain from the dragon soul.

"Of course, my Thane," she answered.

"Lydia, just call me Lux," I told her. She nodded and helped me in.

As soon as we were through the doors we heard fighting. A woman had a dark elf (that’s what Lydia said they were called) man pinned on the floor. He threw her off of him and got up. She rolled to her feet and started swinging her fists. I saw a maid sweeping and so I asked her about the man named Kodlak, since the others were all watching the fight. She directed us down stairs. Walking down the hall, we could hear voices. There was an old man and a younger man that resembled the man in the first group I met. He was thinner though.

"But I still feel the call of the blood," he said.

"Don't worry, son, it will pass," he answered and the looked to the doorway, "Ah, we have visitors this late at night? I am Kodlak Whitemane. What brings you here?"

"I want to join the Companions," I responded.

"Do you now? And your friend?" he asked.

I looked over my shoulder remembering Lydia was with me. "No, she was just making sure I made it here okay."

"Alright then, let me have a look at you," he paused, "Yes, a certain strength of spirit. But tell me girl, why is it that you want to join the Companions?"

I thought for a second on how to word it, but realized there was no good way to say it, "Honestly, I need a warm bed and food. I don't have the money to pay for them at the inn. I also heard you offer the chance to make money."

"Do not be ashamed of your answer. These are the needs of everyone. You speak your mind. You will make a great Companion," he commented.

"Master!" The other man interrupted, "You can't seriously be considering letting her join. I've never even heard of her."

Kodlak frowned, "I am nobody's master, Vilkas. We have plenty of empty beds. As far as fame, sometimes the famous seek us, sometimes people join us to seek their fame. All that matters is strength of heart."

"And their arm," Vilkas added.

"Yes," Kodlak gave me a look, "How is your sword arm?"

"I can handle myself," I answered.

"This is Vilkas," he motioned. He looked over at the younger man next to him and said, "Take her out to the yard and have a look at her."

"Aye," he answered as he stood. Walking past me he glared and said, "Follow me."

As I followed down the hall, Lydia was close behind.

"No My Th...Lux, you shouldn't. You’re still injured," her words stumbled as she tried stop me.

I looked at her and smiled, "Thanks, but I'll be okay."

We stepped out back and all of the other people came out to watch. I noticed the man that resembled Vilkas, but bigger. I was nervous. I knew I could handle myself, but with so many people watching, I was on edge. He told me no magic, so I borrowed Lydia's sword. As soon as Vilkas said start, I slammed the sword on his shield and felt him stagger. I didn't give him much time to recover before I slammed his shield again. With an angry growl, he raised his sword. I stepped to my right slightly and connected my left fist with his jaw. He howled in pain dropping his sword and shield. He quickly composed himself and stood up.

"Next time won't be so easy," he threatened, "You’re still a whelp. Now go take my sword to Eorland to get sharpened."

"Do you always make new members run errands?" I snapped. If he was going to be an ass, I would be one right back.

"Watch it new blood!" he sneered at me, "You’re a whelp, so you'll do what you’re told!"

He walked over to the other man that looked like him, putting his hand on the other's shoulder as they turned to go inside. The bigger man turned to me before heading inside and smiled.

I told Lydia that I was okay and she could go back to Dragonsreach. I would get her or send someone if I needed her. She was concerned but left.

When I met the blacksmith Eorland, he told me not to always do what the others tell me. Nobody rules anybody, not even Kodlak. He asked if I would mind bringing Aela her shield. He needed to get back to his wife. I told him I'd handle it.

I asked the maid, Tilma they called her, about Aela. She told me she went down stairs. I found her in her room talking to a man named Skjor. I gave her the shield and she asked me about fighting Vilkas. They said that they have never seen Vilkas go down so easy and be so pissed about it. She said she was going to introduce me to Farkas, and he would show me where I could sleep. She called for him. When he answered, I recognized his voice, so I was not surprised to see the man with long black hair from earlier.

"Did ya call me?" he asked.

"Yes, Icebrain! Now show this new blood where she can sleep," Aela answered.

He motioned for me to follow and said, "Skjor and Aela like to tease me, but they don't mean anything by it." He paused, "I remember you. Ya helped us with that giant. Ya sure gave my brother a thrashin' too."

"He's your brother?" I asked.

"Twin actually," he corrected.

I tried to hide my surprise. I mean it’s not that I was surprised, they did favor. Okay, they were identical except Farkas was bulkier. Other than that they were the complete opposite.

He saw me thinking and proving my point he said, "I hope we keep ya. This can be a hard life."

I looked up at him, and he just smiled, "Here's the rooms. None of these beds are really assigned, so sleep anywhere ya like."

"Thanks," I answered shyly.

"You can come to me or Aela for jobs. When ya make a name for yerself, Skjor and Vilkas may give ya jobs," He said like it was scripted, "I do have a job ya can pick up if ya want. I've had it for a while none of the others seem to want to do it. Good thing there's no rush."

At the thought of making some money, I eagerly replied, "Sure what is it?"

"There are some bandits that have taken over Valtheim Towers. It's on the road to Windhelm. They been chargin' people tolls and robbin' them if they don't pay. Sometimes they rob 'em even if they do pay. Go kill 'em," he explained.

"Okay, I'll leave in the morning. Am I going alone?" I asked hoping in vain that he might volunteer to go with me.

"Yeah, sorry none of the other whelps want the job so they probably won't wanna go with ya. Bandits are kinda tough for yer first job," he had started thinking out loud, "Vilkas hasn't been goin' out much. He's got...personal issues to deal with. I been doin' jobs around the city so I can be here for him. Skjor and Aela have been occupied by similar personal issues, so they kinda just go do their own thing together. Plus we got trainin' for the other whelps. Kodlak hasn't taken jobs in a long time."

"Okay..I guess I will go get Lydia in the morning," answered mostly to myself.

"Some of the other whelps should be gettin' ready for bed. You should say hello. I'll see ya when ya get back from killin' those bandits," he said as he turned to walk away.

"I'm Lux by the way..." I said shyly.

He looked back and gave me that wolfish grin from earlier, "Good night, Lux."

I hurried in the room to my left. My heart was pounding. The face he made, it was mischievous and somewhat taunting. I walked over to a bed to the far right in the back of the room and sat down. I covered my face with my hands trying to relax.

"Hi, I'm Ria! I was the newest Companion until you showed up," I heard a girl standing over me. I didn't even hear her come up to me.

"Oh, hi. I'm Lux," I tried answering.

"You okay?" she asked kneeling down.

I looked at her. I remembered seeing her with Aela and Farkas. Farkas..

She remember too, "You helped us with that giant. Glad you decided to join. You never said if you were ok."

"Oh, sorry. I'm fine. It's...just been a long day. For me," I forced out.

"Well, if you need any help just ask. I don't mind," she said cheerfully.

"Thanks, are there any baths around here?" I asked. Reflecting on the day made me realize, between the dirt from the caves at Helgen, to the ruins I crawled through, and to the dragon I killed, I was filthy.

"Yea there is one that the locals use, but we have our own underground section of it that is just for the Companions. Here I'll show you. It's been a while since I had a bath," she said as though she intended to join me.

She did join me. The full bath house was three rooms although the public's was more of a small steam room. Under that was the two part bath house for the Companions, which was only reachable by Jorrvaskr. The first room was big. It had one main bathing pool and benches along the walls with steam vents. There was a sliding barred window made of bamboo. Through it I could see another smaller version of the main room. Ria told me that is where the Circle bathes. I asked her if they were too good to bathe with us lower ranks and she said they normally talk business when if they are all in there. Sometimes, Vilkas brings women in there, and sometimes Aela and Skjor are in there alone. I asked her if Farkas ever brings women in there. She looked at me funny then said, "No..actually he's only ever in there with Vilkas."

"Like with Vilkas and woman?" I asked.

"No. Vilkas either bathes with a woman he's brought home or he bathes with Farkas," she answered.

My curiosity satisfied we heard the door open and a blonde man and the dark elf that had been fighting earlier came in.

"We thought you girls could use some company. I'm Torvar," said the blonde.

"I'm Athis," the dark elf added.

"Lux," I waved.

They undressed and slid in to the pool with us. We had talked for a few minutes when we heard the door in the Circle's room open. I heard a hushed voice that sounded agitated and recognized it as Farkas. I could hear two more that I realized was Aela and Vilkas. Finally, I heard a frustrated growl from Farkas as the last of the circle, Skjor, entered. I looked to the window and saw Farkas looking out. When he saw me looking, he quickly looked away. I went back to talking to the others while I finished my bath. Ria walked back to the bed rooms with me. I went to the bed I sat on earlier, and she laid in the one at my feet. I am ready to sleep. This place is so different. I'm not from here. This is not my home. But,...maybe it could be for a little while.


	2. Last Seed, 18th, 4E 201

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://luxinskyrim.tumblr.com/

Most of today was uneventful, until dinner, but we will get there. I was woken up by Ria this morning. She was trying to be polite, but I guess she didn't realize I was a heavy sleeper. She was practically in my face when I finally cracked open an eye.

"Go away, Ria," I said rolling over and crawling under the furs.

She grabbed one and pulled it down to my waist. I buried my face in the pillow and warned her, "You're brave girl. I said go away!"

"You have to get up," she begged, "If we don't get upstairs soon, Skjor will be down here. You don't want him waking you up."

I turned to look at her and responded, "What's he going to do drag me out of bed?"

"Yes, after he dumps ice water on you. So unless being dragged soaking wet in front of everybody while you’re half naked and freezing sounds like fun, you really need to hurry and get up," she explained.

"Everybody?" I asked worried.

"Yes, we are the only people still down here," she quickly answered nervously.

I figured that would probably be a bad first impression and I am not into being cold. Plus, there was Farkas..."Okay, I'm getting up," I said sitting up and stepping out of the bed.

I quickly got dressed and we headed up stairs. I noticed Lydia was in the mead hall talking to Farkas. I wondered why. 'They do live in the same city, I guess it makes since they know each other,' I thought.

When I got to over to them, something seemed to be wrong with Farkas. He wouldn't look at me, not directly anyway. Lydia was telling me she found something to help my pain, but she almost gave away that I was Dragonborn in the process. I had to drag her outside and explain.

"Did I upset you my Thane?" she said worried.

"Lydia, I said not to call me that. And no it's not your fault," I told her, "Guess I should have also mentioned that I want few people as possible to know I'm Dragonborn. I don't want to be anybody’s hero. I just want to get my powers back and get back to where I came from."

Lydia sighed, "If that is what you wish, but being Dragonborn is important. I'm afraid, even if you tell nobody, you're not going to be able to run from it for long."

"Maybe," I replied, "Now what is this you were talking about that will help with the pain of absorbing the souls?" 

Lydia took me to Arcadia's Cauldron, and explained she had asked some people she knew to make something to help me. When we got inside, Arcadia was happy to see us. She was with Farengar and a priest. Arcadia brought me two bottles. The first was light green. She told me it was for when I absorbed a soul. The second one was teal, and it was for me to sip every day to build up a tolerance for the souls. I took a sip of each while she gave the extras to Lydia. We left the alchemy shop to head out to Valtheim Towers to deal with the bandits.

"So how was your first night? What do you think of the Companions?" Lydia asked me once we got out of the city.

"It was okay. I haven't really gotten to know may people. Ria has probably been the one to spend the most time with me," I told her, "Athis and Torvar met us in the bath house. They seem nice. They all told me how they came to join."

"What about Kodlak and the Circle members?" Lydia asked.

"I like Kodlak. He's like having a wise grandfather around." I answered.

She laughed, "And the Circle?"

"Well, I didn't really get to talk to them much," I explained, "I barely saw Skjor, but I like Aela. She was the one that invited me to join and was happy when I did."

"Good. What about the twins?" she pried.

"The twins? Farkas and Vilkas? Well I don't really like Vilkas so far," I told her with a frown.

"Why not?" she asked confused.

"He just seemed bothered I was there," I replied.

"Well you did really well at the fight," she pointed out, "He should respect you better know that he knows what you can do. He's normally a lot nicer. What about Farkas?"

"Farkas...I don't know. I didn't talk to him much," I said nervously remembering the look he gave me when he told me good night.

"You know something, you’re blushing," she caught me.

"It's these looks he gives me," I told her.

"What kind of looks?" She asked interested.

"It only happened twice. Once when I had helped kill the giant and the second last night when he told me good night," I tried to explain, "It's the 'wait til I get my hands on you' type of look, like he wants to devour me."

Lydia had a look of shock on her face, "Gods! I honestly didn't expect him to be so forward."

"He hasn't said anything, just that look," I said.

We were interrupted by woman.

"Stop right there," she yelled, "This here is a toll road, so pay the toll or don't pass."

I realized that this was probably the place we were supposed to be. To be safe I asked Lydia and she nodded. I turned and approached the woman with a sweet, innocent smile.

I snapped my fingers, grabbed her behind the neck and shoved my conjured sword in her stomach. She coughed and fell as my blade dissipated. We heard the archer up top signal the others, so we hid on either side of tower entrance and waited. As the rest of the bandits ran out looking for us, Lydia and I took turns grabbing them and slitting their throats. Suddenly a huge hammer swung from inside. Lydia grabbed me by the shoulder and threw me behind her as she blocked the next swing of the war hammer. I crouched and snuck around behind the hulking man. I summoned my sword and plunged it in his lower back. Lydia let out a deep breath, glad it was over, and flopped to the ground exhausted. I checked the bodies for gold and valuables. She told me they probably had a loot chest around. We finally found it and headed back to Whiterun.

"Dang Lydia, you're pretty ferocious, huh," I commented.

"It's how I was trained," she shrugged.

"How did you become a housecarl anyway?" I asked.

"I was orphaned when I was real young. I don't remember my parents. I don't even know what happened. I just know Irileth found me when Jarl Balgruuf's father sent her to the house, probably looking for my parents, she answered, "Irileth raised me and trained me to fight. She taught me about honor and what it meant to be a housecarl, so when I was old enough I volunteered."

"Wait, Irileth? How old is she?" I ask shocked.

"I don't really know, elves live for thousands of years. She could be a hundred or older," she answered. 

"So what exactly is a housecarl,"I asked, "I know you said you’d protect me and all I own with your life, but why? You said you volunteered."

"All housecarls volunteer. It's similar to a servitude, but I do it because I want to. I am also free. Sell-swords a lot of time will become housecarls if they develop a bond with their patron," she explained.

"Oh okay, so why are you my housecarl?" I asked, "You don't even know me."

"I was one of the Jarl's housecarls. He made you Thane, and gave me to you," She answered.

"Gave? I thought you were free?" I asked puzzled.

"I am, but he requested it. By my honor I do as he asks. I was his housecarl," she answered.

"You are confusing me with this, so let’s get something clear," I said frustrated,   
"You’re not my housecarl. You are not mine. If you want to follow me and protect me that is your business. I want you here because you genuinely want to, not for honor or some code you have been taught to live by. You can be my friend, but only if I am yours too."

Lydia was shocked. I could see relief in her eyes as she just smiled and hugged me.

We made our way back to Whiterun. It was around dinner time when we entered Jorrvaskr. I told Lydia I would see her tomorrow, and she returned to Dragonsreach. I ran downstairs and changed out of my bloody clothes and cleaned the bits of blood off my skin. I ran back upstairs for dinner and saw Farkas sitting at the table. Nobody else was really sitting yet, so I ran over and sat down next to him.

"Hey Farkas," I tried getting his attention, "Lydia and I took care of those bandits." 

He turned to me and responded, "Oh yeah, good. Yer pay is in yer chest downstairs."

"Thanks," I smiled, "Do you have any other jobs?"

Quickly looking down at the table and only slightly cutting his eyes toward me he cleared his throat and answered nervously, "Yeah, I got a job in Solitude if ya want it."

"Okay what is it?" I asked.

He took a sip of his drink, still avoiding eye contact and bluntly stated, "It's to go beat somebody up."

"Beat somebody up?" I questioned. 

"Not, just anybody either, Captain Aldis. He trains troops for the Imperial legion," he replied.

"Wha..? I thought the Companions were all honorable and stuff. Who would ask for that, and better yet, why would the Companions accept?" I asked confused.

"Someone's got fault with him. I can't imagine who," he said a bit sarcastically, "Look, before the Companions, people would wage wars over the tiniest injustice. Someone owed ya money, someone wronged a family member, that sorta thing. After the forming of the Companions, people started coming to us to settle their grievances and avoid meaningless war."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," I said understanding. Realizing he was still kind of avoiding looking at me, I asked, "You okay? Did I do something..."

He immediately looked at me surprised at my question, "Oh Gods no! It's just.."

"It's just you're a filthy whelp who should learn her place," Vilkas butted in as he approached the seat on the other side of his brother.

"Excuse me?" I felt anger start to well up. I looked back at Farkas, "Is that how you feel? Is that why you won't look at me?"

"No! Gods no! Please.." He desperately forced out.

"Oh Farkas, don't bother with her. She's a mage playing a warrior. She will be dead in a week," Vilkas interrupted with a smug grin.

I looked at Farkas, and he said nothing. He just sat there, like he didn't know what to say or who to side with. I fetl tears start to form, so I ran out slamming the door.

As soon as I stepped outside, I felt hot, like I was going to burn. I looked down and my fire was churning around me. I hurried to the training dummies and released the fire in an explosion setting three of them ablaze. I dropped to my knees and sobbed into my hands. What would I do? Vilkas hated me for some reason and I didn't know why, and Farkas, from the looks he gave me yesterday I thought he was interested in me. He was so nice to me, but today he has done nothing but avoid me. I'm not into this hot and cold game. 

I heard the door open, but I didn't want to look. I knew I would be disappointed, though I hoped it was Farkas. Someone sat on the ground next to me. 

"Don't let them get to, sister," it was Aela, "Some of the men around here hate to know there is a woman stronger than them."

"I don't know what to do. If they really don't want me here then..." I turned to her falling into her arms crying.

She grabbed my chin looking me in the eye, "You will stay right here. Pay no mind to Vilkas."

"What is wrong with him? Does he hate everyone but Farkas?" I asked as my emotions were being replaced with anger.

She sighed, "Well, normally, he’s alright to be around. Sometimes he's even fun, but lately...he has some personal issues he is dealing with. It's been the cause of his lashing out to others, especially the whelps."

"And Farkas, what is his problem?" I questioned feeling like my fire was going to escape my body again.

"What? There's nothing wrong with Farkas." she responded surprised.

I stood up, "Last night and all day yesterday, he was welcoming and happy I was here, but today he won't even look at me."

"He has been a bit day dreamy today. Like he has a lot on his mind. He and Vilkas are very close maybe Farkas is worried about him," she answered with a shrug, "Anyway, I'm sure it's nothing. Come inside. It will get cold soon."

She walked me inside, and the mead hall was empty except for Brill, who sat at a small table in the corner, and Tilma, who was cleaning up dinner. I was glad all the others had gone downstairs. Aela sat me at the table and Tilma brought me some leftovers from dinner, grilled leeks and a piece of venison. Aela went down stairs as I took my time eating. I wanted to give the others time to go to sleep. I wasn't in the mood for anyone talking to me. If someone tried, I'd probably light them on fire.

I cleaned up after myself for Tilma, even though she insisted that it was her job. I felt bad she had to wait on me. I finally went down to the living quarters. It was dark in the hallway. I had a strange feeling that I was being watched. I looked into the darkness. It was so black that I couldn't even make out the tables and chairs. I just continued to my room ready for sleep. I am leaving in the morning for Solitude, while everyone else is asleep. I still won't be ready to talk to any of them. I just have to get out of here for a few days.


	3. Last Seed 19th, 4E 201

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux and Lydia head to Solitude.

When I woke up this morning, I hoped it was still early. I can never tell what time of day it is down here. I looked around the rooms. The others all seemed to still be asleep. I grabbed my backpack and checked down the hall. All of the candles were still out. 'Good,' I thought to myself, 'Maybe they're all still in bed too.' I hurried through the door to the Mead Hall.

I softly closed the door behind me. As I turned to head up the steps, I ran into what felt like a brick wall. As I opened my eyes and blinked, I noticed it was someone's broad armored chest. I looked up with an idea of who it was and responded with irritation, "You’re up early."

"I'm always up this early," Farkas answered with a tired expression, "It's the only time I get around here to clear my head."

He moved aside to let me through. Damn it, of all the people to run into, it would be him. I was still angry that he said nothing to his brother last night, but the sad and tired look on his face kept my anger at bay. I almost felt bad for the guy. It seemed like he got ran over a lot around here.

We both ate in silence until the front door opened, and in came Lydia. Seeing us seated at the table, she sat between us.

"Good morning," she said to both of us, and then turned to me, "Didn't expect to see you up yet. I'm sorry if I made you wait."

"Lydia, I told you that you don't serve me. I don't care what time you get here or if you meet me here at all. I'll come get you if I need you," I fussed at her, then cleared my throat, "Anyway, I am up this early because we are going to Solitude."

I noticed Farkas direct his attention toward me with a worried look. He looked nervous. Maybe he thought I was leaving. Surely he remembered he gave me a job there. He is clearly bothered by the altercation with Vilkas last night. Why doesn't he just say something? 

"If we are going to Solitude, then you should dress warmer. It’s far northwest. We'll be traveling through snow to get through the mountains of Hjaalmarch," she explained.

I grabbed my backpack as I responded, "I got a spell from Farengar. It's a bound cloak. If I could just find it I could learn it real quick."

I searched through every pocket and couldn't find it. With no luck, I figured it was probably downstairs, so I told her I'd be right back. I found it on the floor by the bed and quietly went back up stairs. I sat back down and quickly read through the book. Standing back up from the table, I snapped my fingers and the cloak materialized on my back.

Before leaving Whiterun, we made sure to stock up on potions and other supplies we might need. As we exited the city, Lydia suggested, "We should take the carriage. We would be there by nightfall."

"Actually I told Aela I'd gather some furs for her, while we were in the area, " I responded.

"Ok, what furs do you need?" she asked with a sigh.

"Wolf," I answered as we headed toward Solitude.

"Alright," she said the changed the subject, "What happened last night?"

"You were talking to Farkas," I replied bitterly.

"He said Vilkas said some cruel things to you," she pried.

"Yeah. And Farkas said noting," I said feeling my anger build at the memory.

"He let Vilkas talk to you like that? Lux, honestly, that doesn't sound like Farkas," she defended him.

Frustrated, I replied with annoyance, "Well he just sat there staring at me. On top of that, he avoided looking at me all day yesterday, even when he'd talk to me."

"Then what happened? Farkas said you left," she mentioned.

"Yeah..I ran outside. I was so angry my fire magic was pouring out of me," I sighed, "Aela was the one that came after me, not Farkas.

"He told me, when you left, he dragged Vilkas downstairs and confronted him about it," she told me.

Interested, I asked, "What did he say to him?"

"He didn't say, but Tilma said they all heard them yelling from upstairs," she added, "Mostly they heard Farkas yelling. She said it was frightening. They have never seen him like that."

"Hmph. Interesting," I said mostly to myself.

We traveled all day. I got three wolf pelts, and we were only attacked by bandits once. As dusk settled, snow started to fall, and the temperature was dropping. Lydia informed me, "It looks like a blizzard is coming. We're near Morthal. We should probably stay the night and get out of the weather."

Just then the wind picked up, almost blowing us down. I was so cold. Lydia grabbed my hand so we wouldn't get separated, as the snow began to fall in larger quantities. I felt my body begin to slow, and I felt sleepy. Lydia noticed and turned to check on me. 

"Lux?" she called as she reached for my arm, "By the nine, Lux! Your arm is freezing."

I couldn't respond. I wanted to, but my mouth wouldn't move I could barely keep my eyes open. Where were we? Why were we out in the cold? I would love a nice warm bed. It was getting hard to breath. I could hardly see Lydia. She looked so far away. My head dipped, and I noticed her holding my arm, but I couldn't feel it. She looked like she was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't hear her. My legs wobbled. The little feeling in them I had left was leaving, as I collapsed into the snow.


	4. Last Seed 20th, 4E 201

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux and Lydia kill Vampires in Morthal.

I woke up in a strange bed pressed against another body. 'What is going on,' I thought as I looked up to see the body pressed to mine was Lydia's. She must have felt me move because she quickly looked down at me. I nervously asked, "Lydia...why are we in the bed together...naked?" 

She happily squeezed me with her response, "Oh Gods, Lux! I can't believe it your awake!"

"Lydia! Gasp...I..can't breath..." I said as I struggled in her grip.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she answered releasing me.

Catching my breath I attempted to once again find out what was going on, "Lydia you didn't answer my question. Why are we naked and in bed together?"

Lydia explained that I had suffered a severe case of hypothermia. She told me how she carried me on her back all the way to Morthal and that when my body refused to heat up normally, she had to use her body to heat mine. I guess it would be accurate to say, as a demon, I do poorly with the cold, so it makes sense. I wondered if I should tell her because this would probably happen again. I felt my eyes tear up. I know I should tell her, but what if she doesn't like what she hears? Does she even know what a demon is? I hugged her as I hid my face against her chest and whispered, "You saved me...Lydia. Thank you..."

Lydia ran her fingers through the back of my hair. She then lifted my chin with one hand to look me in the eyes, "Don't mention it. In these few days with you, I have realized that I care for you. I want to protect you. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."

I had to tell her she was opening up to me. She trusted me. I should repay her with my trust. As I prepared to tell her what I am, she kissed me on the forehead and hugged me adding, "We should get up and get back on the road to Solitude."

Maybe another time then, I guess. We got dressed and as we left our room, I overheard some people talking about a house that was burnt down. When I asked about it, the barkeep said to ask the Jarl. Leaving the inn, I noticed the house.

The Jarl tells me a man from the town's wife and daughter were burned in the house. The next day he was with another woman. The Jarl suspected he started the fire, but had no proof. She asked me if I would mind looking into it. Everyone in the town feared the remains of the house. 

As we approached the house, Lydia stopped me, "Lux, we should get to Solitude. This has nothing to do with us."

"I want to help them, Lydia. If this guy killed his wife and his daughter, he needs to be caught. Plus, don't you think the Jarl will pay us if we help," I told her.

She shrugged in her defeat. Inside the house, was the ghost of a little girl. I tried to find out what happened thinking she was the daughter. She wanted to play a game. I had to find her at night. I asked around town some more, as we waited for nightfall.

While asking around, we met a guy hanging out on the bridge. He was a bit abrasive and not very talkative. He did say his name was Benor though. He then asked in a threatening tone, "What's your business here in Morthal? We don't like squishy little mages poking around our town. Move along!" 

"You son of a bitch! Who do you think you are!" I yelled not in the mood for this again. The anger from the confrontation with Vilkas all coming back. What was it with these damn Nords, and there fear of magic? 

Lydia grabbed my arm and tried, "Hey, it's not worth it."

"The fuck it's not! I'm tired of these stupid Nords treating me like shit because I use a little magic!" I snapped seething with anger, "If I had my original powers, this asshole would be on his knees!"

He laughed, "Awe, well isn't that a sad story. Fact is, mages are puny and weak."

"I'll show you weak!" I glared standing my ground.

"You wanna fight me that's fine," he laughed again, "But, keep your magic to yourself. I'll show you what it means to be a Nord."

I took the first swing, but Benor caught my fist. Holding it there, he took a swing at me. I crouched just in time for the punch to miss and trusted my free fist into his stomach. He doubled over in pain releasing my fist, as I grabbed the back of his head driving my knee into his face. He fell to the ground and spat blood in his surrender. Lydia and I left him to continue our search for answers.

Being outside all day, Lydia started to worry about me getting too cold again. She had me ride on her back again under her cloak, as night came. We found the girl, but we also found a vampire. After disposing of her, we found out she was a member of the town, but she was supposed to have left. The last person she saw before she "left", was a woman named Alva. I had a feeling she was a vampire too. Lydia and I found her house. I turned to Lydia and told her to, "Wait here."

"What? No! This woman maybe a vampire. You can't go alone," she fought back.

"Lydia, it will make things easier for me if you wait. It will also decrease the likelihood of me getting caught," I explained.

"Fine. You have five minutes, then I'm coming after you," she gave in.

Inside, I searched the house finding the basement. Down the stairs was a coffin with a journal. I read it. It was Alva's. It talked of love for a vampire she had met in the swamp. He promised to bring her into the coven if she would help him take over Morthal. 

It was late, but the Jarl needed to know. I told the guards it was an emergency about the burnt house. They took me to the Jarl. I apologized for waking her, and handed her the journal. She couldn't believe it. She begged me to help rid Morthal of this group of vampires.

She gathered a group of villagers to help me. Benor was among them. As he approached, I prepared for another fight.

"Whoa! Hey, wait a second," he raised his hands, showing he meant no harm, "I'm not here to fight."

"Then why are you here," I questioned keeping my guard up.

"I wanted to help with the vampires," he said, then added, "And to apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have treated you like that. It's just that, Morthal's been unsettled lately. I been asking to join the guards. You know to help them out, but they still haven't let me join."

Relaxing, I responded, "All we have been trying to do this whole time was help."

"I know that now," he replied with remorse, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Just come on," I told him, "Let's kill these vampires."

We found the cave in the swamp and easily killed the vampires. I noticed the body of Alva, as we searched for stragglers. Looks like the master vampire she was so in love with felt she out lived her usefulness.

With Morthal safe from the vampires, Lydia and I headed back to the inn to get some rest. Benor stopped us as soon as we entered.

"Thanks. For everything. You saved the town," he said gratefully.

I just smiled with, "Don't mention it."

"No really. If you ever need my blade by your side, you just ask," he replied.

Returning to our room, Lydia and I got ready for bed. She says that we can make it to Solitude in a few hours. We will get couple hours of sleep then head out. I think Lydia wants me to get done with this job so we can hurry back to Whiterun, but I'm not ready to go back. I think I would like to spend some time in Solitude.


	5. Last Seed 21rst, 4E 201

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux and Lydia arrive in Solitude. Everybody seems to need help with something. Lux doesn't mind. She's still unsettled by the conflict involving the Twins, and is not in any hurry to get back to Whiterun. Lydia thinks they should hurry back because she know's Farkas will be looking for them. Whiterun quickly becomes the last thing on Lux's mind when she meet's a colorful stranger at a tea party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First NSFW chapter in this work. I apologize for any grammatical errors. I don't really let my proof reader read chapters like this.

Lydia and I arrived in Solitude this morning, however instead of seeing town's people preparing for the day like we expected, everyone was gathered near the entrance of the city. As we obtained a better view, we became aware that we were about to witness a public execution.

This is were I found out that old Ralof's buddy, Ulfric, had actually murdered the High King, and this was the guy that helped him escape. Lydia and I leaned against what looked to be the inn behind the crowd and watched. Lydia seemed a little bothered or worried at the situation.

"Lydia, you alright?" I asked.

"Yes..you...you shouldn't watch this," she said moving in front of me.

I stepped forward nudging her to the side, "Lydia, I've seen worse. I maybe small, but I'm not a child."

"I know, but these things are always gruesome and.." she trailed off.

"When I was in Helgen, I saw a man beheaded there. I was nearly beheaded myself. And that's still nothing. Lydia, I have seen horrors you can't imagine...maybe one day I'll fill you in," I said as the executioner set the man's head free from his shoulders.

I approached the crowd with a hunch that the officer presiding over the event was Captain Aldis. I was suddenly stopped by a man, "You're new in town, huh. Nasty business there."

"It's not my place to judge," I answered.

"You wouldn't happen to be going to the Blue Palace would you?" he asked, "I was wondering if you would mind making a delivery for me? I'll pay you for your help."

"Sure," I shrugged.

He happily handed me a small case of bottles, "Oh thank you. With the little swaray this morning I was gonna be behind. It goes to Falk Firedbeard. It's a special rum he ordered."

"Okay, no problem," I told him, then asked, "Maybe you could help me. Is that Captain Aldis?"

"Yes it sure is," he answered smiling.

"Thanks," I said as I handed the bottles to Lydia and approached the Captain.

"Captain Aldis, I represent the Companions. I've been sent to resolve a dispute," I stated firmly.

He laughed, "Really now, since when have the Companions been accepting mages. You don't frighten me little girl."

"Damn it! Now I'm kicking your ass for the hell of it!" I yelled running at him.

Still laughing, he reached out picking me up, and just held me there. I couldn't reach him with my hands, so I swung in his grip gaining the momentum to kick him in the face and break his nose. With a shriek of pain he dropped me. I stood up and leaned to the side dodging his blow. I quickly brought my knee up connecting with his stomach knocking the air from his lungs. As he struggled to breathe, he raised his hands in surrender.

"You know what you have to do," I told him.

Catching his breath he answered with a gasp, "Yes...I under...stand."

I turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder, "Did I hear right? You're with the Companions. So you're a sell sword right. I am in need of some help."

It was the headsman. I asked, "What is it you need?"

"I may have let a prisoner go by mistake. I told everyone he died in questioning. He's the leader of a group bandits. There's money in it for you, if you kill him," he said.

"Where is this camp?" I questioned.

"Oh it's nearby," he told me.

"Sure I'll take care of it," I replied.

Lydia and I attempted to make our way to the Blue Palace when we were stopped again. A strange looking man begged me to help him.

"Please, oh please you have to help me," he pleaded with me.

"What? What is it?" I asked,

"It's my master. He is lost between worlds and I cannot bring him back," he said.

"What? Lost?" I asked confused.

The guy continued to beg, "He has abandoned me and his people, and nothing I say can change his mind. Now he won't even see me. He says I interrupt his vacation."

"Why don't you just leave him?" I asked, "If he won't listen to you."

"Oh no no no! I can't to that! I need him! You see without him I am not free. Without him I am doomed. All of his empire shall fall into chaos," he frantically stated.

"Okay fine. Where is he?" I questioned.

Excited the strange man answered, "The last I saw he was in the Blue Palace."

"Good! I'm already headed that way. What's his name?" I asked.

"I cannot say. He has forbidden me from saying it. He says it distracts him," he answered with remorse.

"Then how can I find him if I don't know who he is," I sighed.

"Oh you will know him when you see him," he answered then added, "He is having tea with an old friend. You will have to enter the Pelagius Wing, but its forbidden."

"Then how am I suppose to get in," I asked feeling my frustration rising.

"Falk Firebeard has a key and the maids," he replied, "Oh and you will need the hip bone."

He handed me the object. I responded with confusion, "Wha..hey come back!"

But, he was gone.

Entering the Blue Palace, I overheard a man begging for help. I went up the stairs to see a man standing before the Jarl. He mentioned a place called Wolfskull Cave and how the people in the area have seen strange lights and heard noises. When he left I approached a red headed man.

"Are you Falk Firebeard?" I asked.

"Yes I am. What can I do for you, lass?" he replied.

"I have a delivery for you," I motioned for Lydia to hand him the rum.

With a smile he said, "Thank you. I've been waiting for this."

"I also wanted to see if you needed help with what that guy was just talking about," I mentioned.

"Wolfskull Cave? I was just going to let it go, but if you want to check it out feel free. Let me know if you find anything," he answered.

I cleared my throat, "One more thing. Can I get entry to the Pelagius Wing?"

"Absolutely not! It's been sealed off for hundreds of years. And for good reason. They say the ghost of Pelagius the Mad still haunts the halls. Even so, there are still reminders of his dark rule that are best left buried ," he responded with a frown.

I thanked him for his time and headed down the stairs. I saw one of the maids sweeping and headed toward her when Lydia stopped me.

"Why are you agreeing to help all these people? We completed the job Farkas gave you. We should get back to Whiterun. We could make it by nightfall if we took a carriage," she stated.

"Lydia, these people asked for my help. I'm capable, and they are paying. Why not help?" I asked.

"Farkas knows how long it takes to get to Solitude, do this job and get back. Don't you think he'll worry?" she asked.

"Why would he worry? It's not like he cares. And if he does, he has a funny way of showing it, so let him," I said bluntly.

I asked the maid to let me in the Pelagius Wing. I told her Falk said it was okay. She believed me and unlocked the door. I told Lydia to wait for me.

"No way! You are not going alone this time. You don't know what's in there," she refused.  
I sighed, "You don't either."

"I know Pelagius was a madman and that place was sealed for a reason. You can't ask me to let you go alone," she demanded.

"Lydia, I am not asking. Stay here. I mean it. I told you, when I go some where I'm not suppose to, I can't have you with me. I can get in, do what I need to do and get out quicker alone, then if I had to worry about you. You can protect me out here. Keep people from coming in after me," I explained.

Defeated, Lydia sighed, "Fine."

I entered the room quickly and quietly. It was definitely abandoned. Furniture was strewn about, and cobwebs were everywhere. I weaved through and found a staircase leading up to another floor. At the top of the stairs, I saw a long hallway and started down it. Suddenly, I felt dizzy. The walls wobbled, and the hall spun around me right before everything went black.

I opened my eyes, finding myself outside? There was a long table with two men at it. I heard the ridiculous voice of a hysterical man talking to a disgruntled man he called Peagius. They seemed to be having a tea party. The whole scene looked like something out of a strange fairy-tale I read as a child.

When Pelagius disappeared, I walked up to the man with the ridiculous voice. He was dressed in a red and purple jacket that had a pattern in the shape of eyeballs in it.

I approached him, not sure of myself, "Excuse me, I have a message for someone."

"REEEEALY?" he perked up, "For me?"

"I was sent to find someone that is on vacation and ask them to...," I started to explain until he interrupted me.

He tried guessing who sent me, but never guessed correctly. I think he knew, and he was just messing with me.

"I have ta ask...do ye really think ye can convince me ta leave?" he voice was dark and serious. He then added back in the hysterical voice, "Because that's just...crazy! Ye do realize who y'r dealin' with, don't ye?"

"Afraid not," I said cautiously.

"Actually ye do, sart' of," he said, "I am a part of you, in the far reaches of y'r mind. A shadow on y'r subconscious. A blemish on y'r fragile little psyche. Ye know me. Ye just don't know it."

I just shook my head as I gave him a shrug, "A madman?"

He looked at me as though he was studying me then replied, "Close. Madgod actually. Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Maddness, at y'r service."

He moved closer to me and grabbed my chin turning my face as he inspected me closer. He laughed.

"What are you laughing at? Are you messing with me?" I said defensively as I pushed him off.

"O' I do love it when the m'rtal know their being manipulated, but y'r not exactly m'rtal are ye?" the Madgod answered.

Kind of surprised I told him, "Actually, I am fairly sure what I am, doesn't exist here, but I've lost my powers so I'm very much normal now."

"N'rmal! Ha! Wrong! Y'r definitely not n'rmal. Y'r not m'rtal either. No, y'r powers are there except when the'r not. The'r hidden deep inside. Like old cheese kicked under the dresser and forgotten. Which reminds me, check under the dresser," he explained with a grin, "No, y'r not m'rtal. Sounds like ye be a daedra. Maybe even a prince. And not one of them goodie, 'I'm not evil, I'm just misunderstood' daedric princes." licking his lips he added, "I could give ye a taste and find out."

Disturbed by his actions, I responded, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He walked over to me and took my hand, "But m're to the p'int."

"And that would be," I answered looking up at him, feeling my cheeks heat up. He wasn't so bad up close, when he wasn't laughing in my face.

He kissed my hand as he stared down with a grin, "I never got y'r name."

"Lux," I said clearing my throat. His stare was intense, almost like he was boring a hole into my soul.

He put my hand down and said in a deeper more serious tone, "Fine, you win."

"Does that mean you'll leave," I asked.

"Now that's the real question isn't it. Because how much time off could a demented daedra really need," he replied back in the hysterical voice, "So, hear's what I'm goin' ta do. I'm goin' ta leave. That's right! I'm done! Holiday complete! Time ta return ta the hum drum day-ta-day. But..on one condition..."

"And what's that?" I responded suspiciously.

"You come with me," the Madgod answered in the deep voice.

I tried to say no, but before I could, I was teleported to a huge throne room. One side was decorated red and the other was in purple. I suddenly felt a pain in my stomach as I threw up. He must have thought it was the transport from his response, "O' is it y'r...first time?"

His voice was still dark, but my pain wasn't from the teleport. The pain suddenly turned to fire, that poured out in to my veins. I was consumed by a burning warmth that felt so familiar and good. I finally felt like myself.

"O', my dear, would ye look at y'rself. Never have I seen somethin' so..." he remarked in his ridiculous voice, then added with the dark one, "Delicious!"

I looked down to see my body covered in the familiar black and green smoky tendrils. My demon form was back, or part of it. I was still missing my tail and wings. I did notice that when I was consumed by the hell fire my clothing had burned away. I have never been one for modesty, but the look in Sheogorath's eyes and that wicked grin on his lips, caused me to notice my nakedness. Did he get hotter? I mean he had a strange attractiveness back at the tea party, but now there was something different. He ran a hand through his hair causing the strands to fall and frame his face. Oh, god he had to stop that. I felt a strong surge of emotion, his emotion. My empathy was back, which meant my other powers had to be as well. I have only been with out my powers a few days, as far as I know, but it felt like I was receiving them for the first time again. I was being overwhelmed by his emotions. He was radiating pure lust.

My breathing turned ragged, as his desire began to effect heavily me. He moved closer closing the gap. I tried to speak, but nothing would come out. I closed my eyes trying to concentrate. I cleared my mind and took a deep breath. The Madgod put his hand to my chin lifting my lips to his. Despite the amount of lust he was giving off, his kiss was soft and sweet. Concentrating on it gave me enough control to speak in a breathy voice, "St..stop. Please..."

"You don't sound like you want me to stop," his voice still dark.

"N..no...your..too much...lust." I forced out.

He backed up, "Ye can feel me intentions?"

"Emotions.." I corrected, "Too much..calm down, please."

"I'm sorry, but I want ye. I can't change that," he told me.

"...just let me get..control back," I begged.

He stepped back a bit more. When a butler stepped through a portal next to him.

The man politely spoke in a jaded tone, "Lord Sheogorath, good to see you have returned. How may I help you, milord."

Sheogorath asked him to prepare food and drink for us. He then whispered something to the butler. The man nodded and passed through the portal again.

With the butler occupying the Madgod's mind, I was able to sort out emotions and clear my head. This time when he approached me, I could still feel his desire, but with my control back it no longer suffocated me.

"Now, where were we," his voice deep and dark , as he pulled me into another kiss.

This time, it was more passionate and deep. I could feel his desperate desire. I touched his hand on my cheek, as I attempted to calm him. He backed off again and breathing heavy.

"I'm sorry you are feeling this way. This kind of thing happens around me a lot if I loose control of my empathy," I told him.

"What? I din't just start wantin' ye. Why did ye think I wanted ye ta come with me?" he admitted.

"You wanted me to come with you so you could sleep with me?" I responded feeling a bit of disappointment.

"I had high hopes, but ye make it sound so incriminatin' ", he answered, "I'm really fond ye and would like ye ta stay permanently."

"I can't do that. There are people waiting for me," I refused.

"Then stay the night. I can send ye back in the mornin'," he offered.

"I have a friend in the Blue Palace that will be worried about me," I told him, although it had been a while and with my powers back I was beginning to get the familiar craving for another's body.

"I can send ye back only a few hours after ye left. Time passes differently in Oblivion realms," he explained, "So, what do ye say?"

That's all I needed to hear. I gave him a grin, and he was on me again. This time, he allowed his hands to explore my body. He had backed me into a throne. His throne, I assumed. He began unbuckling his belt when we heard, "Milord, what you have requested is now ready."

We both looked up, as Sheogorath answered in a threatening tone, "Haskill! Can't ye I'm busy!" then added in his normal tone, "Good!"

The Madgod turned back to me, kissed me deeply again, then lifted me off of the throne and threw me over his shoulder. I started to protest, but he just slapped my ass, as if warning me to shut it. It was difficult not to moan at his act of dominance. Haskill, unfazed by his master's aggression, simply directed us to our destination.

We entered a large room, that looked to be fit for a king. There was a table filled with food and drinks. A large bed was opposite the entrance. Everything was still decorated split red and purple.

He shut door on Haskill and locked it, telling him, "If anyone disturbs us, I'll hang them with the'r own entrails."

Sheogorath carried me to the bed and tossed me on it. Not giving me time to compose myself, he pulled me flush with his body. Threading his fingers though my hair, he went back to exploring my mouth. He moved one of his hands down my back to my ass, squeezing and groping one of the cheeks, the other hand pulled my hair making me expose my neck as he kissed and licked down to my shoulder. He slapped then squeezed down hard on the cheek as he bit into my shoulder.

"Ohh..." I couldn't help the breathy moan that escaped my lips.

The Madgod just snickered and bit down again. Another louder moan, and he released my backside moving the hand to my waist still keeping me firmly against him. He brought his other hand to my chin and ran his thumb over my bottom lip as he licked his own.

I could feel his arousal increasing. He was near the point of loosing himself in his want. I knew I could push him over if given the opportunity. He brushed his thumb across my lips again, and I ghosted breath over it as it hesitated, then lightly brushed it with the tip of my tongue. Sheogorath froze, clearly struggling with his restraint, so I sucked the thumb into my mouth placing a wet kiss to it. I heard him try to hide a breathy groan by biting his lip. He shoved the finger back in and rubbed it out the corner of my mouth down my chin, as he consumed me with a devouring kiss.

He moved the hand down to take a hand full of my breast, pinching and rolling the hard nipple.

"Ohh..Sheo.." I moaned.

He pinched harder on the nipple, pulling a scream from me, "Oh my god!"

"O' my dear, sweet, insanely beautiful, lass! I'm glad you chose me," he answered with a smirk.

"Enough of your teasing.." I warned.

"Hahaha! Y'r tellin' me what ta do now are ye?" he laughed.

I gave him a wicked smirk, "Baby, I can make you take me when ever I want. And if I had gotten my tail back, I could have taken you."

"Is that so?" he asked as his voice went dark again, "I'm startin' ta want ye to try."

I bit my lip as I felt another spike in his arousal. I brought my hand up to brush his hair behind one ear. As I touched his skin, I channeled more lust and want into him. His breath hitched as he tried to fight it.

I unbuttoned his shirt to gain contact with his chest. I plunged my hands in the clothing and found skin. I kissed him again as I used my empathy to fill him with more desire. He began removing his shirt, tossed it to the side, then grabbed me and forced me down to the bed in another heated kiss as he went to removing his belt.

"Y'r damn good at that girl," he said with a grin, "Now bend over."

The Madgod still had the belt in his hand. So he has a thing for spanking. I grinned as I turned over and waggled my backside for him. He released the belt. The sting of it hurt, but the stimulation he was getting from it felt amazing.

"Ohhh!" I screamed.

He whipped the belt across my ass again, harder this time, making me scream again. He was loving the sounds he was receiving from me. However, he was still trying to hold his last tiny thread of control.

A couple more lashes from the belt and he abandoned it for his hand. He gave one good slap. It was time. Enough of this teasing and him trying to vainly maintain his sliver control. In a voice dripping with lust, I begged, "Ohh..my god! My Madgod..please, please fuck me. Please, Sheo."

He paused for a second. I half expected a response, but instead I heard rustling of clothing. I turned just in time to see him rid himself of his last bit of clothing. I immediately noticed his huge thick cock. It had been a while since I had one that big. As he lined it up with me, he mindlessly stroked it couple times. I felt his arousel spike again, but this time I couldn't stop the tiny gasp that it caused. I hoped he didn't notice or put it together.

He pressed the head in slowly, then slammed all the way in, knocking another scream from me. Setting a fast and rough pace, the Madgod gripped my hips painfully hard. He was pulling almost all the way out, then slamming back in to the hilt. There's nothing like being fucked that deeply. It's rare enough that you remember the few people that can accomplish it. Damn he was making his proposition to stay here more appealing with each thrust. If he would fuck me like this every time, I should at least visit.

I wanted to continue pushing his control over the edge, for the opportunity to regain it for myself, "Sheo..ohhh, harder...please, fuck me harder, my Lord Sheogorath!"

Finally, his control snapped, as his movements became frantic and more desperate. I reached back pulling him flush with my back and rolled him on his back. I turned to face him. Now on top, he was penetrating me impossibly deeper. I rode him, delighting in the sounds I caused my Madgod to make.

Suddenly, it was like he snapped his control back, and rolled me back to the bottom with an angry grunt. He pinned my hands above my head as he found his rough pace again. This time, each deep thrust punctuated with a tiny pause to make sure was he going as deep as he possibly could. I couldn't resist any longer as much as I wished this could last forever.

I screamed as my climax shook my tiny body, "OH OH, sh.. OH SHEO!"

He only managed a couple more thrusts before he came with a deep groan. He collapsed next to me on the bed. Rolling on his back, he pulled me on top of him into a sweet kiss.

"Well! That was..crazy! Crazy good, but crazy none the less. Ye sure ye don't want ta stay?" he said with a grin.

I giggled, "Your making me wish I could, but like I said, people depend on me."

"Ye know, I do understand. There was a time when I was where ye are," he spoke with a seriousness I hadn't thought he was capable of.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"...But! That'll be a story for another time." He answered back to his normal ridiculousness, "Ye hungry? HASKILL!"

"Yeah actually," I answered, "I don't believe I've had time to eat today."

"What, starvin' y'rself! We can't have that. Ye best get y'r strength up for round two," he said with a grin pulling me in for another hungry kiss.

A flash of purple, and there was bored-out-of-his-mind Haskill, "You called, milord?"

"Haskill! What did I say about interruptin'!" he threatened, "Bring food!"

"Am I to assume the current food is no longer adequate, milord?" the butler asked dully.

"It's fine, but it's old. Bring more!" the Madgod told him.

"Yes, milord." the poor man answered.

"And Haskill!" Sheogorath said keeping his eyes one me.

"Yes, milord." he answered again.

"No more interruptions!" he threatened.

"Yes, milord." Haskill replied with a sigh.

Haskill left the way he came. I questioned Sheogorath, "You don't think your being a little confusing to the poor guy?"

"Nah. He likes it." he said offering a hand to me as he stood up from the bed.

He took me to the table and we ate, preparing for the round two he promised. It was quick, so was round three. Round four, was slow and sweet. By round five, I was seriously regretting going back to Skyrim.


	6. Last Seed 22, 4E 201

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux has met one daedra. She is finding out that as much as she would like it all to have a break from the daedric princes, they seem to be drawn to her like flies.

I woke up this morning expecting red and purple, but instead, I was in the Winking Skeever. 'Had last night been nothing but a dream?' I thought to myself, 'Damn it! I had finally gotten my powers back, of course it had only been a dream.'

 _'Ouch!'_ a ridiculous voice rang through my head.

"AHH! What the Hell!" I screamed, sitting up straight in the bed.

Lydia flew out of the bed grabbing her sword. I heard the voice roll with a familiar laughter. 'So it hadn't been a dream,' I thought, 'I had gotten my powers back.'

 _'Really. That's all ye got. No other explicit details y'r skimmin' over? I see how it is,'_ the voice pouted.

I blushed at the memory of the night before, "Well..I mean..I"

"Lux, are you alright? Are you talking to me?" Lydia asked with a troubled look, sword still ready to strike.

I had forgotten she was even there. I turned noticing her worry, and answered with a smile, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, Lydia. I just have a crazy guy in my head."

Lydia dropped her sword, but her face displayed more concern.

"No, Lydia. I know how that sounds...," I paused, "It's Sheogorath!"

"Oh," she responded and sheathed her sword, "Is that who you went to see in the Pelagius Wing?"

"Yeah. Well, I didn't know it was him," I answered sitting on the bed, "To be honest, I didn't even know who he was when I met him. I still don't know much."

Lydia knelt down and grabbed me by the shoulders forcing me to look at her, "Lux, I know you didn't intend on meeting a daedra, but this is bad. You do know you can't trust them, and you've met the worst one!"

 _'Well, that's hardly sportin'. It's not like I'm Dagon or Molag.'_ the Mad God retorted.

"He drives people insane, for fun," she added.

 _'Can't complain about that one,'_ he replied.

"Lydia, I don't think there is really anything to worry about," I told her.

Still holding on to me, she stated, "Well, he is in your head now, talking to you, making you look mad, or he has already driven you crazy by making you think he is in your head."

I thought about that. She had a point. I could just be imagining him.

 _'O' I'm real, me lass,'_ his voice was dark, _'And I did drive ye crazy last night. About four of five times I'd say,' changing back to his normal hysterical voice, he add, 'O' how I can't wait to see the look on her face when ye tell her that bit, haha!'_

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen.." I answered.

"You wouldn't realize it when it did, more than likely," Lydia said thinking I was speaking to her, "What happened yesterday?"

I blushed. I couldn't tell her that. Could I? Why am I embarrassed? I shouldn't be embarrassed. I should be able to tell her. What would she think of me though? If she freaks out over me meeting with a daedra, she would probably die finding out I slept with one.

"Lux, you’re blushing. What happened?" she asked as her concern returned.  
I bit my lip. What to do...

Just then, a purple light flashed in the room, followed by the sound of a summon, as Sheogorath stepped into the room. Lydia stood, drawing her sword, "So it is true.."

"Yes it's true. Really now, y'r beatin' a dead horse, lass. And where's the fun in that. It's already dead," the Mad God laughed.

I moved between them. Facing Lydia, I attempted to calm her, "It's alright Lydia. Put your sword away."  
Sheogorath approached me from behind. He wrapped an arm around my waist and tilted my head with the other as he kissed my exposed neck.

The look on Lydia's face was sheer terror, as she responded pulling me away from him, "Get off of her!"  
She then turned to me desperate for answers, "Lux, you didn't! Did you? Please tell you didn't give yourself to him!"

"O' she did, a few times," he answered with a wicked grin.

Lydia looked at me, speechless and went to her knees before sitting on the floor. She looked so broken. I tried to explain, but didn't know how. I was going to have to tell her what I was. Would she still follow me knowing I was a daedra, "Lydia, I..."

Tears rolled down her face. Why was she so upset? Could she really care for me that much. What does it matter who I sleep with? Did she fear for my soul or something? Well it was time to tell her. No avoiding it.

I knelt down beside her and put my hand to her face, wiping her tears away and sighed, "Lydia, I guess it's time you knew. I'm not mortal. I am a demon, or daedra to you. I have been one since before I came to Skyrim. I became one long ago. How it happened is not important. I can't say I even remember. My life before Skyrim is getting cloudier with each passing day."

There was silence. Great, she would leave me now. I guess it was time to find a new follower. I stood and said sadly, "So..I guess I will let you get back to Whiterun. Here, I'll give you some gold for the carriage."

I went to my backpack to search for my coin purse. As I turned around, Lydia stood and quickly moved toward me into an embrace. She replied, "I am your sword and your shield. I will protect you and everything you own with my life. And, when I die, I will serve you in death, in whichever Oblivion realm you choose or create. I love you, my Thane."

"Oh Lydia, I...Really? You don't hate me for what I am?" I asked pulling back to look at her, "You were just talking about how mortals shouldn't trust daedra."

Lydia looked at Sheogorath, who had remained surprisingly quite this entire time, and answered, "I don't trust him. You are my Thane, and now you are my Mistress, my Lady, and my Lord. My soul is yours."

"Lydia, you forsake your divines for me? I can't let you do that," I told her.

"I'm sorry, Lux. My soul is mine to give. And it belongs to you. I will follow you into the depths of Oblivion," she replied hugging me again.

"Well aren't the two of ye just precious!" the Mad God interrupted, "But, I have found some things out for ye, me dear, if y'r interested."

Lydia released me as I moved to approach him, "Alright what did you find out?"

"For starters, y'r powers have a direct link to Oblivion realms, so ye only have them while y'r in one. This means while y'r here with m'rtals ye will have to find a way to replicate then through spells," he explained with an un-natural seriousness, "Being expose to Oblivion often or long enough may imprint some of y'r powers. All daedra are weakened to an extent on the m'rtal plane, so if you remain separated from Oblivion too long it's possible you could become m'rtal. I say, could, because all daedra are different."

I suspiciously crossed my arms and asked with a grin, "Is this your way of trying to get me to come see you more often?"

"Of course ye can come see me anytime ye want, lass," he smugly answered, then went serious to add, "There are other daedric princes out there, and they don't miss things like this. They will want you. For what, it depends, but they will all be after you. Some are easy to deal with and may just be curious, but others will be more demanding and won't take no for an answer."

I moved closer and wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms went to my waist. I thanked him while drawing him into a deep kiss.

As he pulled away, he told me, "I have to return to the Shivering Isles. If ye ever need me, love, I'm easy to summon. I don't believe I have any shrines in Skyrim, so just shout my name during a thunderstorm, and I'll be there."

As the portal opened he kissed my forehead and reached in. He pulled out a staff and said in his hilarious voice, that seemed a bit forced, "I have a gift for ye. This is the Wabbajack, it's one of me artifacts. Take it."

With that, he vanished. I turned to Lydia, "Well, I guess we should get to the few jobs I have here."

She nodded, and I added, "Oh and can we keep this between us? I know everyone will find out about me being Dragonborn eventually, but I don't think they should know there hero is a daedra."

"Yeah, that probably wouldn't go over well. They will find out but probably only when you decide to take your place in Oblivion," she told me.

As we left the inn, we noticed it was still fairly early. Lydia told me that Sheogorath probably froze time when he appeared. I whispered a silent thank you to him. I had really wanted this to be our last day here. I was beginning to miss Whiterun.

Our first stop was Wolfskull Cave. We found necromancers attempting to summon the Wolf Queen. I didn't really understand it all, but Lydia told me that if we didn't stop them, it would be very bad for Skyrim. We easily interrupted the ritual and killed all of the necromancers. Lydia seemed relieved.

Our next stop was the bandit hide-out. The bandits were also easily dealt with, but in their treasure stash, I found a white glowing orb. I picked it up and female voice echoed through my head.

"Another hand touches the beacon! Listen and obey! My temple lies in ruin. Return my beacon to Mount Kilkreath and cleans the corruption," the voice demanded.

"I might have returned it, but you wanna be pushy," I told her.

"Fine! I see you prefer the company of tricksters. I will reward you for the return of my beacon. Hurry! As we speak a necromancer continues to defile my temple," the voice responded.

I turned to Lydia. She told me the temple was close. When we arrived, I saw for myself. The temple didn't look much like a temple anymore.

"Quickly! Place the beacon on my altar!," the voice demanded.

"You really should learn people skills lady," I said climbing the steps.

"This is the shrine of the Daedric Prince Meridia. She is patron to life and energy. Although pushy and abrasive, she is not evil. She in fact hates all things evil," Lydia told me.

"You think she knows about me and Sheogorath?" I asked.

"She mentioned you preferring tricksters, so yeah," she answered.

I placed the beacon on the altar and instantly found myself in the sky with all of Skyrim beneath me.

"Put me down!" I told her.

"Do not worry. I will release you. But first you will cleans my temple from the abomination or the necromancer," she demanded.

"If I don't?" I asked.

"You will! I command it!" she snapped as I found myself plummeting to the ground.

"Wait! AAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed all the way down.

There was no impact when I landed. I was confused and disoriented. She just smugly added, "Do not worry. You will receive your reward."

Lydia and I entered the temple. The noise from the beacon was piercingly loud. Lydia considered us using the beacon to spread the light through the temple to cleanse it. She was right. I am so glad she stuck with me.

We quickly reached the necromancer who didn't go down without a fight. Meridia spoke again, "Finally my temple is restored!"  
]  
"Actually, it still looks like shit," I told her.

"On the pedestal lies your reward. Take my artifact, Dawnbreaker," she ignored me.

I pulled the sword from the pedestal and found myself hovering over Skyrim yet again.

"Not this again!" I said.

"Listen to me! I know what you are, and I know what you have done. I see your black corrupt soul. Take Dawnbreaker! Spread my light and in doing so cleans your own putrid soul!" she demanded.

"Look lady, if you know so much, then you know that's not going to happen. And who are you to judge. Yeah, I know the things I have done. I know why I have done them. I don't need your sermon," I told her felling my anger rise.

"We do not need more dark and corrupt daedra to give us all a bad name," she replied.

"And, I don't need some holier than thou daedra trying to sway me to their side. No one manipulates me," I told her.

"Is that so? Tell that to your Mad Prince..." she replied as I plummeted to the ground once again.

Lydia having heard the conversation, just helped me up. As we headed down the steps she asked, "Should we stay another night in Solitude and leave for Whiterun in the morning or take an overnight carriage and sleep on the way?"

I thought about it. I would like to get back to Whiterun soon. All this daedra stuff was wearing me down. I had already met two since we've been here. I decided, "As much as I would like to hurry back to Whiterun, we really should let Falk know about Wolfskull Cave don't you think?"

"Yeah, we should. Especially since he thought it was nothing. He needs to know there is an intent to bring back the Wolf Queen," she replied.

Back in Solitude, it was beginning to get dark and cold. We quickly headed to the Blue Palace. I couldn't help glancing at the door to the Pelagius Wing. What Meridia said came back to me. Was Sheogorath really manipulating me? It didn't feel that way last night. Anyway, it didn't matter. I shouldn't let myself get attached. I never get attached, but he had been silent since he left. I knew he was still watching me. I shook it off again as we approached Falk Firebeard.

I told him what we found at Wolfskull Cave. He was surprised and very grateful. He told me the Jarl wished to speak to me. Jarl Elisif thanked me for my help. She paused before asking for a favor. She wanted to know if I would place a warhorn at the Talos shrine near Whiterun, for her husband's soul. I told her that would not be a problem.

As we left the Blue Palace, we decided one more night in Solitude couldn't hurt. We headed back to the Winking Skeever. It was cold out, so we stopped by the bar to get some much needed food and alcohol to warm us.

As I sat down, a man in a black robe sat next to me. He leaned over and, in a quite charming voice, introduced himself, "Hello there. What's a lovely lady like yourself doing in a place like this? Name's Sam. Can I buy you a drink?"

I looked at him. He had a hood that covered his features. I responded, "That depends. Does Sam have a face to go with that charming voice?"

He removed his hood exposing an equally charming and attractive face. I blushed as I smiled at him. He turned to the bartender and said, "Give the lady anything she wants."

I ordered, and we went to a table to talk. Not about anything in particular, just what brought me to town and helping the Jarl and her steward. He only asked about me and never really gave the opportunity to ask about him. After a couple drinks he asked me to play a drinking game with him. With that Lydia, told me she was going to bed. Although odd, Lydia never leaves my side unless I ask, I was too drunk to think on it much.

He told me that he had a special drink for the game. This is something I never would have done if I was sober. I know better, but in my drunken state he was even more attractive and irresistible then before. I took a drink, and it was strong. I coughed as it burned like fire all the way down. The effects almost instant. I felt great, better then great. He took a drink and laughed at the stupid grin on my face. I kissed him. He acted as though he expected it, deepening the kiss. He pulled back and said, "Your turn. Come on, beautiful, take another drink."

I did, and as my cloud of drunkenness grew, I climbed into his lap, as he downed another. Forgetting or no longer caring that we were in still in a public bar, I devoured his mouth in another hungry kiss. He let his hands run up under the back of my short robes grasping at flesh before moving to steady my hips. He pulled away once more and offered, "One more drink, love, and you win."

I took the drink, not caring where it came from or how he ended up with it, and downed it. As I turned to pick up where I left off. I saw sly lustful grin spread across his face before everything went black.

I woke up to a woman poking me with a broom and shouting, "Wake up you damn blasphemer! I said, WAKE UP!"

I sat up completely disoriented with the worst hangover of my life. I looked up at her and she shouted again, "GET UP!"

"Could you please not yell at me? My head is killing me," I pitifully asked, "Where am I?"

"You're in the temple of Dibella," she answered then added, "Now get up and get your drunken ass out!"

"Was I with anyone? A woman named Lydia or a guy named Sam?" I asked.

"No! You don't get to ask question after the atrocities you committed last night," she told me.

"Look, I'm sorry. What can I do to make it up?" I asked. I needed to know what happened. Where was Lydia?

"Fine, clean up around the temple and I'll tell you what I know. It's not much, but maybe it can point you in the right direction," she replied with a sigh.

I cleaned up like she asked, and she told me that I made out the statue, before suggesting to Sam that we should have a three way with it. She said that Sam's response was, "Like how you wanted to have a three way with that giant back in Rorikstead."

Rorikstead? Where was that? Where the hell had I been? Where was Lydia? I thanked her and apologized again.

Exiting the temple, I found myself in an unfamiliar city made of stone. I found a guard and asked him where I was. He answered rather annoyed, "Markarth."

'Wonderful,' I thought, 'Sheo, if you're listening to me, I could really use your help.'

There was nothing. No laughter. No chuckle or snicker. Only silence. An empty lonely silence.


	7. Last Seed 23, 4E 201

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux heads out into Markarth. She wishes the Daedric Princes would leave her alone for a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has Molag Bal in it. While NOBODY is raped in this story, rape is mentioned. Lux goes to Coldharbor, and there are people there that have been raped in the past. That is the closet I will get to the subject. Rape is a trigger for me, and I will tell you that I am okay with this story.

I made my way down the streets of Markarth. I found another guard and asked him where the inn was. I needed food, something to quell this hangover.

He pointed the direction, and I thanked him, as I headed that way. I noticed two men blocking the path. I overheard one, a Redguard, asking the other if he had seen anyone entering or exiting the house. The other responded in a gruff voice, saying no he hadn't. 

The Redguard stopped me as I tried to get by, asking the same question.

"Look, I just woke up here with a terrible hangover. This is the first time I have even been to this city. Why do you care about an abandoned house anyway," I answered him.

"I am with the Vigilants of Stendarr. We seek out and punish unholy beings and daedra worshipers," he answered, then added, "We have reason to believe this house has been used in daedric rituals."

"Is that so.." I commented. 

I had to be careful around this guy. He would probably try to kill me if he found out what I was. Maybe I should offer to help, so I can get him inside, just in case he figures out what I am. That way if I have to defend myself, it won't be in the street for everyone to see. 

"Would you like some help with that?" I asked.

Relieved, he answered, "I was just about to ask if you would mind joining me."

Why would he ask me to help him? He didn't ask the other guy. Did he know? He did. He knew I was a daedra. He was trying to get me inside so he could kill me. I followed him inside.

He commented that there was fresh food, signs that the house was being used. Fresh food could me anything. Some homeless people were probably using it. I watched him ready to attack if provoked. He took me further into the house. Why was he taking me so far? I knew. He wanted to kill me. Why not just do it when we entered the house? He probably thought I would run. Well, there would be a surprise for him, in the form of a summoned sword in his gut. 

We reached a door. He asked me to open it. I had enough. I moved to the door, not turning my back on him. As I reached for the door I said, "You know, if you’re going to try to..."

Suddenly, the lights flickered and darkened as objects around the room began to move around and levitate. 

He screamed as he turned to run, "By Stendarr! This is no ordinary daedra! Hurry we have to get out of here!"

I still didn't trust him. This was still probably some elaborate scheme to kill me. I followed him, when I heard a dark demanding voice, "He will try to kill you. Do not trust him, for he is weak but you are strong. Kill him before he kills you. Crush him!"

I felt my body move before I told it to. Wait. What was happening? My mind cleared for a split second. Something was controlling me, manipulating me, forcing me to think this innocent man was out to get me. I had to stop myself, but as soon as I saw him the paranoia returned. All I could hear was, "Kill him!" All I could feel was a burdening desire to see him broken before me.

"Hurry! We have to leave!" he shouted to me.

I went for the door. But instead of opening it, I crouched down and quickly spun behind him. Standing to summon my sword, I slit his throat in one motion, his limp body in a pool of his own blood making me feel like it was my greatest achievement.

I heard the dark, terrible voice again, "Come, your prize awaits."

I felt my body move again, against my will, as I walked deeper into the house. I felt like I was in a fog and I couldn't see, yet my legs continued to press forward as though they already knew where they were going.

I made it to the previously locked door that was now open. Was this a really another daedra? I heard his voice again beckoning me, "Yes, that's a good girl. Further. Deeper."

I felt a terrible fear consume me as he spoke. It felt as though he was feeding off my unwillingness to proceed. I didn't like it. 

I came up on a hole in the basement wall. As I entered, the feeling of doom grew. I found myself before an alter with a rusted mace. My body still acting against my will, I stood in the circle in front of the alter.

Spiked bars released from the ground imprisoning me. It was then when I was released from his control. I grabbed the bars as they cut into my hands, and screamed, "Let me out!"

"Fool! Do you think you can command me, Molag Bal, Lord of Domination! You belong to me now!" he commanded.

"I belong to no one!" I snapped back despite my fear.

"We shall see." he threatened, as a portal opened.

The bars released as a clawed hand reached for me. I turned to run, but only made it few strides before the hand snatched me up. As I was pulled toward the portal I grabbed hold of the alter. There was some sort of residue on it. It smelled awful, but I gripped it as tight as I could. The arm pulled unable to budge me. The voice, Molag Bal, spoke again, this time in frustration, "Cease your futile resistance! Now, release my alter and join me in Coldharbor."

"You know, if you had asked me nicely, I might have humored you," I answered feeling his hold over me weaken now that I was so close to the portal. I could feel some of my strength returning. I could just let go and go to Coldharbor. I would get my powers back so I could better defend myself. Sheogorath did say I should visit Oblivion realms. Maybe one of my powers would stick this time.

"The Lord of Domination does not ask nicely! I command, and the lesser bends to my will!" he shouted.

I reached out with the little empathy I had gained, to feel his emotions. On the surface, I got burning rage, which made sense. Under that was envy, no more than that, covet. He wanted me and hated that someone else got to me before him, which brought me to desire. It was wasn't a loving desire. It was the desire to claim what he felt should have been his from the beginning.

I realized that he couldn't budge me from the alter, so I picked up the courage to taunt him, "You look like you’re having some trouble bending me to your will."

"Watch your tongue! Or I will rip it from your throat!" he roared.

"Don't see how you can do that when you can't even get me through your portal," I laughed.

"If you must know, my alter has been desecrated by one of my rival's priests," he snapped.

"So it weakens you. I see. Well as much as I would like to bend to you, I can't submit to a weak master. Sorry," I responded knowing that would really piss him off.

"You insufferable woman! When I am through with you will beg for death!" he threatened.

"You never exactly said what your plans are for me," I questioned.

With a smug laugh, he answered, "I told you. You belong to me, and so, I will claim what is mine. However, for your impudence, I will use you until you lie broken, praying for an end that will not come."

"And I told you, I belong to no one!" I lashed out ineffectively kicking at the arm.

I whispered to myself, "Damn it! Sheo, if you’re listening, now would be a great time to pop up."

Molag Bal gave a guttural laugh, "That preposterous lunatic cannot help you, nor can the drunken buffoon."

Drunken, did he mean Sam? I turned to ask, "Who do you mean when you say, drunken buffoon?"

"My dear, if you would just release the alter I will tell you," he offered.

I knew what he was doing, but my arms were tired. I didn't see an end to this. Nobody knew I was here, and he was not letting go. So I released the alter allowing him to pull me through the portal.

My body crashed to the cold ground with force knocking the breath from me. Before I could sit up there was a clawed hand at my throat lifting me off the ground. I opened my eyes to face that mortals would call horrific. His features were somewhat skeletal, with jagged teeth, piercing blue eyes, and horns. He had the appearance of a demon. However, to me, his appearance was familiar. He was the most familiar being I've see, since I came to Skyrim.

He must have felt my body relax in his grip because he spoke attempting to mock me, "Yes, good girl! It is wise to know when you have lost."

I didn't respond, but continued to study him. He was smaller than he lead me to believe. He must have decreased his body size to more compliment my own, although he still towered over me, most did.

"Am I to take your silence as submission? Very good," he said with a wicked drop in his voice.

I could feel my powers start to bubble up as they returned. I knew any moment hellfire was going to erupt from my body with the return of my true from, burning the clothes from my body yet again. I'm sure that would provoke him. He was strong. Would I be able to control him or would he unknowingly control me?

As predicted, green flame engulfed my body causing Molag Bal to release me. He wailed in pain clutching his hand. I felt his anger grow as he turned with the intent to punish me for causing him such pain. Although, once he took in the sight of me, I felt his anger die a bit. His desire to have me belong to him was apparent as he approached me. 

I noticed this time my full form had emerged. I wondered why. Then, the return of my empathy now complete, I felt souls in anguish. I looked around the room to see battered and broken bodies caged and in chains. Victims of rape so defiled, I could smell the sex and pain on them. Their minds begged for an end to their suffering. I opened my wings and flew to the center of the room and told him, "If you want me, that's fine. But, I will need souls." 

"Molag Bal, does not compromise, but if it will make you submit," he answered with a hiss.

"I need these souls," I added gesturing to the tortured bodies around me.

"Why these? I could give you any souls you want, yet you choose the souls of the weak and broken," he laughed.

I answered with a sarcastic grin, "Oh Lord of Domination, Master of Schemes, and King of Rape." 

Where did that come from? How did I know all of that? Pushing the thoughts down I continued, "To answer your question you have to know what I am."

"I know and now I see. You are a new powerful daedric prince, which is why you will be mine," he stated.

"Maybe, but you must also know what I do. I feed on souls as do many of you, but the souls that give me my strength are ones that are involved with sexual acts. These people have been raped by you. Their souls will do nicely," I told him.

"Very well, but be quick about it. I grow tired of waiting," he replied.

"Is that the great Molag Bal, Lord of Domination, submitting?" I playfully asked.

He grunted, "I shall show you submission, girl. Now hurry this up."

I spoke a silent whisper as I began the process of pulling the souls from the pitiful bodies before me. Once I consumed them, I went to Bal. 

As soon as his flesh touched mine I poured all of the emotions stored up from souls of his victims into him. He attempted to retract his hand, but I grabbed it forcing him to experience the pain he caused.

"What's the matter, Bal?" I asked with a grin.

"STOP! I COMMAND YOU!" he wailed.

"Oh Defiler, stand and receive vengeance from the souls of the wretched," I responded as I forced more pain and anguish into him.

Suddenly, I heard a portal open. Before I could react he had thrown me to it. I pushed out the last bit of emotion as he released me. I heard his screams as the portal closed.

I found myself back it the abandoned house lying next to his alter. I stood to make my exit until he spoke, "Wait!"

"What? Did you not get enough?" I asked.

"...You have bested me. Take my mace..." he answered.

I sighed, "And why would I do that?"

"It sits here rusting away. It should be in capable hands. Your capable hands," he answered.

I walked around to the side of the alter to take the mace, avoiding the cage trap.

"I should have known you would not fall for the trap again, good girl," he responded with a laugh.

I just turned to leave when I heard him add, "Oh and Lux, feel free to visit anytime."

"I never told you my name. How do you know it," I demanded.

There was no answer. He was gone. Well probably not gone. I was pretty sure he was still watching me. I quickly made my way to the exit of the house, grabbing the robes off of the Redguard.

'Well that was an ordeal,' I thought to myself once dressed and outside. I attempted to make my way to the inn, but was stopped once again as a man shouted the word 'Forsworn' while driving a knife through a girls back.

Everyone ran screaming as guards gathered around to calm the crowd. In the midst of it all a man walking by stopped to ask what happened. I told him, and he handed me a note that he said I dropped. I knew I didn't drop anything, but he insisted that he saw me drop it. Stuffing it in my pocket, I finally entered the inn. 

I sat at the bar, this time keeping an eye out for strangers in black robes offering to buy me a drink. The barmaid took my order, and I noticed one of the drunks arguing with the barkeep. I asked if everything was okay, and the barkeep answered, "He wants another drink, but he's out of money."

"Just one *hick* more. You know *hick* you know I'm good for it," the drunk begged.

"Cosnach! I said no! You're always in here drinking, and you can barely pay. I'm trying to do you a favor. Now go sleep it off," the barkeep told him.

I felt bad for the guy, so I handed some money to the barkeep and said, "Give him one more, if he promises that’s it."

The barkeep sighed in his defeat and went to pouring the drink. Cosnach took the drink and sat next to me and happily said, "Thank you friend. Never seen you around here before. What brings you to Markarth?"

"I don't really know. I just woke up here this morning," I told him.

"Memory lapse, huh. Those are never fun, but it comes with the drink. Or mine do," he laughed.

"I don't normally drink. It was just I met this guy and next thing I know, I wake up in a temple," I told him then added, "I gotta find the guy though. I need to know what happened."

"Sounds like you might have gotten married. Do you remember anything?" Cosnach asked.

"Don't even joke. And no, but the priestess that woke me said we had come from Rorickstead. So I'm going there to see if anybody remembers us and can tell me where to go from there," I told him, "But I'm new to Skyrim and have only been around Whiterun, Morthal, and Solitude, and have no idea what part of Skyrim I'm in or how to get to Rorickstead."

Just then a man sitting by the fireplace commented, "You need to get to Rorickstead? I can get you to Rorickstead. For a fee."

"Thanks, but I don't really have money to pay for help," I told him.

He stood from his seat and sat next to me at the bar and replied, "Well if that's the case, I guess I can wave to fee this time."

"Why would you do that? You’re a mercenary." I questioned him.

He just shrugged and said, "Business had been slow, so I've been itching to get out of this damn bar."

"If business is slow shouldn't that be more reason for you not to do free work?" I asked.

"You can pay me with your company. Can't exactly let a pretty lady like yourself wonder around Skyrim alone. What with the Forsworn, bandits, and undead that roam around, it's not safe. There's even the occasional daedra out and about," he said with a smile. 

"You have no idea. All of that I can deal with, but the cold...Okay fine. If you insist," I agreed with him.

"I'm Vorstag," he replied.

"Lux," I told him.

"Well, Miss Lux, what are we waiting for? Let’s go," he said.

"Don't call me Miss. Speaking of Forsworn, I wanted to read this letter first. A guy gave it to me after I witnessed a murder on my way to the inn," I told him.

I read it. It just said to meet someone in the shrine of Talos. Vorstag asked about it and the murder. I told him about the man shouting Forsworn, and Vorstag explained who the Forsworn were and that there was a real problem with them in the city. I wanted to see what the guy had to say, so I decided to check it out. Cosnach wanted to come with us. Something about paying me back for the drink.

After meeting the guy at the shrine. I was left with a decision. The guy thought there was some sort of conspiracy going on. If I hadn't witnessed the murder, I would have thought the guy was crazy. I decided to check it out. 

Vorstag and Cosnach were actually a big help. We eventually were stopped by a guard that told me I shouldn't be snooping around. He told me, "You don't want to know what happens to people that get in our business."

"What happens? I'm curious?" I asked smugly.

"Very funny. This is your last warning. Mind your own business," he responded angrily.

I did more asking around and figured it all out. I went to the shrine of Talos to find the guards waiting on me. They said that because I wouldn't stay out of their business, they were blaming the murders all on me. Well that was just great. There were too many to fight so I figured I would just let them take me. Plus I would get to meet this King in Rags everyone was talking about.

I told Vorstag and Cosnach not to worry. I would get out and to wait on me. They seemed skeptical, but said they would wait.

On the inside, I had to go through pitiful tasks just to meet, Madanach, the King in Rags. Go get me a shiv. Go get me skooma. Go kill this guy because he's got a too big of a mouth.

When I finally met him, he told me he knew about everything that happened to me with the guards. He said he was tired of being a puppet and was ready for an escape. I told him I was in, so he gathered everyone else and told them his plan. It seemed he had planned this for a while and just needed someone to stir things up in the city.

We made our escape through some old underground ruins. He told me that after this escape my name would be cleared because he would make sure everyone knew that he was out and they all should beware of the Forsworn.

Exiting the ruins, it was all out war in the streets. I quickly ran to where I told Vorstag and Cosnach to wait on me, and we fled the city.

Once we were down the road from the city, Vorstag told me Rorickstead was not too far and we could make it before it got too late. It was already dark and the moons were rising. However, he was right. We made it in just a couple hours.

We entered the Frostfruit Inn, and I knelt by the fire to warm up. I missed Lydia. I missed her keeping me warm when we traveled. I was tired. It had been a non-stop long day that went from waking up in a temple with a horrible hangover to being pulled into a realm of Oblivion and then getting so deep in a conspiracy that it put me in jail. 

I told the guys that I was renting a room. I need rest. We will ask around about Sam and me in the morning.


	8. Last Seed 24, 4E 201

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux finished up in Rorickstead and finally makes it back to Whiterun.

I woke up this morning to the sound of two men arguing. I crawled out of bed and went to see what was wrong and maybe tell them to keep it down. Through heavy eyes I saw the innkeeper and a young guy in a yelling match.  
"I said no, Erik! Your place is here," the older man firmly stated.

"But father, how old were you when you left home?" asked the younger.

"Too young. I know that now. Son, the world is a dangerous place," the father replied .

"I’m not afraid of the dangers out there. I’m afraid of wasting my life on this farm. I want to do something with my life, to make something of myself," the son answered.

The father sighed, “I wish I could make you understand. Adventure isn’t what the bards make it out to be. It’s a harsh difficult life that depends largely on survival. I just don’t think your ready for that, son.”

"And I wish I could make you understand. I can never be ready if I don’t learn, and I can’t learn if I don’t try. Father, how is it I know that mistakes have to be made to learn, and you don’t?" he asked.

This guy had a good point. I felt like he was a lot more mature then his father gave him credit for. And, he was right. Knowledge comes from trial and error.

The father patted his son on the shoulder and said, “In a life or death situation, a mistake can get you killed. But, maybe you have grown up more then I realized. You can’t go without armor though. So please, promise me that you won’t run off until we can get you some decent armor, okay.”

"Alright, father," he answered with a sigh.

I walked over to the younger guy as his father went back seeing to customers. I felt sorry for him. Maybe I could help him. I didn’t really have any spare armor with me. All I had was the skimpy Forsworn regalia from the prison break. I cleared my throat, “Hi, I uh, overheard… are you alright?”

He turned around, and oh, he was kind of cute. He replied, “Oh, you heard that. Sorry.”

"Oh, it’s fine. I agree with you though. You can’t learn what’s out there and how to deal with it unless you see it for yourself," I told him.

"Really?" he said and then took a good look at me, "Your an adventure. Can you talk to my father. I’m sure he would listen to you since you have been out there. It’s been years since he was a soldier. I’m sure things have changed, right?"

"Well he is right about one thing, it is dangerous," I told him, then added, "But, I’ll talk to him."

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much," he said with excitement.  
I went over to the bar to see his father and opened with, “Hi, I would like to talk to you about your son.”

"Erik? Why? Did he ask you to come talk to me, thinking it would change my mind?" he asked.

"Really the two of you woke me up with your argument, but yeah I would like to change your mind, "I told him.

"I’m sorry we woke you, but the boy just doesn’t understand the dangers," he apologized.

"You and I both know there is no explaining or teaching about what’s out there. The only way to understand is to experience it," I told him.

"I know. It’s just, he’s all I have left of my wife. I couldn’t bare it if something happened to him," he told me sadly.

"What would your wife think about all of this? Would she want him to go?" I asked.

He sighed, “Yes, she would be encouraging him to go. But, even if I let him, he needs armor, and it will be awhile before we can afford a decent set.”

I opened my backpack. I had a few thousand gold saved up from the jobs I did over the past couple of days. I pulled out coins and handed it to him, “This should help.”

"Divines! You would give your own money to help us," he looked at the gold, "Yes, this will buy good armor. I’ll go to Whiterun tomorrow and buy some. I think I’ll bring Erik with me and show him some survival tricks I have learned over the years."

"I think that’s a great idea," I told him with a smile.

"Erik!" the innkeeper called to his son.

He answered as he came to his father’s call, “Father, I can explain. I thought she could help.”

"It’s alright, boy. How would you like to go with me to Whiterun tomorrow to pick up some armor?" he said with a smile.

A smile of pure joy spread across Erik’s face, “Oh father, really! Yes!”  
He turned to me gratefully, “I can’t thank you enough. I hope you’ll come back to Rorickstead and visit. Maybe we can even work together. You could teach me.”

"If I’m ever in Rorickstead I’ll look you up. If you’re ever in Whiterun, you can find me in Jorrvaskr if I’m in town," I told him.

"You’re a Companion!" his eyes widened.

"Well kind of. I joined about a week ago. I was out on my second job when one event lead to another. I’m trying to make it back now. I just have some business here first," I replied.

"Okay maybe I will see you tomorrow then," he said with a smile.

"Maybe," I smiled as I answered.

I looked around the room for my two followers and found them both drinking in the corner. I walked over to get them going, “Come on you two. We got things to do.”

Vorstag set his cup down and stood up ready to go. I had to pry the cup from Cosnach’s hands. He then stood with a whine, and we left the inn.

I walked around outside when a man working a garden seemed to recognize me. Good some body knew me. He slammed his tools to the ground. Oh, he looked angry. I stopped and slid behind the guys and said, “Crap! Protect me.”

They noticed the man quickly approaching and prepared to draw their weapons.

"YOU! You got a lot of nerve showing up in this town again!" the man fumed.

I stuck my head between the guys and replied confused, “Excuse me? Oh, so your remember me then.”

"Damn right I remember you! I remember you kidnapping my prizing winning goat and selling her to that giant," he snapped.

"Oh, I’m sorry, but did you happen to remember a guy named Sam with me?" I asked.

"I’m afraid sorry isn’t good enough. As for the guy," he crossed his arms then demanded, "You get my goat back, and maybe I’ll tell you what I know."

"Okay fine. Where did I take it?" I asked him defeated.

He pointed to a hill near the entrance to the farm and said, “The giant herds mammoths on the other side of that hill. You should check there.”.

We headed that direction and sure enough there was the giant with the little goat trailing behind. The guys and I tried to come up with a plan to snatch the goat and run. It was easier said then done.

"Look out it’s gone miss and hit the goat!" I yelled at Cosnach as he ducked a swing from the giant.

Vorstag grabbed the goat to run with it, but the giant turned connecting it’s club with his shoulder causing him to drop the goat. I threw a fire ball at the giant’s back to get it off the guy. As the giant turned to head toward me, Vorstag moved quickly, cutting the giant behind the knees. Waiting until it fell, Cosnach slit the giant’s throat.

Searching for the goat, we found it hiding in a bush near by. It easily came out, and we headed back toward the farm. We barely got over the hill before a couple of wolves decided to try for the goat. This poor thing was going to die before I could get it back. I told Cosnach to pick up the goat and run for the farm, as Vorstag and I finished off the wolves.

Back at the farm, the goat’s owner was glad to have her back, but it didn’t make him treat me any different. I asked him, “Okay your goat’s back. What can you tell me about the night I was here?”

"Fine. You were babbling incoherently. All I could make out was you telling the guy you were with to remind you to pay Ysolda in Whiterun," he told me.

"Thanks," I simply replied, as I pulled the boys to the street so we could get out of Rorickstead.

Vorstag pointed the way and we headed to Whiterun. I was nervous. I wanted to get back to Whiterun, but it had been a while. I left Jorrvaskr angry at Vilkas for the way he treated me, and Farkas for just letting it happen. Lydia said Farkas had told me that he took care of Vilkas after I left, but I don’t know. When I asked him if he felt the same way as Vilkas, he didn’t deny it.

Seeing something was bothering me Vorstag spoke up, “You alright there, friend?”

"Oh. Yeah, I’m fine…It’s just been a while since I’ve been to Whiterun," I replied.

"Sounds like you were just there," he said.

"Well that’s not what I’m talking about. I don’t even remember any of that," I sighed, "I’m talking about when I left."

"Why did you leave?" he asked.

"I left for a job, but," I paused not sure I wanted to talk about it.

"But what?" he pushed.

"But I was glad to be leaving at the time," I told him.

He smiled and asked, “It have something to do with those Companions you were talking about?”

"What makes you think that," I asked.

"Well, you mentioned you were one of them, and members of guilds typically eat and sleep within a guild hall. If you had issues with someone else, it wouldn’t bother you because you don’t have to be around them. But, a guild member you basically live with," he explained.

"Good point," I replied.

"So is it just one person or the whole group?" he dug for answers.

"It’s a pair of Nord twins, and that’s all I’m saying," I told him.

"Okay, fine. Just trying to get to know you a bit," he surrendered.

"You haven’t told me about you. Neither of you have," I said looking back at Cosnach.

"Well, there’s not much to say. I’m a mercenary. I’ve been around," Vorstag answered with a smile.

"What about you, Cosnach?" I asked.

"I’m a porter at Arnleif and Sons Trading Company. They hired me just to move packages around, only we don’t get any shipments," he told me.

"Why?" I asked

"The Forsworn attack every caravan," he sadly answered, then added, "So all I do is sit in the inn and drink."

Oh, poor guy. I felt terrible for asking. I tried to recover the situation, “Well you can come along with me anytime.”

He seemed to perk up a bit and replied, “Thanks.”

It was getting dark, as we walked into Whiterun. Everyone from the market place had already packed up for the day. I really needed to find Ysolda, but I was willing to wait til morning. We decided to go to Jorrvaskr for the night. I wasn’t sure if the guys would be allowed to stay, but we would cross that bridge when we got there.

Upon entering, the mead hall went silent. This is exactly what I didn’t want. I just wanted to sneak downstairs and go to sleep to pass the time until I could talk to Ysolda.

"Lux! Your back," I heard a familiar female voice.

"Lydia!" I said running to hug her, "What happened how did you get here?"

"You left a note for me to return to Whiterun and wait for you, specifically in Jorrvaskr," she told me.

"Oh, so you don’t know where I went or what happened," I said with a sigh.

"No, what happened?" she asked worried.

"I don’t remember. I think I got really drunk and went on some crazy trip across Skyrim. I woke up in Markarth. That’s where I met these guys," I told her gesturing to the guys.

"This is Vorstag and Cosnach," I told her as she went to shake their hands.

"Hello, thank you for looking after my Thane," she said with a grateful smile.

"It was no problem," Vorstag responded with a smile, kissing her hand.

She quickly took her hand away, and I noticed her disapproving look. I casually looked around the room and noticed Farkas in the corner. He looked tense. I noticed white knuckles on the hand that gripped his tankard. His eyes were dark. Normally at a distance they seemed to almost white-out against his black warpaint, but now there was darkness in them with a hint of green glow. Who was he staring at? It wasn’t me. I followed his line of vision to Vorstag and Cosnach. Was he jealous?Although I hadn’t had the chance to talk to him much, he always seemed gentle. He was never real talkative, but never came off as threatening or aggresive. Now, however, It looked like at any moment he would rip their throats out.

I whispered to Lydia, “Hey, what’s wrong with Farkas?”

Lydia glanced over at him, then answered with worry, “It’s them. Get them out of here.”

I turned to the guys and said, “Hey, I’m sorry, but it’s time we part ways for now.”

"You sure?" Vorstag asked.

"Yea, thanks for all of your help," I told them.

"Well if your ever in Markarth again, look us up," he said as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Alright," I replied trying to back away from him.

As soon as they left, I could visibly see Farkas relax. That was weird. Was he really jealous? I turned back to Lydia, “Is Farkas okay?”

"He has been very worried about you. When I returned without you he wanted to go find you, but I told him you asked me to wait on you here. That still didn’t easy his fear that something had happened to you," she told me.

"What?" I said confused.

"I told you he would worry. He went out to the plains looking for you every night," she told me.

I felt bad. I didn’t think he really cared. I decided to go apologize for making him wait, but he was no longer sitting in the corner. I looked around the room and saw him descend the stairs to the living quarters. I followed.

He passed up his room to enter Kodlak’s office and shut the door glancing back at me. I felt somebody pass by me. It was Njada. She glared at me with a smirk as she turned down the hall to Farkas’ room. I didn’t really know her. She hadn’t been very nice to me. She was up to something. I followed her, and saw her enter Farkas’ room. I stood in the door way.

Before I could ask what she was doing, I heard heavy footsteps down the hall. Farkas turned down the hall and paused when he saw me in his door way. He looked nervous and confused. I moved aside to let him in his room, but when he saw Njada all of the nervousness was gone.

"What are ya doing here, Njada?" he asked crossing his arms.

She grinned as she glanced at me before looking back to him, “I was waiting on you, silly.”

Farkas gave her a blank look and said, “And what are ya doing that for?”

"I wanted to ask you something," she said.

Farkas was getting frustrated, “Can it wait til mornin’?”

"I wanted to see if I could get some one-on-one private training," Njada moved closer to him and reached to place her hand on his chest.

Farkas grabbed her wrist before she could touch him, “I’m not trainin’ anyone at this hour. Go to bed.”

She laughed a bit, “I didn’t mean actual training.”

"Then hurry up and say what ya mean so I can go to bed," he growled.

Njada tried a different approach, “Want some help keeping warm?”

Farkas now angry and fed up with her, “There’s plenty of furs on the bed. I don’t think I’ll have trouble keepin’ warm.”

"Gods, you are an Icebrain! I get why Aela calls you that," Njada replied with frustration as she stomped out of the room.

He turned to me after she was gone and grinned, “Knew what she meant. Just wanted to get her pissed so she’d leave me alone.”

"Why didn’t you just tell her no then?" I asked.

"She doesn’t usually take no for an answer. She bugged the shit out of Vilkas for weeks," he said with a laugh.

"Did he?" I asked curiously.

He laughed again, “Nah. He kept tellin’ her no til she got tired of askin’. He got to were as soon as she opened her mouth, he’d interrupt her with ‘NO!’ I don’t really want to be bothered for weeks.”

We were silent for what seemed like forever. He just stared at me like he was trying to remember every detail. I guess this trip of my really got to him. I should apologize.

"Look, I’m sorry I was gone for so long, and I’m sorry for making you worry," I blushed as I focused on my feet.

"It’s alright. I’m just glad to know yer safe," he said with relief in his voice.

"Well, I’ll let you get to bed…" I replied feeling suddenly shy.

As I turned to leave he said, “Hey, Skjor wanted to see ya when ya got back. He’s probably in bed by now, though.”

"Okay, I’ll talk to him in the morning," I told him.

As I started to leave again, he called, “Lux.”

I stopped and felt him get closer to me. He then added, “Good night.”

I turned as he closed his doors and softly replied, “Good night…Farkas.”

I went to my usual bed. I wonder what Skjor wants from me. Oh well, I guess I’ll find out in the morning. Sleep was going to be difficult though, with the hulking Nord from down the hall invading my thoughts.


	9. Last Seed 25, 4E 201

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Lux to prove herself to the Companions. Farkas accompanies her.

I woke this morning to a large hand gently rubbing my shoulder. As I tried to clear my sleep fogged mind, I rolled over to see Farkas kneeling beside the bed. He smile a sweet but nervous smile as he brushed the strands of hair from my face and said, “Good mornin’. Skjor’s lookin’ for ya.”  
I rubbed my eyes, “What time is it?”

"It’s almost midday. I think," he told me.

"What! Why didn't Ria wake me?" I said in a panic.

He just laughed, “Everyone felt ya needed some rest. Sounded like ya had a lot goin’ on the past few days.”

"Oh, thanks I guess. Skjor’s not angry?" I asked a little worried.

"Nah, but ya might wanna hurry. His patience might not last much longer," he replied rubbing the back of his neck.

I quickly dressed and ran upstairs. Farkas had already when ahead of me. I didn't see anyone in the mead hall, so I assumed that everyone was still in the training yard. I hurried outside to find Skjor acceding the steps to the patio.

"Good, your awake. I need to speak with you," he said crossing his arms.

For some reason I felt like a child about to get yelled at by their hard-ass teacher. I just softly answered, “Alright.”

He cleared his throat and started, “It seem your time has come.”

"What do you mean," I was confused.

"The other day, a scholar visited us claiming to have discovered the location of a shard of Wuuthrad. He seemed a fool to me, but if he is right, and Kodlak believes he is, it is our sworn duty to retrieve it," the warrior explained.

Still confused I asked, “What does this have to do with me? Are you wanting me to go fetch it or something?”

He gave me a nasty sneer at the word fetch. It was almost like he was offended by the word. Instead of commenting he just replied with, “This is just a simple errand, it just so happens that the time is right for it to be your Trial.”

"Trial? Trial for what?" I asked.

He answered with frustration, “To see if you are as capable as the others believe you are. You will be made a full member of the Companions, which means increased pay and jobs that require more responsibility. You’ll still be a whelp though. The others maybe convinced you have what it takes, but for me, you still have to prove yourself.”

"Okay fine. Just tell me where I’m going," I sighed.

"Dustman’s Cairn," he answered and as I turned to walk away he added, "One more thing. Farkas will be your shield-sibling. Try not to get him killed."

My body froze. Farkas was going with me. I didn't know how to feel about that. He was so wishy-washy with the way he acted toward me. This morning and last night, he was kind and gentle, but that didn't mean anything. He’s flip flopped between hot and cold before. I looked back to Skjor and just tried to smile with acceptance.

I turned to go back inside to gather my things before I approached Farkas and found myself planted firmly against a broad chest covered in metal. I didn't have to look up to know who I’d literally ran into. Farkas wrapped his arms around me to keep me from falling.

"Ya alright?" he asked.

I attempted to push myself off of him but couldn’t budge, “Yea, Skjor said you were coming with me on my Trial.”

"So I’m told," he said with a smile.

Noticing me trying to compose myself, he let go of me and added, “Ya ready to go? We should probably get movin’.”

"Give me just a minute I need to find Lydia," I told him.

"She can’t come. It’s gotta be just us," he said with a shrug.

"Then I have to get her to take care of somethings while I’m gone," I replied as we entered Jorrvaskr.

Lydia was waiting for me at one of the small tables in the corner. She happily stood with a big welcoming smile as we approached.

"Hey there, where are you taking us today?" she asked.

"I’m sorry Lydia. They are sending me on my Trial today and only Farkas can go with me," I apologized.

Her smile almost seemed to get bigger, “That’s okay. I’ll be here.”

"I do have something that I would like you to take care of while I’m gone. If you don’t mind," I told her.

"Alright, what do you need?" she asked.

I motioned for her to lean in so I could softly tell her, “I have been tracing back everywhere I went the night I disappeared from Solitude. My next lead is Ysolda. I apparently owe her a dept. Will you talk to her and find out more about that night from me?”

"Of course," she answered.

"And Lydia be discreet. It’s personal and could have something to do with you-know-what or even a certain crazy you-know-what," I told her.

"Right!" she said, as she prepared to leave she asked, "Have you heard any more from him?"

"No, he’s been quiet. I even had a run in with…look I’ll talk to you more when we get back. Just get Ysloda to talk for me," I said not wanting to reveal too much in front of others.

"As you will," she replied with a hug before she left.

I turned back to Farkas who seemed to have spaced out, “Hey, I’m ready.”

"Yer gonna wear that?" he asked.

The lighting in the mead hall was a bit contrasty, but I could make out a faint bit of pink on his face. I didn't get what he meant until I looked down, “Oh, well I guess I could try something different.”

He took me to Eorlund, who wanted to give me some heavy plate armor. I told them I couldn't move in that stuff. Even the leather was restricting. I saw a black steel corset with black fabric hanging from that had been thrown to the side, “What’s that.”

Eorlund took the outfit and examined it, “This corset looks like my work, but I have never seen this before.”

He pulled a small slip of paper from it, “This paper just says S. Maybe from Skjor? But that’s not like him.”

I looked at the paper. The only S I knew was Sheogorath. Why would he leave me a dress. He has ignored me for days, even when I could have used his help. The two men turned as I slipped the dress on. Eorlund fastened the back of the corset for me, and we were off.

As we exited Whiterun, I saw a carriage by the stables with a familiar red head climbing out and heading down the path to enter the city with his father. I waved as they looked up and wished them good luck.

Our trip to the Cairn was fairly quiet. I did ask Farkas a few questions about what we were doing, “What’s Wuuthrad?”

"It’s the axe Ysgramor carried. He founded the Companions," he told me, "It’s ancient. Vilkas says the name means ‘storms tears’."

"Oh, so who was this scholar that came to Jorrvaskr?" I asked.

Farkas growled, “Didn't really like him, but he thinks the shard is here. And, Kodlak believes him so…”

"You met him?" I asked.

"Yea, escorted him from Windhelm to Jorrvaskr," he replied.

"Why did Skjor call this my Trial? What does that mean?" I asked him.

"It means ya do this job the way ya’d do any other job. I’m here just to watch and see if yer a team player that fights with honor," he answered.

"I’m sorry, I keep asking so many questions," I apologized shyly.

He looked at me with an honest smile, “Don’t worry about it, really.”

When we got to Dustman’s Cairn, it looked like any other old tomb. Farkas said it was common for valuable artifacts to be stored deep in tombs like these. He also told me that the ancient Nords were pretty good at setting traps and complicated puzzles for protection, so it’s possible that many tombs still contain their artifacts even now.

Entering the tomb, Farkas stopped in-front of me, putting his arm out signaling me to wait. I noticed a strange look on his face, “Looks like some one’s been diggin’ here.”

There was a slight twitch of his nose, that seemed odd to me, as he added, “And recently. Tread carefully.”

I tried not to make it obvious that I was studying him. He looked different. I couldn't put my finger on it. Had he always looked this way? There was something wild about him, like in his facial features. I could swear that when I walked past him, as we entered the dark corridor to the next room, there was a green glow to his eyes. It was like when the eyes of an unknown animal shines in the dark at the right angle.

The next room looked like the small burial chambers that at are usually guarded by the drauger that sleep standing. I peeked in and there were definitely at least two near the door.

"Careful around the burial stones," Farkas whispered, then added with a grin, "I’d hate to have to carry ya back to Jorrvaskr on my back."

I could hear the flirty sarcasm in his voice, and that grin. I felt a throbbing ache spike between my thighs. Damn, he was overwhelming. I was kind of glad I didn’t have my empathy at that moment. I don’t know if I could have maintained control.

"I have dealt with drauger before, you know," I told him shoving him with a flirty grin.

He laughed a little too loud, and we heard the tell-tell sound of the drauger awaken. He pulled me behind him a bit as I summoned my sword. He cornered two killing them quickly as another drauger wielding a great-axe approached us from behind. I moved quickly, plunging my sword into it’s stomach as it brought it’s axe above it’s head. The rest of them came running. As we fought, I found myself cornered by one and I was drained from keeping the sword summoned for so long. The undead swung its great-sword as I attempted to block with my weakening spectral sword. I closed my eyes feeling the sword dissipate and expected a blow that never came. I heard metal fall to the stone floor and looked up to see Farkas towering over me beautifully. He put out his hand to help me over the bodies and led me to the next room.

"Looks like an old Nord sacrifice place. Be careful around here," he told me.

He was serious this time. I pouted, “You keep telling me to be careful. Farkas, I have been in Nordic crypts before.”

He grunted crossing his arms, “Not all are the same though. Anyway, it looks like the path is barred. Let’s look around for a way to open it.”

We looked around the room. It was a bit different from other tombs. This room was almost nice. There was a skylight, and vegetation where the light touched. I wasn't stuffy in this room like the rest. It smelled of rain and I could feel a cooling breeze.

"Keep looking for a way to open the gate," Farkas said trying to sound firm, but I could see the smile on his face and hear the longing in his voice.

I noticed a brightly lit room. Once I made it to the entrance I saw a lever.

"Farkas! I found it!" I said running in.

I pulled it noticing that it didn't move quite the same as others. I heard a crashing metallic sound and turned to see that I was now trapped. I tried pulling the lever again, but it was stuck. Great! This is so my luck. Now I definitely looked inexperienced, and in front of Farkas. I felt my face heat up with embarrassment as I heard his heavy footsteps.

"Now look what ya’ve gotten yerself into," he teased laughing.

"Really, fine you were right, I was wrong. Now, please just get me out of here," I told him.

This was so embarrassing. Why was this happening? I never had such bad luck like this with Lydia. He was just making me nervous. Yes, that’s it. I was trying so hard to impress him, I ended up looking like a total failure.

"Don’t worry. I’ll get ya outta.." he started sweetly.

He paused looking over his shoulder. I asked, “What wrong?”

"Shhh," he listened.

There was movement behind him, “Farkas! Over there!”

He looked to where I was pointing to see the group of bandits run toward us, weapons drawn. Farkas pulled his sword off his back as he approached them. They began to circle him. He looked back at me over his shoulder and began backing toward the gate that separated us as if he was still trying to shield me from them.

"Time to die, dog!" one of the males spat.

A female asked, “Which one is that?”

Another male answered, “It doesn't matter. He wears that armor, he dies!”

"Killing you will make for an excellent story," another laughed.

Farkas had backed himself into the gate by now. Oh God, he was so out numbered. I pulled on the door. I shook it, nothing. It didn't even rattle.

I heard a vicious laugh from Farkas that was so bizarre I couldn't believe it came from him, “None of you will be alive to tell it!”

"Farkas, don’t taunt them. You’re out numbered. They’ll kill you!" I spouted in a panic.

Looking over his shoulder with a grin he tried to re-assure me, “Hey, don’t ya worry about me. It’ll take more then these assholes to take me down. I’m going to pull up on the gate. It’s gonna be heavy, so crawl under it quickly. Then, yer gonna run and hide, ya hear me?”

"But, Farkas, I can help. I’m…" I tried.

He interrupted with, “Ya here me?”

"Hahaha! Isn't that sweet. Hate to tell you, dog, but when we’re done with you, we’re gonna carve her up too. That is, after our boss has a bit of fun with her first. When we put your heads on pikes, we’ll be sure to place you next to each other, though," one of the men said with a laugh.

I saw a twitch in Farkas, and before I knew it he was throwing his sword to the ground. The man that spoke before laughed, “Giving up? Good dog.”

Farkas started ripping at his armor. Quickly it fell and was replaced with black fur. As I stared at him in shock I realized I was having to lean into the bars because he was growing so large, I could no longer see his head. I backed away from the gate taking him in. A good foot taller then before, black fur, a tail, claws, and then a gut wrenching howl, I knew, a werewolf. I backed away from the bars and hid behind a brazier as I heard the crunch of bone and screams of his victims. It was more shock then fear that caused me to seek my hiding place. I took a peek to see the wolf rip the head off of his final victim and toss the body to the side like it was an apple core. The wolf looked at me licking his lips, his fur matted with blood. He somewhat grinned if possible before running off to the next room.

Great, I was stuck. Who knows how long it will take him to change back. I hugged my legs trying to process what I had just witnessed. It was starting to make sense. He must have smelled the bandits when we came in. It also explained the strange appearance he had when we entered the tomb.

The gate opened, and I turned ready to defend myself if I had to. Nothing. I stood and slowly started toward the exit of the room that had kept me trapped and protected from the wolf. As I passed through the opening, he finally spoke, “I hope I didn’t scare ya.”

I jumped looking to where his voice came and saw Farkas leaning against the wall, fully clothed with arms crossed. He didn’t look at me. I stood there trying to find words to say, “So…you’re a werewolf..”

"…Yea.." he answered, almost a whisper.

"Are you going to kill me now that I know?" I asked.

He quickly looked at me, and I saw the despair in his eyes, “Gods no!”

"Are you going to make me a werewolf then?" I asked.

He looked away, “Nah, only the Circle have the beast blood.”

We stood there, silent. He was moody again. I was tired of this brooding, but before I could speak up, he pushed off the wall and said in a pitiful tone, “We better get goin’. Still have the drauger to deal with.”

As he began to walk away, I reached for his arm. I barely had to touch him to get him to stop. He slightly leaned into my hand on his arm. I pulled at his arm getting him to turn toward me, but he still wouldn't look at me. Was he ashamed?

"Farkas? Farkas look at me," I touched his cheek, and he closed his eyes and slightly nuzzled my hand.

Was he in love with me? I had thought he was interested, but he would never make a move. Even now, I could tell he wanted to, but it was like he was holding himself back.

He opened his eyes, looking down into mine. The way the light from the brazier danced across his face. He was gorgeous. Those piercing icy eyes longed to say what his lips wouldn't allow.

"What’s the matter, Farkas? You don’t think I care that you’re a werewolf, do you?" I asked.

He took my hand from his cheek and kissed it before placing it on his chest. He brushed the fingers of his free hand through my hair, then placed them at my chin. He looked like he would tear up at any moment. I knew he was probably struggling with what to say so I decided to just tell him what I thought, “Farkas, I don’t care that you’re a wolf. You haven’t scared me or made me uncomfortable. Honestly, you being a wolf makes sense. And..”

I paused as I felt the throbbing heat between my legs again. Should I actually tell him this? I didn't get nervous round potential love int rests, but for some reason I did around him. What the hell, “And, I actually find it…pretty hot that your a wolf.”

I knew my face was red, and the heat between my thighs was turning moist. His eyes widened, and he looked even more speechless. So, I kissed him. It only took a couple seconds to snap him out of his shock, and he consumed my mouth with a seemingly insatiable hunger. He pulled me against him, and despite the metal covering his chest he was warm. His hands went down to my backside and into the splits of my robe to squeeze at the flesh. The ache between my legs was getting unbearable. I pulled at his armor, and suddenly, he snapped out of it.

"Wait.. wait, we..we can’t. Not right now. Not like this.." he said regretfully.

"What? Why not?" I asked, adding with a grin, "Now feels pretty good to me."

I moved in to kiss him again, and he pulled me off, “Please, Lux, I want ya more then ya know, but trust me. Right now isn’t good.”

"But, it is good, Farkas. I don’t get what you’re saying," I begged, trying to rub myself against him.

"Just trust me," he answered with a quick kiss as he released me.

Damn, this guy was a saint. I could see how bad he wanted this, and he still refused to give in.

"Why do you punish yourself?" I asked him as I followed.

"It’s not punishment. I’m a werewolf, yes, and I don’t want to hurt you," he told me.

"Hurt me? Is that what this is about?" I asked and with wicked turn in my voice as I rub my hand up his back, I added, "Baby, I don’t think you have to worry about that."

I felt a shiver as he stop walking and turned to me. He grabbed me in almost a crushing embrace as he devoured my mouth again. He quickly released me again with, “That’s not what I mean. I wanna be able to let go with ya, so please. I promise when the time comes, it will be more than worth the wait.”

Oh, I felt my knees go weak. I tried to adjust myself. I was uncomfortably wet. He licked his lips. HE COULD SMELL ME! I was so embarrassed.

"Hold on. There are more Silver Hand up ahead," he interrupted my thoughts.

"Silver Hand?" I asked.

"Werewolf hunters," he whispered, "Get ready."

I summoned my sword and we ran in. There were quite a few, more then the ones that attacked Farkas before. With both of us, though, we made quick work of them. We ran into a few more deeper in the crypt. Luckily they were distracted by the drauger, so we picked them off, then killed the drauger.

"Yer pretty precise with that magic sword," he laughed.

"You making fun of me now," I smirked.

He dropped his voice through a wolfish grin, “Mmmm, actually it’s sexy.”

"Damn it, Farkas! You can’t say stuff like that if your going to make me wait," I blushed.

He laughed, “What are ya doin’?”

"I’m switching to a two handed lightening axe," I told him.

"Now yer bein’ unfair," he spoke with a delicious hunger to his voice.

A few skeevers ran at us. I swung the axe above my head and dropped it in the group of rodents. An explosion of electricity hit them causing the giant rats to twitch then drop dead.

"Damn, girl. Have I told ya yer sexy," He growled, "Ya may have to put that axe away."

We rounded the corner to a cave like area. He backed me into a wall. There was something sticky on it. As he leaned in for a hungry kiss, we bother heard a hiss. Looking into the room we were standing in the entrance of, we couldn’t believe what we saw. Twenty five to thirty frostbite spiders staring us down. I hate spiders. I really hate giant spiders. We back out of the room into the narrow passage to funnel them, and as soon as we moved they all launched at us. I swung the lightening axe again taking out about five at once in another explosion. We continued to back down the passage as spiders just crawled over the dead bodies of their allies.

Finally there was no movement in the mass of legs and eyeballs that lay before us. It was the only passage though. We had no choice but to wade through the limp bodies of the dead spiders. It was disgusting.

After killing even more drauger, we made it to the main burial chamber. The shard of Wuuthrad was laying on a table in-front of another wall like the one that had called to me in Bleakfalls Barrow. I slowly approached it. Farkas followed me. He was talking to me asking me, something. I couldn't really hear him. The chanting voice of the wall was so loud. I felt the slightly weaker force push through me, but this time I felt a fire in my veins that went to my throat. It burned so bad. I wanted to scream, but no sound would come out. Farkas was calling to me, but I couldn't heard him. My body went limp. I couldn't even feel his arms as he caught me.

Suddenly, my lungs filled with air and I began to cough as if I was recovering from drowning. Sound returned and Farkas was screaming my name with panic in his eyes as they began to glisten.

"Farkas," I answered him weakly, "I’m fine. It’s alright. I’m fine."

"Thank the Gods," he said as he kissed me roughly before bringing me into a tight embrace.

"What happened? What did that wall do to ya?" he asked.

I understood the wall had taught me a shout. I also knew it was fire breath, though I didn't fully understand the word yet. I didn't know how to explain to Farkas without telling him I was Dragonborn. I considered it. I knew his secret. Should he know one of mine? Of the two, Dragonborn or daedra, Dargonborn would be more accepted. He already loved me, but what if it discouraged him. Lydia said a lot would be asked of the Dargonborn should people find out.

"Farkas, it’s not important right now," I told him, "Don’t worry."

He helped me up, and we took the shard off the table and was about to climb the latter to leave when we heard the pop of sarcophagi. Drauger decended on us. There seemed to be no end to them. The more we killed, more awoke. Finally, after every sarcophagus was open and all the bodies lay before us, we were able to make our exit.

Glad to be out of the tomb, I looked to Farkas and noticed he wasn't as perky as he had been. I touched his arm getting his attention, “You alright?”

"Yea…I guess we better get back to Jorrvaskr.." he said, not sounding like he wanted to return.

I was night already. I wasn't sure what time it was, but the stars were barely shining and the moon hung low. I had a tent with me and some camping gear that Lydia gave me before we left.

"We could make camp for the night if you want," I suggested.

His appearances changed as if he hadn’t even thought of that, then answered, “Yea, that sounds..good.”

I gave him my camping equipment, and he sat up camp. It had started getting cold. He killed a deer that ran up on us and we ate. I could feel the cold getting to me. I wondered if I should tell him that I need to sleep close to someone to stay warm. Lydia would be angry if she knew I was even considering not telling. She was just concerned for my safety.

"We should probably get some rest," he halted my thoughts.

"Farkas, there’s…something you should know.." I started.

"Ya need somebody to keep ya warm. Lydia told me before we left," he replied.

"Oh thank you Lydia. Is…is that going to be alright?" I asked him.

He smiled and kissed my forehead, “Come on.”

He helped me up and into the tent. After we made ourselves comfortable. He pulled me into his bed roll wrapping his arms around me. His chest was warm against my back. He turned my head to kiss me. It was soft and sweet. Breaking the kiss, we went to softly rubbing my stomach and whispered, “Good night, beautiful.”

My eyes are heavy, and he is so warm…


	10. Last Seed 26, 4E 201

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is another run in with Njada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Had to play some more. Hopefully works will be updated more frequently now.

I was warm this morning when I woke under the thick blanket. My face was buried in a firm muscular chest dusted with black hair. His large arms were wrapped around me keeping me close, protecting me. And protected is what I felt. That and the desire to roll him on his back and ride him until he was groaning my name. But, he wants to wait for some reason. Afraid his wolf will hurt me, he said. I wish I could assure him without revealing I'm a daedra. 

I couldn't help nuzzling his chest. Farkas let out a soft, but hungry, growl. I looked up at him and he pulled me up for a kiss.  
Breaking the kiss, he ran his fingers through my hair asking, "Ya ready to get back to Jorrvaskr?"

"If you are," I replied.

We packed up and made our way back to Whiterun. As we ascended the steps of Jorrvaskr, Vilkas was waiting on us. There was an uncomfortable air about Farkas when we notice his brother. Vilkas ignoring it, if he even noticed, stated, "We've been waiting your return."

I paused. He seemed in a good mood, but at closer inspection, he was more trying to play nice. I asked, "I guess you're a werewolf too then."

"Watch that tongue, new blood!" he replied with a sneer.

There was the Vilkas I knew. I followed the twins around the building to find the others gathered. The brothers joined the other members of the Circle and Kodlak asked me to stand before them. 

The old man gave a speech about honor and tradition. He asked if there was anyone who would speak on my behalf. Farkas stepped forward. He told everyone of my skill and bravery. He told them that fighting at my side would be the greatest honor. It almost sounded like wedding vows. I could barely hold back the tears at his words. I realized in that moment that I loved him. Men tend to come and go in my life. Most times, I get bored. There's never much time for love. I don't know that I have ever really felt love. I mean I have felt it from others with my empathy, but never for another. I have slowly been falling in love with Farkas, without even knowing.

After the official induction into the Companions, I stopped Kodlak to ask about werewolves. He answered me with a sigh, "I see you've been allowed to know secrets before your time."

"Don't be mad at Farkas. He did it to save us," I told the old man, "He was severely out numbered and they would have killed him, if he didn't change."

"Yes, that boy would do most anything to protect you," Kodlak told me thinking it over.

He assured me not to worry, and headed back inside the mead hall. There wasn't much to do the rest of the day. Training had been canceled and everyone enjoyed each other's company. There were a couple of drunken fights, that were more of the opponents swinging at the air then each other. 

Ria wanted to know about my trip with Farkas. She apparently knew of his feelings for me. Pretty much everyone had known but me. When Lydia came into Jorrvaskr after dinner to congratulate me and ask how the trip went, she revealed that even she knew.

"Haha. How could you not see it?" she laughed.

"Well, Lydia, I'm a bit use to just knowing how people feel, not having to figure it out," I explained.

She laughed again, "Well he defiantly has it bad for you."

I blushed at her words and remembering his words from the ceremony. I shook my head and thought to change the subject. I had asked Lydia to get information for me before I left. Yea, ask about that, "So, what did you get from Ysolda?"

"Oh, she said you bought a wedding ring," she whispered.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Yea, she said you had planned a big wedding in Witchmist Grove," she told me realizing the complication this caused, "You don't remember any of this do you?"

"No. All I remember is Sam, the guy I was drinking with in Solitude," told her.

Lydia sighed, "Let's hope your just engaged and not married."

"I don't really want to be either right now, but you're right," I sighed resting my chin on the palm of my hand.

It was getting late. Many of the others headed down stairs. I told Lydia good night before heading down myself. As I entered the living quarters I saw Njada walking down the hall toward Kodlak's office. When she got to the rooms of the Circle, she quickly turned right, toward the rooms of the twins. I followed her, with an idea of where she was headed.   
When I reached the entrance of the twin's hallway, I saw her hurry into Farkas's room shutting the doors. I hurried in the room. Farkas was already in bed and looked to be sleeping as Njada crawled into bed next to him. She had undressed and was in the process of snuggling up next to him.

I felt a wave of possessiveness. I wanted to snatch her out of that bed. I wanted to shout her out of that bed. I wanted to run a sword through her back. However, I took a breath. I didn't want to wake Farkas if I didn't have to. He looked so peaceful. He had told me the beast blood keeps him from restful sleep. I crouched down and snuck in over to her. I reached up, placing my hand over her mouth to keep her quiet and whispered in her ear, "I thought he told you he wasn't interested."

She glared at me as I drug her from the bed into the main hall. I stood and shoved her back toward the whelp rooms.

"I think you should go to your own bed," I told her. 

"This isn't any of your business. Why do you care?" she paused, "Are you jealous? You are, aren't you? Well I'm going to do whatever it takes to move up. Aela has Skjor, and Vilkas has proven he won't fall for anything I throw at him. But, gullible Farkas is too dumb not to."

"Sweety, I really don't have anything to be jealous of. He's already said he doesn't want you, and after yesterday," I grinned, "Well, lets just say, he was pretty explicit about what and who he wanted. Plus, I'm not letting a bitch like you take advantage of him. So back off."

"Hahahaha. How adorable. You protecting him now? I will get to the Circle and he is my ticket, so get out of my way little girl," she threatened.

She shoved me out of the way, and that was it. I felt a sickening pain in the pit of my stomach at the thought of her being anywhere near him. My blood felt like it was on fire, and the need to let it out was clouding my mind. 

Before I knew it my mouth opened, and there was a loud thundering as the word 'FUS' escaped my lips. Njada was lifted off of her feet and thrown into Kodlak's office. Luckily I caught the word as it was slipping, but even though it was a whisper, it roared through the living quarters. Everyone came running. They all just stared, not understanding what happened.   
Fear consumed me, so I ran. I found myself in the training yard. I fell to my knees and sobbed into my hands. They would kick me out for this. I just gained their trust, and I attack a fellow member. Not to mention they now all knew I was Dragonborn. I had to leave. I decided I would go get Lydia, and we'd run. 

As I stood, I heard the door behind me. I conjured my sword, ready to defend myself, but when I saw his face the sword vanished. He was probably so disappointed. My legs felt weak. I couldn't stop shaking. As my balance slipped, I felt his arms around me. He held me against him in silence, as I sobbed into his chest. 

When he felt me finally relax, Farkas asked, "What happened?"

I was so ashamed. I couldn't look at him, much less give him an answer.

He lifted my chin to make me look at him and said, "Lux, you can tell me."

My voice was shaky, "It..it was an accident. I didn't mean to...Is she...?"

"She's fine. Probably gonna be a bit banged up, but that happens when ya get thrown that kinda distance," he told me, then pressed, "I wanna know what happened."

I was silent. 

"LUX...please, tell me," he begged.

"Did you know she crawled in bed with you...and she was naked?" I asked with a blank stare.

He looked a bit surprised, "Nah. I actually thought that after the other night she'd given up."

"Well she didn't," I told him, "She is determined to sleep with you. She actually came out and said she was going to use you to get into the Circle."

"We'll have to bring it to Kodlak then," he shrugged, "I think she gets the message now. What exactly did ya do to her?"

"It was a shout," I told him shyly.

"Like the Greybeards?" he asked.

"I don't know. I haven't met them yet," I answered.

"Then yer the Dragonborn," he said.

"That's what they've been telling me," I said blankly.

"They?" he asked.

"The guards. The day I came to Whiterun a dragon attacked the west watchtower. Irileth and a group of four guards helped me kill it. When it died, its flesh burned up and there was a bright light that covered me. I felt like I had too much of something in me, and it needed to get out. I kept hearing a word in my head and my body reacted. I heard a loud thunder as a word escaped my lips, and I flew backward. The guards started calling me Dragonborn, saying it was from some legend," I explained.

"I remember that day," he said, "I remember hearing a loud thunder from the mountain."

"That was the Greybeards summoning me, or so I'm told. But, I haven't seen them," I replied.

"Maybe ya should. Maybe they can help ya control it. So it doesn't just come out like tonight," he suggested.

I sighed, "Maybe. Or Maybe they just want to use me. Lydia said that when others find out, they will be over friendly and obsessed with me, or hate me out of fear. It makes me afraid to use it. That's why I have tried to keep it a secret."

"Ya shouldn't fear yer power. It doesn't matter what people think, and the only people that can use ya are the people ya let use ya," he told me, and he was right.

"Now come on. Lets get ya inside before ya freeze," he said sweetly.

I hesitated, "Are...are the others, are they mad?"

"I won't lie. Skjor, Aela and Vilkas want yer head. They were fighting over who would go after ya," he answered, "I told 'em I'd take care of it and actually went after ya instead of listening to 'em argue. They may pick on me and tease me, but they know when I'm not to be messed with."

"So are they gonna..." I asked fearful of my fate.

Farkas laughed, "Nah. Nobody's gonna mess with ya. Not without gettin' through me first. And not even Vilkas is that brave."  
He ran his fingers through my hair, then lifted my chin again as he kissed me. It was so comforting. Breaking the kiss he told me his plan, "I'm gonna go down to Kodlak's office and explain what happened to the others. Wait for me in the mead hall. I'll come get ya when we're ready for ya."

We walked in, and I sat at the main table. He kissed me on the forehead before heading back downstairs. He wasn't gone long before the other whelps, minus Njada, joined me. They didn't bother me, although, Ria looked like she had a million questions. Before long, Farkas came back up and motioned for me to follow.

All of the Circle members plus Njada were gathered in the office. Kodlak spoke, "Farkas has told us your story. We will now hear Njada's."

"There's nothing to tell, "She crossed her arms, "I was just walking down the hall, and she attacked me."

I felt my body start to burn up again. She was lying. Farkas placed his hand on my shoulder, and I relaxed a little. 

"Harbinger, Lux said Njada was in my bed. If she was, her scent should still be there," Farkas offered.

"Hum, you have a point," the old man thought, "Skjor would you?"

"Of course," the warrior answered exiting the office.

In just a few seconds he was back. Kodlak asked, "Well?"

Skjor revealed his findings, "Standing at the foot of the bed, I could tell Farkas was sleeping on the right side, against the wall. The left side was fresh with Njada's scent."

"What in Oblivion? How could you possibly know that?" Njada exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter. What does, is that you lied to us Njada. And you tried to use Farkas to advance your position," the old man said sternly.

Njada was sobbing by now. She begged, "I'm sorry please, don't kick me out. I'm sorry it won't happen again, trust me. Please forgive me."

"Forgiveness can be given, but trust...You betrayed our trust Njada. Tell me why we should trust you, much less allow you to stay?" the Harbinger asked.

"I have nowhere to go, you know that. Please, I'll do whatever it takes," she begged crying, "I'll spend a lifetime earning your trust back, just please don't make me leave. You of all people know where I would be if the Companions hadn't taken me in."

"Yes...Which is why I can't understand why you would risk it on something like this. Go! I need to talk to the Circle. They will decide your fate," I he replied.

Njada left to return to her bed and await her judgment. I turned to leave the Circle to their business, but Kodlak stopped me, "Not you."

I turned confused as to why he wanted me around. He repeated, "You stay. I want your input on this matter, since you're involved. Oh, and about your shouting..."

"I'm sorry. I can't really control it. It kind of just came out in my desperation," I tried to explain.

"Haha. It's alright girl. However, you should go see the Greybeards. They can and will help you. You have nothing to fear from them, child," he told me.

I just nodded, and he was back on the task at hand, "Now, what shall we do about this Njada business, huh?"

Vilkas finally spoke up, "I say she leaves. She tried that with me, although I only speculated at what her goal was. I try to keep my distance from loose women."

"Oh come now, Vilkas. Until recently there were few nights you slept alone or quietly," Aela replied with a smirk.

"Well..that..those girls were different. Anyway, since when have you been keeping tabs on my bed?" Vilkas asked with a sneer.

"Since you decided to wake the dead with your screams, and if telling yourself the others were different makes your feel better..." she laughed.

Vilkas growled, "Why you..."

"Enough! We are getting off track. So we have one vote to banish her," the Harbinger noted.

Skjor spoke up, "Although her intentions were bad, she failed and was caught. She won't try it again, and the fear of being forced to leave is punishment enough to keep her in line. She probably expects banishment, so making her wait, then telling her it was close will make her so grateful that she will be eternally loyal."

"I agree," Aela replied.

"Of course, you would," Vilkas commented with a sneer.

"What was that?" Aela snapped.

"ENOUGH! CHILDREN, the both of you!" Kodlak scolded, then noted, "That is two for keeping her. Farkas? Lux?"

"I, and I can't believe I'm saying this, agree with Vilkas," I said hearing Vilkas snicker, "She maybe loyal to you guys, but what about me? If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have gotten caught. Don't you think she will take that out on me."

Kodlak thought, "That's a far point, Farkas?"

"I think she should stay," he said bluntly.

"What?" everyone blurted out at once, Aela and Skjor conversing on why Farkas would side with them. Everyone expected him to side with his twin.

"Brother? You do understand what she was trying to do, right? No matter what she said, she doesn't love you," Vilkas tried explaining to his brother.

"SHUT UP! All of ya! And yes, brother! I do understand what she was trying to do. And she never said much to me, much less that she loved me," Farkas growled, "I think right now she's scared. She thinks she's about to be homeless. I agree with Skjor that her fear will keep her in line. I don't think she will lash out at Lux. She knows yer Dragonborn. She's gonna be too scared to mess with ya after what ya did to her."

He turned to Kodlak adding, "It's like that time when Vilkas and me were kids, and ya caught us in the..."

"FARKAS!" Vilkas shouted obviously blushing.

Farkas glanced over at his twin, "What?"

"You don't need to tell our er...personal information..." Vilkas replied shyly still blushing terribly.

"But Kodlak said it's nothing to be ashamed about. A lot of boys get curious and..." he tried to explain.

"FARKAS! I SAID STOP!" the smaller twin yelled, crossing the room in three strides.

Vilkas pushed his brother to the wall covering Farkas's mouth with his hand. Vilkas whispered something to his twin, then let go.

Farkas sighed, "Anyway, Kodlak ya know what happened, and ya told us, if ya don't make mistakes ya can't learn from 'em. That's all."

Kodlak pondered and decided, "You have a point there, Farkas. For now she stays, but she is to be watched closely. She is not allowed to take any jobs and will help Tilma for the next few weeks. Skjor you will be the one to tell her. Make sure she knows that she is on thin ice. If she slips, she's out."

Skjor nodded and headed to the whelp rooms. Kodlak added, "To the rest of you. Bed! It's late."

We all turned to leave, when the Harbinger added, "Farkas, Lux, you two wait a second."

Farkas and I looked at each other and turned around. First the old man spoke to me, "Lux, I want to talk to you personally about this mess, and you being Dragonborn. However it's late, so I want you to come see me in the morning."

"Okay..." I replied nervously.

"Don't worry child. All will be fine," he offered comfort.

I turned to leave and shut the doors behind me. Before I stepped away, I heard them start to talk softly.

"Vilkas seemed pretty upset," Kodlak commented.

Farkas sighed, "Yea..."

"You told him you wouldn't bring that up again," the old man added.

"It was the only example I could think of. I didn't mean to upset him," the larger twin replied sadly.

"I know just didn't want the others to find out, so I'm assuming that's why he was so upset. It was so long ago, he shouldn't still be bothered by it," Kodlak thought out loud.

I peeked through the keyhole. Farkas blushed, "Well..."

"Gods Farkas! Not again! When? How long ago?" the Harbinger responded with shocked.

Farkas cleared his throat. Still blushing he stammered, "Um..well..."

"Farkas! How long ago did it happen? Or..was it recent?" Kodlak pressed.

"It...wasn't..It wasn't just once.."Farkas tried.

Kodlak was definitely shocked this time, "What? If you are telling what I think you are. Then, this is no accident. How many times since the first?"

Farkas sighed, "Well..it hard to say. Not much until recently. Probably two or three times not counting the first. A couple times a week after you told us about yer dream."

"Gods Farkas! Why?" the old man asked.

"He gets really upset, and this 'not turning' has been hard on him. He's always the one that starts it. I know it makes him feel better, so I just give him what he wants. I don't like seeing him in pain," the twin replied sadly.

"I know Farkas, but you are brothers you can't just.." I heard Kodlak stop talking.

The Harbinger sniffed the air, and Farkas turned toward the door sniffing the air. They smelled me. I had forgotten they were wolves. I got up to run to my room as the doors opened, and Farkas was staring me down. 

I laughed nervously, "Hi, Farkas..I was just going to bed."

I yawned and stretched my arms, "It's been a long night see you in the morning."

I started off toward the whelp beds. He reached out and grabbed the back of my corset. He twirled me around and kissed me softly. He ran his fingers through my hair as he said, "And where do ya think yer goin'?"

"To bed..." I answered still nervous.

He turned me toward his room and replied, "Then go on. I'll be there in a few minutes."

As he nudged me in the direction of his room, I asked, "Farkas, are you telling me to go to your room?"

"Wouldn't want ya getting cold," he grinned as he went back into the office, shutting the doors.

"But that's only.." I tried, but he was already in the room, "when we're camping.."

Who was I kidding these beds were still cold. Yea it was better then sleeping in a tent, but it was hard to get a good night's rest when you're shivering all night. I went to his room and laid on the bed. It was softer then mine. The furs were thicker. 

As I lay, my eyes are heavy. The softness and warmth of this bed make it easy to...fall..asleep.


	11. Last Seed 27, 4E 201 (First)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is the first roll of Last Seed 27, 4E 201. It's Harvest's End. However, it's also the anniversary of the Oblivion Crisis, and the Mad God wants to celebrate. Sorry for the wait. I wanted to play Oblivion for a bit to kind of get an idea for the story direction.

When I woke this morning, Farkas was surprisingly still in bed. It was nice tough, to wake up next to him. His huge arms felt warm and comfortable around me. I moved to get a little closer. He grunted and pulled me flush to him.

“Farkas, are you awake?” I whispered.

I saw his eye peak open as he looked down at me, “Yea, but I'd like to get back to sleep.”

“But you're normally up already,” I replied.

“It's Harvest End,” he answered like it was suppose to means something.

“Farkas, I don't know what that is,” I told him.

He sat up and looked at me, “Really? Oh yer serious. It's a holiday were everybody celebrates the end of the growin' season. People have festivals and eat lots of food, it's great.”

“Oh I think I get it,” I replied.

It was kind of like another holiday that I knew were people ate a lot, but I couldn't remember the name.

He laid back down and pulled me to him, “Now let's get more rest, then go eat all day.”

I snuggled closer, kissing his chest. He rubbed his hand down my back grabbing my butt as he bent for a kiss. He squeezed at my backside as he ground his hips into mine, letting out a soft growl.

I suddenly heard someone clear their throat. As I jumped at the unexpected noise, poor Farkas backed away confused.

“Ya alright?” he asked.

“Yea, did you hear something?” I asked him.

“Nah,” he replied going in for another kiss.

Another clearing of someone's throat, and I dodged his mouth causing him to latch onto my neck. I looked around. Sitting at the table in the corner near the foot of the bed, was Sheogorath. The Mad God just smiled at me and gave a little wave. Farkas noticed my attention was away from him so he looked to the corner.

“What's wrong?” he asked.

“What?” I asked confused.

“What're ya starin' at?” he questioned.

Farkas couldn't see him. That was good at least. I had to think of something to get the wolf out of the room so that I could see what the demented daedra wanted.

“I though I heard something move,” I told him, “Maybe one of the whelps is waiting on you.”

“Let 'em wait,” he replied with a grin as he went in for another kiss.

Breaking the kiss, I tried again, “I have to go speak with Kodlak remember.”

He rolled me on my back wrapping my legs around his waist. As he ground his hips down into mine, the wolfish Nord replied, “What's the rush?”

“Farkas, it's not right to make him wait,” I told him trying to be firm.

“Alright, but hurry up. I'll see you upstairs,” he sighed.

I gave him a quick little kiss as he got out of bed. He quickly dressed and left the room.

I turned to Sheogorath when I was sure Farkas was out of range, “What do you think your doing popping up after all this time?”

“Well, he's quite the hulkin' Nord, isn't he,” the Mad God disregarded the question.

“Don't dodge the question, Sheo. What are you doing here?” I demanded.

He stood placing his hands on his hips, “How's that fer a welcome. No 'hi there Sheo, how ye been'?”

“I tried contacting you. Specifically, when I was dragged into Coldharbor by your buddy Molag Bal,” I snapped back.

“S'rry 'bout that. We don't really interfere with the actions of other princes,” he replied.

I sighed, “So why are you here now?”

“Today is a holiday,” he answered happily.

“Yea, I know. It's Harvest End,” I told him.

“Harvest End? Who cares 'bout that. No today's way m're imp'rtant.” he said with disgust.

Sighing again, I asked, “Fine, what's so important about today?”

“It's the anniversary of the Oblivion Crisis. It's been two hundred years,” replied sadly.

I could see a strangeness in him. It wasn't his normal strange either. He looked so sad, like his heart was breaking. It seemed like he had something he wanted to say, so I just sat there waiting until he finally added, “Ye know I was there fer that whole sorted affair.”

“What do you mean?” I asked confused.

“Don't ye know about the Oblivion Crisis?” he asked.

“I'm sorry I don't,” I told him.

“The Mythic Dawn worshiped Mehrunes Dagon, and they wanted ta bring their lord ta Nirn. The Septim line...ye've heard of Tiber Septim?” he asked.

“Talos, yes,” I replied.

“He was a Dragonborn, like y'rself. His descendants, the Septims, also had dragon blood. The Amulet of Kings worn around the neck of each Emperor represented a pact made with Akatosh ta seal the veil between Nirn and Oblivion. The Mythic Dawn killed the Emperor and stole the amulet, unleashin' Dagon,” he explained.

I felt there was more to it, “Ok, your saying you were there. So did you just sit back and watch?”

“Actually, I was the hero that helped stop it,” he told me with sadness lingering.

“What? You weren't always a daedra?” I asked in shock.

“Sheogorath has always existed, and gets reborn every era durin' the Greymarch,” he told me.

“I'm confused. So how did you end up as Sheogorath?” I asked.

“The old me, the old Sheogorath was tired of goin' through the Greymarch. I said that Sheogorath has always existed, but he was originally Jyggalag the Prince of Order. The others princes feared him so they cursed him ta be madness, and he only became himself once every era during the Greymarch,” he explained.

“You're still not telling how you became Sheogorath,” I replied.

“The old Sheogorath from the third era gave me his powers to fight Jyggalag, and when he changed into the Prince of Order I beat him. It set Jyggalag free from turnin' back into Sheogorath. He made me the new Sheogorath so the other princes wouldn't get suspicious and he returned ta the void. I will never have a Greymarch. I will never have an end. I'll never be with the person I loved. Every year on the anniversary of the Oblivion Crisis, I get my memories back. The rest of the year I know I was once mortal, but I can't remember who,” he confessed in a voice I had never heard.

He shifted his appearance to an Imperial that appeared to be in his early thirties, with dark auburn hair to the middle of his neck and silver eyes. He was very attractive, of course he was attractive as Sheogorath, but in a different way. He looked up at me and added, “I was just a thief, a street rat in prison for picking pockets when the Oblivion Crisis fell in my lap. Yea it got me out of prison, but I had so much responsibility thrust upon me.”

“Believe me, I know what you mean. I didn't ask to be Dragonborn, but now for some reason it's my job to save the world,” I agreed.

“Why did you change the way you look?” I asked.

“Daedra can choose their forms, but the residents of the Shivering Isles know their lord to look a certain way. It causes them distress if I look different. I did choose to change a few things,” he explained.

He shifted to an older man, older then he normally looked. His hair was not as long and was slicked back. His beard seemed thicker, but the main difference was his eyes. They were cat eyes with the white of the eye being black. He also wore more formal attire that wasn't split down the middle.

“This is how I knew Sheogorath,” he replied and shifted back to the Mad God I knew.

“You're referring to Sheogorath and yourself as though you're not the same,” I pointed out.

“O', me dear, I am definitely Sheogorath. I have all of the memories of every version of me before me. It's just today I remember me m'rtal self,” he replied back in his familiar voice.

“You mentioned you had loved someone that you couldn't be with,” I remembered.

“That'd be M'rtin Septim. He was the last Emperor of the Septim Dynasty, and he sacrificed himself to permanently seal the bridge between Mundas and Oblivion,” he answered.

“You can't bring him to the Shivering Isles?” I asked.

“He's m'rtal, so he'd go mad. He comes by for tea once a year. Otherwise, he's sealed in the dragon statue, still protectin' the veil,” he replied.

“You seem to think a lot of him,” I noticed.

“He was the best Septim that ever ruled. We had a relationship, s'rt of. If he had survived and got ta actually live his life, it wouldn't have worked,” he added.

“Why not?” I asked.

“Emperors need legitimate heirs, and only wives give those,” he replied, “Loosin' him was probably what made me agree ta all this,” he motioned to himself.

“As important as he sounds to you, I believe there could have been a way for it to work out,” I told him, “It's a shame I'll never get to meet him.”

The Mad God perked up and gave a wicked grin, “O', but ye can meet him.”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

Ignoring the question, “Ye'd like ta meet him?”

“Sure...hey!” I could barely speak before a portal was opened, and he was shoving me through.

The next thing I knew, I was at another tea party. Once again, there was another guest. He was a fairly attractive man, with light brown hair, and was sitting at the end of the table. Looking around I noticed the land split, like the throne room had been. One side looked much like the last tea party when I first met the Prince of Madness. The other was dark, with giant mushrooms, dead trees and twisting vines. There was a stream with a waterfall, but instead of water it was lava. The both environments were a stark contrast of each other.

“Welcome ta Cheesemonger's Hollow!” the Mad God beamed with excitement.

“You!” I yelled as my daedric form burst forth, “You know Farkas is waiting on me!”

“But ye said ye'd like ta meet M'rtin,” he replied in defense.

“Not today!” I snapped.

“He's only here for today,” he explained, “Donchye w'rry, love. I'll have ye back in time fer ye little p'rty.”

He motioned for me to have a seat. I sat in the middle of the table to, who I would assume was, Martin's right, and Sheo sat across from me to Martin's left.

“Hello M'rtin,” Sheogorath replied as he sat at the table, “Glad ye could make it.”

“It's good to see you again, my friend,” the former Emperor replied, “Who have you brought to join us?”

“Her name is Lux. She recently found out she's a daedra, and the Last Dragonborn,” the Mad God answered.

Martin smiled, “It's good to meet you. Any friend of Cyprian's is a friend of mine.”

“You still call him by his mortal name?” I asked.

“That's all I ever knew him as,” he smiled, “I don't approve of his choice to take on the role of Sheogorath, but he is his own man.”

“You don't like that he became a daedra?” I asked, “Why?”

The Septim gave a pained grin, “My past experience with daedra, was...let's just I was foolish in my youth. However, I know Cyprian, the hero that he was made his decision based on what he felt was best, so I can't be too mad at him.”

“Actually, I made it based on the fact that ye were gone, and I had nothin' to live fer,” Sheogorath replied with a happy grin.

“You shouldn't say such things, my friend,” Martin replied with a frown, “You could have had a family.”

“And grow old as I lived out me days as a has-been-hero. Sounds peachy,” he added sarcastically.

Martin frowned, “You would rather live forever as the personification of madness?”

“M'rtin, I was a thief. I was selfish and didn't want to die. I also didn't want a mundane b'rin' life pretendin' to love someone while the one I really loved was forever out of me reach,” the Mad God answered with frustration.

“Are you two just gonna sit here and argue? Because, if so can I get back to Jorrvaskr?” I asked growing tired of listening.

I felt a change is the Prince of Madness. His frustration was turning to anger. The dishes on the table began to rattle as he spoke in a deep dark voice, “I said you could go back after tea!”

“Lord Sheogorath, I have brought the refreshments you asked for. Is there anything you further require?” Haskill appeared out of nowhere.

“Hey Haskill. How have you been?” I asked to make small talk and give Sheo time to cool down as I tried to subtly use my abilities on him.

The butler looked over and replied, “I'm well. It's nice to see you again, Ms. Lux.”

“My Lord, if there is nothing more you need from me,” Haskill began.

The Daedric Prince nodded, “Notin' else, ye may go.”

The daedric butler vanished in a haze of purple, as the Mad God turned back to Martin and I with a smile, “Now, where were we?”

So I spent the day, drinking tea and listening to the two reminisce about their past. It seemed as though Sheo had caught feelings pretty hard for Martin back then, but I couldn't tell if Martin felt the same, not even with my powers. It may have been because Martin was a just a projection of himself. All I had to go on was words. Martin seemed very closed off. He seemed to care to some degree, otherwise, why would he come year after year?

“So, my fellow Dragonborn, what is your relationship with my old friend here?” Martin asked breaking me from my thoughts.

“Come now M'rtin, ye shouldn't ask questions ye don't want answers too,” the Mad God threw out with a grin.

I cleared my throat, “Thanks for that, Sheo.”

“No problem, me dear. It was fun fer me as well,” he replied with a wicked grin.

“That's not what I meant, and you know it,” I tried to explain.

He just gave another grin, “Sure ye did.”

“I wasn't even going to go there, but..” I ignored his response.

“And why not? It happened didn't?” the Mad God asked, then added with a dark grin and deeper voice, “It could happen again...if ye want.”

“Your going to talk like that in front of Martin, whom you love the most?” I asked feeling anger begin to rise.

“I can't be wit M'rtin,” he answered.

“So I'm the next best thing, huh?” I asked feeling my flames begin to dance around me.

“Lux, me dear, it's not like that,” he tried to explain.

I stood, “What's it like then, Sheo?”

“I want, Sheogorath wants ye. Cyprian loves Martin,” the Mad God answered in a dark voice, standing as well.

“Are you two not the same?” I spat.

The Daedric Prince moved so quickly, he practically passed through the table. It's his world he may have passed through the table, but before I knew it, he had grabbed my face, squeezing as his index finger and thumb dug in to my cheeks, “It's been two hundred years. Cyprian has been dead a long time. I am Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness.”

He released my face placing the hand on my lower back and pulled me to him, as he moved his other hand to the back of my head, kissing me when I was flush against him. The kiss was deep and passionate. His desire was pouring out of him in waves. I remembered the way he overwhelmed me last time, so I pushed off of him.

“Take me back, right now!” I told him.

He grinned darkly, “So soon?”

The truth is, I did have fun with him last time, but I had Farkas to think about now. I cared for him. Not to say I didn't care for Sheo. I was confused. I often felt manipulated around Sheo. Farkas was just easy. I had to get back before I gave in to my usual nature.

Suddenly, I felt the pain of loss, and sadness. Where was this coming from? A voice in my head spoke, _“I know you can feel the emotions of others.”_

It was Martin. He was no longer at the table. He was nowhere in sight. His voice continued, _“Please do not be angry with him. He means well, when it comes to you that is.”_

_“He was right. Cyprian is dead, but his memories remain. That is why we do this every year. The pain you are feeling is Cyprian's when he lost me. That is the only memory he has forgotten. The madness clouds it. Now is your chance. Touch him, and remind him. Distract him to make your escape.”_

I kissed the Mad God, and channeled all of that pain. He wailed in sadness as he pried me off of him, and shoved me through a portal.


	12. Last Seed 27, 4E 201 (Second)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second go of Last Seed 27, 4E 201. Was it a dream? Or did the Mad God pull some crazy time travel shit. Either way, this is what actually happens that day. There is a ceremony that I got from a mod called Enhanced Skyrim Factions: The Companions Guild by DreamKing. It's really good if you like the Companions and feel like becoming a member is a little too easy.  
> http://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/22650/?

I jumped awake in the bed, feeling a large firm body next to me move. Farkas quickly wrapped his arms around me in an attempt to calm me down.

“Hey hey hey, Lux. Lux! Look at me,” he begged.

I sat up in bed and ran my fingers through my hair. What happened?

Farkas sat up in the bed and took my chin to make me look at him, “Hey, what's wrong? Bad dream?”

“Yea. Something like that..” I told him.

It hadn't been a dream. I don't think it was anyway. I looked around the room for any sign of the Mad God, but there was none.

Farkas pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me, “It's alright, darlin'. Ya wanna talk about it?”

“Not really,” I answered as I snuggled into his chest.

The Nord ran his fingers through the back of my hair and kissed my forehead., “We should get up. It's Harvest End, and ya still need to go talk to Kodlak.”

We got dressed, and Farkas said he would meet me in the mead hall. Kodlak's door was open, and the old man was sitting at his desk.

“Ah, there you are. I have talked to the others, and they're impressed, as am I. We would like you to join the Circle,” Kodlak said standing from the chair.

“This is all happening rather quickly, don't you think? Does it have anything to do with the fact I now know the Companion's secret, or..” I paused, “is it because you know mine?”

The Harbinger laughed nervously, “Ha, yes, it is true your time here has been short, however you have proven yourself more then capable. As for being the Dragonborn, you honor us with your presence.”

“I told you that I didn't want to be treated differently,” I replied with frustration.

“The decision was made before you returned with Farkas. We just confirmed what had been expected upon his return,” he stated, adding, “You really impressed that boy.”

“I'm sure,” I replied suspiciously, “You going to make me a werewolf now?”

“Haha, no, my dear. You know where I stand on that,” he answered, “However, Skjor is a different story. He will more then likely ask it of you. Aela as well.”

“What about Farkas and Vilkas?” I asked more curious on where Farkas stood.

The old man chuckled, “Vilkas would forbid it. He sides with me, quite extremely though. Farkas on the the other hand. To be so simple, the boy is hard to read. Generally he follows his twin, but of the entire Circle, Farkas is the only one that can maintain a balance with the beast.”

“Well, what now?” I asked.

“Follow me,” he replied.

I followed the Harbinger out to the training yard to find the whelps all grouped together standing opposite the Circle members. Kodlak took his place between them.

“It's time. Remember the oath about fighting at the backs of your shield siblings?” he asked, “That is what you'll do.”

“I can choose any member?” I asked.

“You must choose a member of the Circle. The two of you will fight the whelps. If you succeed you'll be made a member of the Circle,” the old man answered.

“What happens if I fail?” I asked.

“Then we miss judged you, and you are not ready,” he replied.

“I can choose any Circle member?” I asked again to be clear.

The Harbinger nodded.

“I choose Farkas,” I told him as I looked to the large Nord.

Farkas gave a wolfish grin, “This'll be good.”

“Good choice. He's the most physically imposing, and he leads most of their training,” Kodlak commented, “And I imagine the two of you will fight comfortably together, all things considered.”

Kodlak gave us time to prepare and discuss strategy. The whelps didn't seem to talk much. I guess they figured they would just wing it.

Farkas pulled me in close, “This should go smoothly. What weapons ya gonna use?”

“I'll duel wield my conjured swords,” I told him.

“Alright, but no other magic. I'll take Athis. He's gonna be duel wieldin' daggers, so he's gonna be fast. Don't want him cuttin' ya up. Plus, I got a little lesson to teach him,” he told me, “I'll also take...”

“I want Njada,” I told him.

The Nord laughed, “Alright. She's gonna be tough. She's like a stone wall with that shield.”

“Kicking her ass will feel good then. Plus, I kinda owe her,” I told him with a smirk.

“Is that right? I believe ya already paid that debt last night with the shout,” he replied with a laugh, “Which reminds me. No shoutin'.”

“Alright. What about the other two?” I asked, “Ria's my friend. I don't know if I could just fight her for no reason.”

“Ya got a reason. She is standin' between ya and joinin' the Circle,” he replied, “Anyway sometimes ya gotta fight people ya care about. That's just how it is.”

“I could never fight you,” I told him.

“Yea ya could. Plus, I don't think I want ya goin' against a drunk with a war-hammer,” he added.

“So you want me to let you take care of them all,” I asked playfully.

He laughed and gave me a quick peck on the cheek, “Let's get to it.”

Everyone took their places. Kodlak gave the count to start. I quickly conjured my swords and went for Njada. I swung, and she raised her shield. I slammed the spectral sword so hard against the shield, she staggered to one knee. Kicking the shield from her hand, I blocked the swing of her sword with one of mine. My other sword was placed at her throat, and she dropped her sword, yielding.

I looked behind me to see Athis swinging his tiny little daggers at Farkas, while the wolf just imposingly held out his great-sword. Farkas swiftly kicked the Elf in the gut causing him to drop the daggers and double over in pain. The large Nord looked at me with a grin that turned as he rushed toward me. I turned in time to see a large hammer on its way to meet me. Before it connected I felt myself being thrown to the ground as I heard the crushing sound of metal. I looked back to see the hammer being lifted off the cracked chest piece worn by Farkas. The wolf was breathing heavily, his ribs more then likely fractured. Farkas grabbed the handle of the hammer shoved it in Torvar's face, breaking his nose.

I heard the drunk giving up as nice familiar voice confessed, “I'm sorry about this, Lux.”

I recognized Ria and side stepped as she stumble forward. I replied, “I don't really wanna fight you Ria, so no hard feelings?”

She turned to come back at me. I deflected her sword swing, then grabbed her wrist. Grabbing her shield with the other hand, I pulled her in and headbutted her. She fell to her knees dropping her sword and shield.

“The match is over. Congratulations, young one. Welcome to the Circle,” I heard Kodlak announced from the patio.

“What now,” I asked.

“Now we celebrate. It's Harvest End, and the Companions have a new member of the Circle,” the old man added to his announcement.

Farkas walked up behind me and placed his arm around my shoulders, kissing me on the head, “Good job. I'll see ya inside.”  
I watched him walk up the patio, as I felt another arm around my shoulders. I turned to see Vilkas wolfishly smiling down at me. I tried to back away, but he held me firm.

“Nice job, new blood. You looked good out there,” he said in a charming voice.

“Uh..thanks. I guess,” I didn't know what to say. I thought Vilkas hated me.

He moved to face me, pulling me close to him, “Your fighting style, it reminds me of dancing.”

He leaned down to my ear, and breathed in deeply with a growl, “Very beautiful.”

“I'd better go. I told Farkas I'd meet him inside,” I backed away.

The smaller twin just laughed with a sly grin, as he watched me head toward the patio.

At the door, Aela stopped me, “Well done.”

“Thanks. I couldn't have done it without Farkas,” I told her.

“You? You probably could, but we Circle members fight as a pack. That's what makes us so strong. The whelps only look out for themselves. That makes them weak,” the huntress explained.

“I'll keep all that in mind. Is Vilkas okay?” I asked.

“What do you mean,” she asked looking back at the small twin.

“He is acting strange. I thought he hated me, but now he is putting his arm around me and flirting with me,” I told her.

“I don't know. Maybe he finally accepts you,” she told me, “I see you with Farkas and that's all fine. But, you better watch it with Vilkas.”

“How so?” I asked.

“Farkas is a sweetheart, but Vilkas, he's quite the womanizer. Plus, Farkas seems to really like you, and Vilkas always gets the girl over his brother,” she told me.

“Well, of the two Farkas has left the better impression,” I told her as we walked inside.

As soon as I was through the doors, Ria ran to hug me, “You two were amazing together.”

“Thanks, girl. No hard feelings about the headbutt?” I asked.

She laughed, “Of course not. It's not the first time I've been headbutted. Just don't become a stranger now that you're hanging with the Circle.”

I hugged her again, and I felt a hand on my back. I turned to find Athis and Torvar.

“Damn! You can definitely fight like one of them. I'll give you that,” Athis told me.

“Thanks,” I replied.

“What do you say to me taking you out for a drink later?” Torvar asked with a flirty grin, “You can tell me how you got on the Circle's good side.”

“Yea, that's not gonna happen,” I told him.

“Is it because you're sleeping with Farkas? That how you got in?” he asked.

“Excuse me?” I asked, completely thrown off guard.

“Of course that's why she got in,” Njada chimed in, “And after you gave me so much shit about it, you turn around and do the same thing.”

“You know it's not like that. Back off,” I threatened.

“Or you'll what shout me across the room again?” she taunted, “Oh yes, she's Dragonborn. That's why they let you in. It's so unfair. You just got here.”

“Njada, did you ever think that the reason you haven't been made a Circle member is because your a bitch?” I stated, “Anyway, I believe I just showed you all why they wanted me to join out in the training yard.”

“So your Dragonborn, and your sleeping with a Circle member? Damn, looks like I'll never get to join,” Torvar added.

I could feel my anger burning me up. A shout. I was going to shout again, and I couldn't stop it.

Suddenly, I heard a crash that snapped me back. Farkas had Torvar lifted off the floor and penned to the wall.

“How's that broken nose?” the large wolf growled.

“Fa..Fa...Farkas..I'm...I..” he stuttered.

The wolf growled louder, “I said how's the broken nose?”

“Pl..Ple..Please, I..” the drunk stammered.

Farkas lifted then slammed him back against the wall with another loud growl.

“It..It's still broken..” Torvar finally answered.

“Ya sure? Sounded like I didn't break it good enough for ya?” the large wolf twin snarled.

Torvar whimpered, “I'm sorry...please..”

“Apologize to her not me,” Farkas told him.

“I'm...I'm sorry,” the drunk wined.

I nodded to Farkas, and he dropped the poor guy to make his way to me. The huge Nord took me to a bench in the corner and pulled me into his lap, as he sat down. He threaded his fingers in the back of my hair and went in for a hungry kiss.

He growled in my ear, “Fightin' with ya today was more fun then I've had in long time. By the Nine, ya were beautiful out there.”

“You okay? Your ribs should have been cracked from that hammer,” I pointed out.

The wolf nuzzled my neck, “It's fine. All healed up.”

As my breath hitched, he added, “Let's go to bed early.”

I couldn't help letting out a soft moan, but before I could give him an answer, I was interrupted.

“Well done today,” It was Skjor.

Farkas moved me from his lap, as I replied, “Thanks.”

“You know there are other honors to being in the Circle,” he mentioned.

Farkas kissed me on the cheek before getting up and heading to the main table.

“I got a feeling as to where this is going,” I replied looking up at him.

Skjor crossed his arms, “Yes well, meet me out near the steps to the Skyforge in a little bit.”

“Alright,” I agreed.

He left out the back doors, and I went back to Farkas. I sat next to him at the main table.

“So he wants me to meet him outside in a little bit,” I told him.

“I know what he wants,” Farkas replied.

“I have a feeling I know as well. Any advice on what choice to make?” I asked him.

He looked at me, “Make any choice ya want.”

“I just want to know how you feel about being a wolf,” I told him.

“How I feel doesn't matter. It's yer life that will change. I can't ask ya to do it, and I can't tell ya not to,” he answered me.

“Will you not tell me how you feel?” I pushed.

He got up and kissed my forehead, “I will after ya make yer decision.”

“Where are you going?” I asked.

“To bed. Come see me after ya make yer decision,” he said with a grin.

As Farkas made his way to the stairs, Vilkas made his way to me. He said loud enough for his twin to hear, “Is my brother abandoning you so soon? It's still so early. I'd be more than happy to keep you company for the rest of the night.”

“I kinda have somewhere to be in a little while,” I told the smaller twin as I looked toward Farkas.

I saw the larger twin had stopped in his tracks and snarled a bit before he descended the staircase.

“I promise I won't keep you any longer then you want to stay,” he replied kissing my hand, “Just give me a chance.”

“Fine, but like I said your time is limited,” I gave in.

“Would you like to dance?” he asked.

I nodded in agreement and gave him my hand. He pulled me to the open area on the side opposite to the staircase. He held me close, and moved slowly with me. His hand on my back drifted to the lowest portion of my lower back and over to my hip, so that his fingers lightly rested against my ass.

He leaned in to speak softly in my ear, “Gods, your gorgeous. You know that? My brother doesn't know how to treat gorgeous women. He's too shy to give them the kind of love they need.”

“And what kind of love would that be?” I asked him suspiciously.

He pulled away from my ear to look me in the eyes. His face and lips centimeters away from mine, he replied with a smirk, “I could show you.”

He leaned in and kissed me. It was like kissing Farkas, and it wasn't all at the same time. Farkas kissed me with a deep hunger like he needed it, like we was begging and aching for it. Yet it was still soft and sweet. Vilkas kissed me with an aggressive hunger, like he wanted me begging and aching for it. His kisses were soft yes, but his tongue was...skilled doesn't quite do it justice.

The thought of other things that tongue might be good at caused a small moan to escape. When Vilkas heard it he grabbed my ass and squeezed as he ground his hips against me.

I pushed him off as I gasped for air, “I gotta go.”

“You don't sound like you want to go,” he kissed my hand.

“I gotta meet Skjor,” I told him as I pulled my hand away and hurried for the door.

“You should come see me when you're done,” he offered with a smirk.

I quickly ran out the door pretending not to hear him.

Once outside, I took a few deep breaths to gather myself. All of this from Vilkas was weird. I shook my head and saw Skjor waiting out of the corner of my eye. I hurried over.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

“Yea I guess,” I replied.

“Then come inside,” he push in a small stone and a larger one slide open.

Inside was a dark cave with a large metal bowl in the middle of the room. In the back stood a werewolf.

“That pitiful ceremony is not what being a member of the Circle of Companions is about. This is the Underforge. I hope you recognize Aela. She has agreed to give her blood to turn you,” he explained.

“Turn me?” I asked.

“Yes all members of the Circle must accept the beast blood,” he told me.

“But what if I don't want to be a wolf?” I asked.

“How could you not? The blood of the beast brings strength and abilities unattainable by mortals,” he attempted to persuade me, “How else do you think Farkas and Vilkas knew what Njada was up to? They could smell it on her. Her lies.”

This was all getting interesting. Smelling emotions? It could substitute my empathic abilities.

“Okay, turn me!” I agreed.

Skjor took Aela's wrist and cut it letting the blood drain in to the large bowl, “Drink.”

I took a hand full of the blood and drank it down. Almost instantly my skin began to burn, then get tight. I fell to the ground. The pain was unbearable. I felt arms around me dragging me out of the Underforge.

The last thing I remember is running through Whiterun, and everybody screaming the word monster. I taste blood in my mouth. I am not sure if it belongs to me or not. The snow is cold, but feels good on my aching muscles. Am I naked?

I hear foot steps in the snow. I can't move to protect myself...


	13. Last Seed 28, 4E 201

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux wakes up from her first transformation as a werewolf.

“There you are. You had us worried when you ran off like that,” Aela told me, “You gave us more trouble then Farkas did on his first run.”

“First run?” I questioned.

“You're a wolf now,” Aela replied.

I looked around, “Where are we?”

“Not real sure. Somewhere in Eastmarch,” she told me, “You ran up on a Silver Hand encampment. Luckily they didn't notice you. Skjor went to scout ahead. We need to catch up to him.”

I shivered, “Do you have any clothes?”

“Oh, yes. Sorry about that,” Aela handed me my clothes, “We managed to get these off of you before they tore.” 

I got dressed and we headed inside. The place wreaked of pain and death. Mutilated corpses of other werewolves left to rot hanging or in cages, sent chills up my spine. The smell of death was sickening. I felt something stirring inside of me as I let out low growl.

“These poor bastards,” Aela broke the silence, “Looks like they were just feral.”

“How can you tell that? By the smell?” I asked.

“Partly, but they didn't change back human when they were killed,” she told me.

“Will that happen to me?” I asked.

“What go feral?” she asked, “No, because we chose you.”

“So someone has to agree to take the blood?” I asked.

She laughed at my sudden interest, “Well, not necessarily. See some wolves, like the twins and I, are born. Others, like Skjor, Kodlak, and you, can be chosen to accept the blood. Then there are these, victims of some unfortunate accident, they normally become feral.”

“Ok I get the difference between born and made, but how are the willing and accidents different?” I questioned her.

“The willing are hand picked based on their mental stability. That's why you had to prove you were worthy to be in the Circle,” she explained.

“So all the fighting wasn't real?” I asked.

“I was, but to be a wolf, your mind has to be as strong as your body. That's why you fought the whelps, and that's why Farkas went with you on your trial, to see not only if you were a capable fighter, but also how you handled the situation,” she replied.

I looked around, “So these that go feral, they don't have the mental capability to contain the wolf?”

“Some might have if they sought out help, but most are so frighted when it happens that they become vulnerable and the wolf takes the lead,” she explained, “The wolf hates weakness and will attempt to snuff it out, even in itself.”

We continued through the place silently killing every Silver Hand we came across. Suddenly, we came to a large room. I could smell materials used in tanning leather. 

“This looks like their boss's room. They call her the Skinner. Be careful,” the told me, then added, “We should have found Skjor by now. Keep your eyes open.”

As we finished the last few off, I noticed a mangled lump of armor and flesh off to the side. I heard Aela calling Skjor's name telling him everything is clear. Her calls begin to get desperate as I slowly approach the mutilated body. I recognized the armor, though I wish I didn't. I stopped.

“Aela,” I said firmly.

“What? What are you...?” I can hear the panic in her voice, smell the fear.

I turn towards her as a warning while she approaches, “You don't want to see this.”

She pushes me aside and falls to her knees, “Skjor! No, no! Get up! Don't you die on me! Get up!”

I put my hand on her shoulder, “Aela, he's already...”

“No! Get out of here!” she pushes me off her.

“Aela, I'm not leaving you,” I told her.

“I SAID GO!” she screams.

There was nothing I could do to make her leave his side, but I she was forcing me to leave her. I decided that if I must leave her, I would make sure there was nobody left to disturb her grieving. 

My return to Jorrvaskr was filled with dread. I felt like I should take the news straight to Kodlak first.

As I entered the office he stood, “Well hello my dear. I see you have decided to accept the blood. Though it pains me to know you must now share this curse, I welcome you into the Circle my child.”

“Thanks, but that isn't why I am here,” I told him.

“What has happened young one?” the old man asked.

“It's Skjor. He's gone. He went in alone to scout a Silver Hand camp while Aela dealt with me after my transformation,” I told him with guilt.

“Do not blame yourself, my dear. He should not have gone in alone. Thank you for telling me. Go grieve in whatever way you know,” he replied sadly.

I nodded my condolences to him and made my exit. As I made my way through the hall of the living quarters, I ran into Ria and Njada.

“Hey, where'd you disappear to last night?” Ria asked, then added with a giggle, “Did you sneak off with Farkas, or was it Vilkas? I saw you two dancing.”

“Neither,” I answered with a smile, “I have some bad news. Skjor's dead.”

“That's...I'm sorry. Thank you for telling us...” Njada replied and hurried off to her room. I could hear her begin to sob as she rounded the corner.

“Is Aela alright?” Ria asked.

“I don't know. She wanted me to leave her with him,” I told her, “She just needs some time.”

“The poor girl. Thanks for telling us,” Ria gave me a hug and went to check on Njada.

In the mead hall, I ran into Athis at the top of the stairs,“ Well if it isn't the newest member of the Circle.”

“Hey, I have some bad news,” I told him.

“Yea?” he asked.

“It's Skjor. He's gone,” I answered.

“He has joined the honored dead?” he questioned, “This will be a difficult time for us all.”

“I wonder who will replace him in the Circle?” Torvar chimed in as he joined us.

“You see this as an opportunity for a promotion?” I angrily replied.

“What? Somebody has to take his place. Why not me?” he answered with a smirk.

“You son of a bitch!” I went to punch him, but a hand caught my wrist.

I turned find to Vilkas, “Is there a problem here?”

“Skjor's dead and all this asshole can think about is moving up!” I growled.

“I heard. Torvar, go clean and polish the weapons and armor,” Vilkas ordered.

“What?” the drunk attempted to protest.

“I said go!” the small twin growled.

Torvar pouted and grumbled as he obeyed. 

“I have always thought of Skjor as one of our strongest. Truly a great fire has gone out,” Vilkas turned to me.

“Fires go out, others ignite,” Vignar added, “Skjor inspired many with his life. Maybe his death will inspire more.”

“This is so,” Vilkas replied, “How are you holding up?”

“I was the one that found him. I'm just trying to inform everybody. I haven't really had much time to think on it myself. I'm more concerned for Aela,” I told him.

Vilkas embraced me. I slightly heard him sniff me as he replied, “I am here if you need someone to talk to.”

I began to get a strange scent from him. My wolf began to stir as I felt a familiar heat between my legs. His scent was getting stronger and his grip firmer. He smelled delicious. I quickly backed away. Was he? Is that what arousal smells like? He smirked releasing a soft growl. I had to get away from him. My wolf wanted me to accept what he was silently offering.

“Where's Farkas?” I tried to pretend like nothing was going on.

“In the training yard I believe,” he answered, “Break the news to him gently, please.”

I hurried out the door feeling his hungry eyes on me the entire time. This was strange. I didn't understand the sudden interest Vilkas had in me. He was very persistent. The thought of letting him claim me sent a jolt through me. I shook off the thought. 

As soon as I stepped out on the patio, the scent hit me. His scent hit me. It took my breath away. I have never smelled anything like it. It was intoxicating. 

I saw him stop his weapon mid swing and stand up straight. Farkas turned and gave me a feral grin as he tossed his sword to the ground.

My heart was racing, and my body was burning, aching with an overwhelming need. I could feel the wolf inside me gnawing to get out, begging me to go to him, to present myself, to submit to my mate. Even with my powers I have never felt anything this strong. The smell of his arousal was making my mind cloudy. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to him. Our lips crushed together, as he grabbed my ass lifting me up. Never breaking the kiss, he carried me to the Underforge.

As soon as we were through the door, he pinned me to the nearest wall, rutting against me. I could feel his thickness rub at my entrance that was still annoying covered. He trailed kisses down my neck, licking and nipping at my shoulder. The wolf took in my scent and lets out a possessive growl. 

I figured he had smelled his brother's scent, but before I could say anything he bit down into my shoulder marking me as his. The wolf in me writhed in satisfaction at the possessive mating gesture. The ache between my thighs was getting unbearable. 

I lifted my hips into his, “Farkas...I”

“Mine...” he growled.

His eyes were glowing green, as they stared down at me while filled with lust. I couldn't think straight. His scent still had my head so clouded, so full of want.

He pulled down the straps of my dress revealing my breasts. The gorgeous wolf took a nipple into his mouth and sucked at it roughly causing my breath to catch in my throat. He released it only to start rolling it around with his fingers. Farkas gave the same treatment to the other breast as he returned to my lips. 

He roughly released the ties of my dress and pulled it over my head. The Nord kissed his way down my stomach to my undergarments. He pulled at them discarding them as quickly as he could. 

Spreading my thighs, he propped them on his shoulders as he knelt and buried his face between them. My back arched at the feeling of his thick tongue lightly brushing against me, but it wasn't enough. I needed more. I threaded my fingers in his hair and tried bucking my hips. He gripped my thighs tighter and growled. My wolf knew it was his wolf's warning to submit.

As I relaxed, he began more firm full licks from the entrance to the clit. He eventually stopped at the small bud to suck at it. Suddenly, two thick fingers slid into my entrance. 

The moan that left me was nearly a scream, “More...Farkas, please...”

With a sly grin, he let out another growl. This time it was more moan then anything. The wolf worked his fingers in and out, as he returned to my kiss me aggressively. 

I wrapped my legs around him pulling our hips together. Gods, he was hitting the right spots with those fingers. I let my head fall back as he returned to my neck, kissed and nipping at it. He removed his fingers, unlaced his pants, and angled his hips so that his manhood pressed at my entrance. He pulled my hips further as he slowly pushed himself inside. He was so thick. I had hope his body size didn't miss lead the size of his cock, but it was larger then I could have ever imagined. His cock was definitely the largest I ever had. Farkas began to slowly thrust. His thrusts were sharp as he paused before pulling out slowly, each time going deeper until he was hilted. It was so sweet and careful, but I could tell he wanted to let loose as much as I wanted him to.

“Farkas...harder...please love...” I begged.

He stopped for a second. I almost thought I offended the wolf. That it thought I was demanding when I should be submitting. He suddenly pulled out and flipped me. Lifting my hips, he slammed back in with a much faster and rougher pace. 

My moans were screams, as I gripped the wall. He was going so deep. It felt amazing. I suddenly smelled a new emotion. It was sweet like flowers. As I came he pulled me into a kiss, following a few seconds later.

Farkas collapsed to the floor, pulling me down with him, He rolled on his back and laid me across his chest. The Nord lifted my chin and kissed me sweetly. There was that sweet smell again.

“I didn't hurt ya did I?” he asked.

I giggled, “No. Farkas, I smell a scent I can't place. It's sweet like flowers.”

“That's love darlin',” he replied with a smile, the kissed my forehead.

“Who's love?” I asked a little confused. Did he love me?

“Ours,” he answered.

I still didn't understand. I was pretty sure I was interested, and sex was nice, but I was pretty sure I wasn't quite to love yet.

He laughed, “Yer confused. Ya don't even realize how ya feel. It's not any individual's love. It's the love we just made as wolves, as mates.”

“Mates?” I questioned, my wolf happily stirred at the mention of the word, “So were like married?”

Farkas laughed, “Nah, it's more of a soul thing. The wolves understand. We just follow them.”

It wasn't that I was suddenly bummed that I was now bound to Farkas. I mean I'm the Dragonborn and I'm a daedra. I'm pretty sure that last one goes on longer then being a werewolf. I don't know what I felt. I wasn't in my nature to stick with just one person.

I tried to change the subject, “So what about Skjor and Aela?”

“Yep, they're mates,” he answered.

“Were mates,” I replied

I looked up as I smelled his confusion. That's right, I hadn't gotten the chance to tell him. 

“Oh sorry I meant to tell you when I saw you in the training yard. Skjor is dead,” I told him, “The Silver Hand is responsible.”

Farkas pushed me off of him as he quickly got up. He started to walk out, “Farkas, were are you going. Aela and I took care of the group that did it.”

“That's not it,” he replied with his back still to me.

“Then what?” I asked getting worried as I smelt pain and dread from him.

“I...I need to find my brother...” he answered.

“I already told him,” I said.

“I just need to be alone with him...” he replied as he left.

What the hell? That was it? He just leaves me? What was all that mate shit he was spouting? Men, you give them what they want, then they're gone. He wasn't my mate. It was just sex like all the others.

Why grieve with Vilkas? I know they're twins, so they have a rare bond, but Vilkas hadn't been that torn up about it. I quickly dressed and headed to the mead hall to get Lydia.

“Is everything alright?” she asked.

“I'll tell you about it once we're out of town,” I growled.

“Well were are we headed then?” the housecarl asked.

I wanted to get as far from this place as I could, “Eastmarch. Whindhelm to be specific. I still need to find out more about my night with Sam.”

“Our last clue, Witchmist Grove, is in Eastmarch,” she replied.

“Perfect. Maybe we can finally resolve this,” I added.

Yeah, finally. Maybe it would get my mind off of Farkas...


	14. Last Seed 29, 4E 201

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux experiences Windhelm for the first time, and agrees to help Aventus Arentino. She finally finds out what happened that night with Sam.

We took a carriage through the night and arrived in Windhelm before dawn. I slept on the way so that I wouldn't have to deal with the emotions running through me. I didn't understand why Farkas had suddenly left me. Had he only wanted me for sex? I didn't want to think about it anymore.

As we entered Candlehearth Inn for food, we heard a man grumble, “Damn Greyskins. I say Ulfric should burn that so called Grey Quarter to the ground. Show them damn Elves that Skyrim belongs to the Nords.”

The racist bastard turned to me, “You Breton! You an Elf lover?”

“Back off drunk! You have no idea who you are talking to,” I threatened.

“I know I'm not talking to a Nord, which means, you're not welcome here,” he spouted as other patrons of the inn perked up.

“What?” I gave a wicked grin, “You think you're big enough to make me leave?”

“You got a smart mouth, girl,” the drunk grumbled, “Let me show you out.”

Lydia stepped in front of me, and the man replied, “What's a Nord doing protecting a Breton? You would disgrace our race for that half breed?”

I placed a hand on the housecal's back, “It's alright, Lydia. I'll handle this.”

Lydia reluctantly moved to the side. The drunk laughed, as he put up his fists preparing for the fight. The innkeeper, along with the other guests, cheered him on. With a smirk, I let out my shout, and the man was flung across the room and hit the far wall.

There were whispers of Dragonborn as I asked, “Am I welcome now?”

“The Dragonborn is always welcome,” the innkeeper relied.

I was pissed. These stupid racist people had added to my already boiling temper. Releasing the shout had been a relief, but it wasn't enough. I wanted to kill everyone of them. Lydia and I sat at a far table in the corner upstairs. The barkeep rushed us food and drink, adding again how thankful she was that the Dragonborn was in her inn.

When she saw us preparing to leave, she spoke up, “Dragonborn, may I ask a favor?”

“And why would I help any of you racist assholes?” I replied.

The innkeeper cleared her throat, “It's about a child. Aventus Arentino. He has locked himself up in his home. Some say he's attempting to contact the Dark Brotherhood, but despite all of that, the truth is, his mother is dead. He's a child lost and alone. Can you help the boy?”

“I'll see what I can do,” I accepted with a grunt.

When we found the Arentino house, I told Lydia to stand guard outside. On entering the building, I heard a boy repeating the phrase, “Sweet mother, sweet mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear.”

As I approached the boy, he stopped. Wiping the tears from his face he replied with excitement, “You came!”

“Um?” I had no idea the boy had been expecting me.

“An assassin from the Dark Brotherhood!” he exclaimed, overjoyed.

Oh so that's what he meant, “Look kid, this isn't...”

“I'm so glad you came,” he interrupted, as he ran and wrapped his arms around my waist.

He looked up at me, “I need you to kill the old woman that runs the orphanage. It''s called Honorhall. The old hag calls herself Grelod the Kind, but she's not kind.”

“Oh yea? Why do you say that?” I asked, curious.

The boy looked at the floor. I noticed a small tear fall.

“Does she hurt you, sweetie?” I asked as I knelt down next to him.

The boy began cry as he put his arms around my neck, “Please, help. The others, they...”

“Shhh, it's alright sweetie. I'll take care of it,” I told the him.

I held the boy until he passed out. He must have been up for days. I carefully put him to bed. Before I made my exit, I left a stack of coins on the nightstand.

Outside, Lydia asked, “Well?”

“The boy Aventus, he was an orphan at a place called Honorhall,” I told her.

“That's in Riften,” she replied.

“Is it near?” I asked.

“It's in the Rift, south of here. Why?” the housecarl asked.

“I have a spectral blade with an old bitch's name on it,” I told her.

“I believe Witchmist Grove is on the way,” Lydia added.

I grinned, “Perfect.”

As we arrived at the Grove we found a hagraven that claimed to be my wife. My attempts to talk sense into her were making her hostile, so I played along until she revealed the location of the wedding.

“I'm sorry, love. That was a long night, and I was horribly drunk. However, that doesn't excuse me from forgetting such a beautiful creature such as yourself,” I told her.

“Oh, you're still such a charmer, my love,” she replied.

“Forgive me for my forgetfulness, but where did you wish for us to marry?” I asked slyly as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

“The drink must have really had you, love. Your friend suggested Morvunskar,” she answered.

I softly reach into her pocket and found Ysolda's ring. I quickly snatched it and ran, “Thanks, dear give me a couple days to get things ready, and I'll meet you there.”

As we got out of range, Lydia asked, “You're not really going to...”

“Of course not,” I laughed, “I just wanna find Sam and find out what the hell went on that night.”

Morvunskar was crawling with wizards. Lydia and I took them out as quietly as we could. We eventually found ourselves in a large room. After the remaining wizards and mages were dealt with, a portal opened. I approached it.

Lydia reached out to stop me, “Lux!”

“What?” I asked, as I turned to see why she'd stopped me.

“What if it's a portal to Oblivion?” she asked.

“Lydia, I've already been to Coldharbor. How much worse could it be?” I stated.

“You have a point,” the housecarl replied.

We arrived in a beautiful place, and I immediately felt my abilities return and stretched my wings, as my body took it's natural form. There was a drunk sitting against a tree.

“Hey where are we?” I asked.

“Oh, you're in a wonderful place,” he answered, “Hey, I remember you. Back for more?”

“What? I have no idea what you're talking about. What's this place called?” I asked.

“Oh you don't remember? That's because you were drinking with the Master. This place is called Misty Grove,” he replied.

Lydia whispered, “This place sounds familiar, but I'm not sure who controls it.”

“Who is your Master?” I asked the drunk.

“Why don't you head down the path and find out. He won't bite,” the man grinned, “Unless you ask him to.”

The grove was beautiful. Surely the prince of this realm couldn't be all that bad could he? Sheogorath's world seemed harmless, so there's that, but he's has an excuse. He's crazy. The path lead us to a party. People were gathered around a large table, drinking and singing. The closer we got I could feel a strong pull of desire. As I looked around, I realized the people weren't just drinking and singing. There were orgies all around me. The sexual tension hit me like a ton of bricks. I fell to my knees.

Lydia ran to my side, “Lux, what's wrong?”

“She can't handle the rush of lust projected by my subjects,” a familiar voice replied.

I looked up, “Sam?”

“I knew you'd be back,” he grinned, “We had a lot of fun the last time you were here.”

The air was thick with lust. It was as if the very mist that blanketed the grove was the physical manifestation of it. My body ached. I couldn't handle this much longer.

I stood and forced myself to remain calm, “Who are you really?”

“I'm Sam. Don't you remember? You've forgotten me already?” he continued, “Forgotten our night together?”

“Just tell me who you are. I am sure you're a deadric prince. Who are you?” I gritted my teeth.

He licked his lips and his appearance faded to something more demonic. His skin was the color of charcoal and his eyes produced a red glow. Horns protruded from his head, and he was clad in red and black armor.

“I am Sanguine, Deadric Prince of Debauchery,” he grinned slyly.

“Among other things such as hedonistic revelry,” in a flash he pulled me against him, “And passionate indulgences.”

A slight moan escaped me, as I tried to resist the flood of desire.

“Mmm, I remember that sound, and all the other beautiful noises I got out of you the last time you were here,” he ran his thumb across my bottom lip.

He kissed me. The kiss was unlike any I had ever experienced. I know I kissed him in the Winking Skeever, but this was...different. His hands slid through the slits on the sides of my dress.

“The dress is beautiful on you, love,” he commented.

“It was you who left this for me? I thought the S stood for Sheogorath,” I replied.

He laughed and ground his hips against mine, “I haven't taken my eyes off you since our delicious night together.”

“Please tone down the lust,” I begged, “I wanna know what happened the last time I was here.”

He pulled me into another deep kiss. God his tongue was amazing. He squeezed at the flesh of my backside, before lifting me up and sitting me on the table.

“Why don't we pick up where we left off, and I'll show you,” he whispered in my ear while wrapping my legs around his waist, as he ground our hips together.

Another moan escaped my lips. I could feel his cock swell and twitch against me.

“You look so appetizing, pet. Our time spent together that night only made me crave you more,” Sanguine purred.

“I'm not your pet. Don't call me that,” I growled.

He laughed, “You didn't seem to have a problem with it after a few glasses of blood wine, or maybe you were too busy enjoying the thorough funking I gave you.”

I felt a pressure between my legs. He entered me slowly, until he was hilted. As he swayed his hips side to side, I felt an amazing tingle rush through me. I needed more, more movement, more something. I rocked my hips the best I could and gasped as his cock ran over the perfect spot deep in side me. I did it again and it was like small sparks ran up my stomach to my breasts. He then began to rock his hips, still swaying from side to side every now and then. The tingle that ran up my stomach, made my nipples achingly hard. I reach to rub them, but the daedric prince grabbed my wrists, pinning them above my head. He bent down and lightly licked at one of my nipples. That only made them ache more. Hearing me whimper and whine at the lack of contact, he stopped. With a wicked grin he took the nipple into his mouth and began to aggressively suck at it. I cried out as my climax hit me hard.

As I cam down from it, I heard someone off to my right reach theirs and another orgasm hit me. Then someone else climaxed before I came down from the second one and cause me to roll right into a third. After a few seconds break, Sanguine pulled me off the table and bent me over it. He wrapped his fist in my hair and pulled my head back, while the other hand squeezed at my breast and played with my nipples. More people around me began to reach their climax and they all rolled over into me.

I lost count on how many times I got off. It began to be impossible to tell if my climaxes were being caused by Sanguine or the people around me. Suddenly he made me face him then shoved me to my knees. He pressed his cock to my lips and shoved it in. He was so long and thick. After a few pumps, he came down my throat.

The lust around me began to die down, and I finally was able to gather my own emotions. The daedric prince pulled me in for another kiss. This time I wasn't going to allow him to take advantage of me. Before our lips met, I headbutted him, breaking his nose.

“AHH! What in Oblivion was that for,” he asked.

I growled, “You son of bitch. How dear you use me.”

I took the lust he had for me and fed it to his subjects.

“Lydia, lets go,” I said as I turned to leave.

“Wait...I'm sorry. I never meant to use you,” he apologized, “Please get them off me.”

They had taken him to the ground. I released them and knelt down to help him up. With a sly grin, he pulled me to the ground rolling me on my back. He kissed me and attempted to pin me down. My eyes lit up, as I took in a breath, and with it began to feed on his life essence.

He quickly released me, and before I knew it, Lydia and I were in the Winking Skeever. We rented a room and went up stairs. On the bed was a staff in the shape of a rose, along with a letter.

I took the paper and opened it, _I apologize for my disrespect. You are so seductive. All of the princes covet you, but the only one that has been able to get close to you is Sheogorath. You and I are more alike then you realize, my pet. Take my staff. It will go nicely with the outfit I gave you. - S_

“Well this has put us out of the way,” Lydia commented, “Who is the letter from?”

“Sanguine,” I answered, then replied, “We can take the carriage to Riften in the morning.”


	15. Last Seed 30, 4E 201

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux meets a strange jester on the road. Lydia and her make it to Riften and meet an attractive redhead man.

Lydia and I woke early to make our way to Riften. We spent most of the day riding the carriage.

Outside of Whiterun, we came across a a strange jester dressed in red and black fussing over a broken wagon wheel.

I approached the man, “Is everything okay?”

“Poor Cicero is stuck can't you see?” he wined, “I was transporting my dear sweet mother.”

“Well, not her. Her corpse,” he giggled, “She's quite dead.”

“Um?” I started.

“I'm taking her to a new home. A new crypt,” the jester giggled, then screamed, “But damnedest wagon wheel!”

“Uh?” I started again.

“It broke! Can't you see?” he replied frustrated.

“Would you like some help?” I finally got out.

The jester began to dance, “Yes, yes! The kindly stranger can help!”

“Okay, what do you need?” I asked.

“Go to the Lorieus Farm,” he directed, “They have tools. They can fix Cicreo's wheel.”

As Lydia and I made our way to the farm, I could hear the jester start to whisper to the crate when we were out of range. If it hadn't been for the beast blood, I wouldn't have noticed it.

After talking to the people at the farm, I returned to Cicero to tell him I convinced Lorieus to fix his wheel.

“Oh stranger!” he began to dance, “Thank you! Thank you! Cicero thanks you. And mother thanks you as well.”

“Don't mention it,” I told him as I turned to head back to our carriage.

“Take this shiny clinky gold,” he offered.

I turn and took the bag, “Thanks, I guess.”

I started to make my way to the carriage taking Lydia and I to Riften when I heard a wickedly creepy giggle come from the jester, “Oh and see you real soon...”

I hurried to the carriage, glad to be through with all of that weirdness. Lydia wanted to know why I was in such a rush to leave Whiterun the other day, and why I couldn't stand to look toward the city as we passed it. I explained about what happened with Farkas and told her the other Circle members and I were all werewolves. She didn't seem shocked about the werewolves. She told me she didn't think Farkas meant it the way I took it. I didn't care. I didn't want to think about it. I just wanted to sleep until we got to Riften.

It was late afternoon. I have never had so much trouble getting into the city. If I wasn't getting shook down by the guards, I was getting threatened in the street. Lydia had said that crime was rampant here, but I hadn't really took her precautions seriously.

As we passed by the market, an man with red hair stopped me, “Never earned an honest coin a day in your life, have you lass?”

“Excuse me?” I asked.

He laughed, “I'm saying, you carry too much coin around for all of it to have earned.”

“How could you possibly know that?” I replied.

“It's my job to know,” he grinned slyly, “You did a pretty good job sniffing out my little shakedown at the gate. Would you like a job?”

“What do you want me to do?” I asked.

“Steal Madesi's ring and put in Brand-Shei's pocket,” the man instructed, “And lass, don't get yourself caught.”

The man called everyone over to show them merchandise. He was offering a limited deal. The people booed him, and complained how he was always trying to scam them. Despite their disbelief, he had them pretty distracted, which was the point. I sent Lydia to the inn. 

The ring was easily taken. Luckily Brand-Shei was seated on a barrel near a grouping of crates. I easily slid the ring in his back pocket and backed away. I gave the signal that we were good to go and the red headed man quickly ended his presentation.

“Nice job lass. Have you got a name?” he asked.

“It's Lux,” I replied.

“Brynjolf. We better get out of here,” he stated, “Meet me in the Ragged Flagon, if you're interested in another job.”

I met Lydia in the Bee and Bard, and told her to make herself comfortable. It would be a while before I would be back to get her. She didn't want to let me go. I told her that I was about to get into things that I didn't want her to have to deal with. I wanted her to be able to deny any knowledge of the illegal turn I was about to take. Well I wasn't sure I was going to accept anything else from Brynjolf. I just wanted to see what he was offering. I also knew I needed to check in on the old bitch running Honor Hall. I definitely didn't want Lydia to be involved in that.

I made my way through the Ratway. It was clearly there to protect the Flagon. As I entered the Flagon, I heard Brynjolf telling a group of others about a beautiful girl that helped him with the Brand-Shei job. I cleared my throat. 

“Congratulations lass, you made it,” he turned to me.

“It really wasn't that difficult,” I told him.

“You're turning out to be quite the prize,” he laughed, “How about handling a few dead beats for me?”

“Sure.” I shrugged.

Brynjolf grinned, “That a girl! They owe our organization some serious coin and decided not to pay.”

“You want me to get the money?” I asked.

“Honestly the debt is secondary. They just need to know we are not to be ignored,” he handed me a slip of paper with three names, then added, “Also, no killing.”

I grinned, “ Consider it done.”

Once back above ground, I read the names. The innkeeper at the Bee and Barb was first on the list. I figured I catch up with Lydia, grab a room, and confront Keerava.

Brynjolf had made a note that Talen-Jei was romantically involved with Keerava, so I went to him.

“Hello stranger. What can I do for you?” the Argonian asked.

“Your sign says you have special drinks,” I mentioned. 

“Yes mama, we have the Velvet LeChance, the White-Gold Tower, and the Cliff Racer. You won't find these anywhere else in Skyrim,” he told me.

“I'll take two Velvet LeChance,” I replied.

“Yes mama, anything else? Food perhaps?” he asked.

“Thank you. No food, but there is something else,” I answered him.

“Yes?” he asked suspiciously.

“It's about Keerava,” I told him, “She needs to pay her debts.”

He glared at me, “If you must, know I won't stand by while you threaten her.”

“It's not me. The Guild said they would physically harm her if she didn't pay. I'm just trying to warn you so you can talk some sense into her,” I stretched the truth.

“Oh! In that case thank you. Mention that you know about the family farm in Morrowwind, and she'll give in,” he told me.

I told her the Guild knew about the farm and she panicked. She willingly gave the money and apologized for her stubbornness.   
I sat down with Lydia to drink the specialty drinks Talen-Jei sold me. Lydia was curious about what I did while I made her wait. She apologized after I frustratingly told her not to worry about it. She told me she was just concerned.

We finished our drinks and were off to bed.


	16. Last Seed 31, 4E 201

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux handles business for the Thieves Guild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been soooooo long. I hope to start posting more soon.

The next morning, Keevrava had breakfast ready for us downstairs. She was so thankful. I had manipulated her and Talen-Jei by making them think I was revealing the Guild's plan to make her pay. I had to figure out how I was going to handle the other two. I pulled the slip of paper Brynjolf gave me out and read over the names and notes.

“I'm going to need you to wait here in the inn again,” I told Lydia.

“What, why?” she asked.

“I have...things I need to take care of,” I told her, “And I don't want you involved.”

“You are my Thane, so I am involved by association,” she crossed her arms, “And considering your Divine status, I am also your loyal worshiper. I will follow you into the darkest depths of Oblivion.”

“Lydia, I said...” I tired before she interrupted.

“With all do respect, I'm coming with you,” she told me, “If you attempt to leave me, I'll still follow.”

I grunted, “Fine.”

We finished our breakfast, and prepared to leave. I decided to go to the Pawned Prawn and handle Bersi next. In Brynjolf's notes, he mentioned that the man cherished a particular Dwemeri urn.

As Lydia and I approached the exit, a man sitting next to the door spoke up, “Two beautiful women roaming the streets of Riften alone? Doesn't sound safe.”

I turned to him, “You think you can keep us safe?”

“Ma'am, I know I can,” he told me, “How safe depends on how much you pay me.”

“Thanks, but no thanks,” I laughed.

“Wait. I'm sorry about all that,” he apologized, “Old habits...”

I crossed my arms, glaring at him.

“Look, I know you're new in town. Let me show you around,” he offered, “It really isn't safe to wonder this city.”

“We'll be fine,” I huffed at him, “You clearly don't know who you're dealing with.”

Lydia elbowed me.

“Fine, tag along if you want,” I growled, as I exited the Bee and Barb.

Once outside, the morning sun had already begun to cause the air to become thick and muggy.

“I didn't catch your name,” the man said.

“I didn't tell you my name,” I replied as I headed for the market.

“Walked right into that one,” he noted, “Mine's Marcurio.”

I continued to go about my business, looking for the Pawned Prawn.

“You going to tell me your name?” he asked.

“No,” I answered.

“Her name is Lux, and mine is Lydia,” the housecarl spoke up.

“Lydia!” I turned to her.

The woman pulled me to the side, and whispered, “Give the man a chance. He's just trying to help.”

She grinned and added, “Plus, he's cute.”

Lydia was right. He was easy to look at. I put my hands on my hips, “Okay fine. Where is the Pawned Prawn?”

“Down the alley by the Bee and Barb,” he pointed, “Here, I'll show you.”

Lydia and I followed him. When we reached the store, I stopped them, “Okay, you two wait out here.”

“I'm not leaving your side,” Lydia protested.

“You wanted to come along this is the stipulation. Wait here,” I ordered.

“Why?” she argued, “Why can we not go inside?”

“Lydia, I told you there are things I have to do that I don't want you involved in,” I told her, “So do as I say. Wait.”

“But,” she started.

“Lydia, it's an order,” I interrupted her.

Once inside, I began to look around. I noticed a Dwemeri urn proudly displayed near the front door. I examined it.

“Beautiful is it not?” a man said.

I turned to find a red headed man behind the counter. He was smiling ear to ear, clearly proud of the item. He must be Bersi.

I picked it up, “Yes it is.”

“What are you doing? Put it down,” he sounded uncomfortable.

I tossed it up with a spin, “What's the matter Bersi? Why are you so nervous?”

“Please, put it back,” he begged.

“No, you have to do something for me first,” I told him.

“Please, what do you want?” he asked.

“You owe the Thieves Guild a lot of money,” I told him, “You can give me the money and everything will fine.”

“The Thieves Guild?” he growled, “I'm done being extorted by that sad excuse for a guild.”

“I'd watch what I say there, Bersi,” I threatened.

“I hear your outfit is doing poorly. I can just wait you out,” he laughed.

I grinned, “Is that so?”

I dropped the urn, and it shattered. Bersi let out a wail. He must not have thought I'd actually do it. He ran over to the urn and began picking up pieces.

“How could you?” he cried, “The money is behind the counter. Just take it and get out.”

“Why thank you. Your donation is much appreciated,” I replied, as I took the money.

Outside, I pulled the paper back out. The final name was Haelga. She ran Haelga's Bunkhouse. Again I told Lydia and Marcurio to wait outside.

Inside a lady swept the floor as she mumbled to herself. She was dressed in rags. As I approached her, I could tell she was upset. 

“Is everything okay?” I asked softly.

“Oh, I didn't see you there,” she straightened up, “I'm sorry. I know I'm unsightly. I'll be out of your way. Haelga should be around somewhere. You should talk to her if you'd like a room.”

“Wait you're not unsightly. Who would tell you that?” I asked.

“Haelge. She's my aunt. I...work for her,” she said as her gaze dropped to her feet.

“You look like you need to talk,” I started.

With panic in her eyes, she backed away, “No, no. I...have to get back to work.”

She turned and ran. There was something clearly wrong here. This poor girl was scared to death. Rather than get started on Haelga, I thought I would sit back and wait.

I took a seat in the corner of what looked to be where the residents take their meals. It wasn't long before I heard a raised voices coming from one of the back rooms. I got up and quietly made my way back there. The maid girl was standing there sadly while a blond woman in much nicer clothes yelled at her. The blond must be Haelga.

Once the woman left, I went to check on the poor maid. She still didn't want to talk. I told her saw what happened, and the girl spilled hit. I told her I needed something from Haelga and it seemed she did as well. She told me her name was Svanna, and her aunt treated her horribly. She was practically a slave. Haelga had told her she would pay more if she would service the residents better. I could tell she had shyly chose the word “service”, while mean something much different. I told her that I would help her, but she needed to give me something I could use against her aunt.

“She worships Dibella,” Svanna mentioned.

I didn't really know much about the Divines. 

“The people of Riften are devoted to Mara. If they found out she practices the Dibellan Arts, she would be forced to leave town,” the girl explained. 

“I still don't understand,” I told her.

“She sleeps around. Several men in town frequent her bed,” she replied, “Some are even married men.”

“Oh you want me to blackmail her for you?” I asked.

“She will deny it if you just confront her about it. You need proof,” she told me, “She gives tokens of affection to the men she has been with. She has recently seen Indaryn, Brolli, and Hofgrir.” 

I told her not to worry. I would take care of it. 

The tree men didn't seem like they were too proud of hooking up with Haelga. They were actually quit embarrassed. Brolli in particular. He was married and feared his wife finding out. They all felt as though she had unnaturally seduced them and freely gave me their marks.

I returned to the Bunkhouse to find Haelga working. I dropped the tokens on the counter.

“You! I've heard about you terrorizing people around town.” she looked down, “ Where...where did you get those?”

“Some of your bed buddies gave them to me as a gift,” I told her with a smirk.

“Please, I'll do anything you want. This has to stay quite. They will kick me out of town,” she began to pout, “What do you want?”

“First, I'm collecting for the Thieves Guild,” I replied, “Secondly, I see how you treat your niece. That's going to change.”

“Fine, please just go,” she gave me the money.

As I left the Bunkhouse, I made sure to sneak past Lydia and Marcurio. I didn't want them to know about my involvement with the Thieves Guild.

“Well now, that was quick,” Brynjolf greeted me as I entered the Ragged Flagon.

I handed him the money I collected.

“Follow me lass, there's someone I want you to meet,” he took the money and headed toward the back of the Flagon.

I followed him into a large cistern, where another man was waiting on us impatiently. 

As we a approached the man replied, “It's about time you two show up. Make this quick. I don't have all day.”

“Mercer, this is the girl I told you about..” Brynjolf started.

“Yes, I see. It took her long enough to collect the money,” he replied before turning to me, “Brynjolf assures me that you will be nothing but an asset to the Guild. Let's hope for your sake, as well as his, that he's right.”

“Okay then. Hi my name Lux,” I said sarcastically.

“I have another job for you,” Mercer told me, “You will meet with Maven Blackbriar. She has a job for you. Maven is an important client to the Guild. Do not disappoint her.”

“Okay, where can I find her?” I asked. 

“I believe I gave you the job. Brynjolf will give you any information you'll need,” he said as he left the group.

Brynjolf told me of Goldenglow Estate. Vex had tried to break into it a few days ago and failed. He told me I should talk to her before I met with Maven. 

Vex had some advice about how to possibly get in. She had seen a sewer grate while trying to get but was unable to get to it before she was caught. She told me Maven would more then likely meet me in the Bee and Barb. 

I met back up with Lydia and Marcurio. It was late. We decided to relax in the sauna. Maven wouldn't meet me until morning, or so Talen-Jei told me. 

So we relaxed. I would have to figure out a way to occupy Lydia while I did this little job. Maybe Marcurio could...


End file.
